The Obsidian Alchemist
by cooljack272
Summary: As Ed and Al work to find the secrets to the Philosophers Stone they come across a former State Alchemist, Ember, who works with Greed. As they get to know each other they realize they they are actually quite similar, and might be able to help each other. I rated this story M, cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. So, this is the first story that I written, but have had this idea for a while. This story will end up being a Greed x OC story...and yeah. Let me know what I can do better and what you think of the story. This will mainly be based on the Brotherhood anime series.

BTW, I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 1

"I really hate working for him sometimes," I state as Martel and I walk down the dirty streets of Dublith.

At this, Martel just rolls her eyes at my statement. "Em, you know even if that was true you would still never leave."

"I never said that," I remark, now frustrated with her attitude. "I'm just saying that with my skill level he could give me actually interesting jobs to do," I say while raising my arms. "I mean why do Dolcetto and Roa get to do everything that I would be way better at? And even then, technically, I'm still of higher rank than any of you guys are, so I should just be able to say 'Nope, I'll do that job.' Ya' know!"

Martel, now smirking, decides to bring up the one argument I couldn't respond to. "You are also only 19 and a half, squirt." This earns Martel a glare from me. "I mean, come on Em, you're still a child in all of our eye, regardless of the fact that you were our commanding officer in Ishval." She then stops to look at me, and with her voice dripping with sarcasm says, "Plus, Greed would never send his most prized possession on dangerous missions."

I groan. "Why do you have to bring that up every chance you get? Whatever, were back so just forget I said anything."

With that ending the conversation. I open the door to the Devil's Nest. I smile slightly remembering how my cousin used to say that I was basically a devil as child with how obsessive I was with alchemy and making use of it for pranks before joining the military.

"Hey you two! Welcome back!" remarkes a rather short man wearing a cloak.

"Sup' Bido," I say smiling, seeing the usually cheerful and entertaining chimera.

"Not much, but you might want to go talk to the Boss. I think Dolcetto screwed up, and Mr. Greed seems pretty mad," Bido says with a grin.

I let out a groan as Martel started chucking at my predicament. "If he would have sent me there would have been no issues," I say as I ran my fingers through my dark red, almost black, hair. "Whatever. I'll see what I can do."

"Em, just make sure you don't get distracted by his good looks," Martel says smirking as I starte to go find Greed. "We all know how you just can't get enough of him."

I flip Martel off as I leave the room, knowing that this was going to be a conversation I didn't want to be a part of.


	2. Chapter 2

BTW, I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 2

I hate when Dolcetto screwed up a job. This usually means that I had to go and fix whatever it was that he was supposed to do, which never ended well. I ran my fingers through my hair and stopped as I came to a basic wooden door. I glance at the door and think for a moment.

 _It is a little bit cold in here. Before I go deal with those two idiots, I might as well grab a jacket._

I step into my room. It has rather basic, but good quality furnishing, with a wooden bed and nightstand along the back wall. On the right wall is a dresser with a mirror hanging over it and a bookcase. What makes the room stand out were the books on alchemy scattered throughout the room, along with stacks of notebooks, full of research. I glance at the notebooks and wince slightly. Even after everything I've been through because of alchemy, I still fell like I need to know more. I kick a few of the books off to the side and walk towards the bed, where I left my jacket.

I slide the black leather jacket on and go to leave the room, but pause at the mirror hanging over my dresser. I stop to look at myself. I am still amazed at how different I look from when I first became an alchemist. I am fairly tan, compared to the very pale completion I had a child. I am significantly taller than I used to be, currently standing at about 5'8, not that my height is noticeable compared to Greed and Roa. My dark red hair is fairly short, barely coming to my shoulders with a long side bang hanging over my left eye. My smile has also changed significantly. Even my teeth had changed from when I was a child, as they are now appear sharper, with my fangs being far more prominent. I smirk a little thinking about how my eyes haven't changed that much though. My right eye is a vibrant blue. My left, however, was a clouded version of the same color caused by my loss of vision in that eye when I was younger.

I shake my head, and start to walk away from the mirror. Now is not the time to be thinking about the past. After Greed rescued me and the other chimeras from the military lab, I promised myself that I would never go back to my old life. I sigh and started to make my way towards the living room, which is where I figured Dolcetto and Greed would be.

As I walk closer to the room, I hear Greed laughing and Dolcetto yelling at him. I smiled a bit knowing that this conversation would probably go better than I expected. I open the door to the room only to catch sight of Greed sitting on the sofa and Dolcetto standing in front of him glaring at the homunculus.

"Hey. What the hell are you two even doing?" I ask the two males as I take a seat on the table placed next to the sofa.

Greed now realizing that I walked in turns to me and smirkes. "Wolfy, you won't believe what this runt just did," Greed says, which only causes Dolcetto to groan in annoyance. I raise an eyebrow, now extremely curious as to what the hell Dolcetto did.

Before anyone can say anything else Greed begins to tell the story. "So you know how I send Dolcetto and Roa to get the money that Derek owed me. Well turn out that jack ass in an alchemist, and a pretty decent one at that. Turns out he knew someone was coming and set traps throughout the house." Greed explains now smiling at me. I smirk knowing that this story could only lead in one direction. "So dog breath walks into the house and immediately set off those traps. Next thing you know Roa says that Dolcetto basically gets thrown out of the house through a window." I glance at Dolcetto and see him giving Greed a glare that could kill.

"Boss, why the hell are you telling the pup here that? It's not like she need to know this," speaks Dolcetto hastily and in a slightly angry tone.

"Stop calling me pup," I growl at Dolcetto. "What the hell is with you guys and pointing out my damn age?"

"Come on Wolfy. You know you brought in on yourself when you joined the military. " remarked Greed, knowing that I didn't have a comeback for that statement.

"Whatever, just finish the story Greed," I say now slightly frustrated with the homunculus.

"Right. So, Dolcetto comes flying out the window right into Roa. Next thing you know Roa says Dolcetto stands up and he is pissed. So, _obviously_ , he goes bursting back in through the door only to get tossed out another window," Greed explains. "He did this 4 times, before Roa just said to hell with it and went in to finish the job with no issues."

"He only had no issues cause I took care of all of the traps!" Dolcetto exclaims trying and failing to maintain some self-respect.

I now roll my eyes and smirk at the dog chimera. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" I remark, while Greed begins to once again laugh at Dolcetto.

"Shut up!" yells Dolcetto, who then begins to yell at the Greed for telling me what happened. Knowing that those two will probably continue doing this for a while, I look out the window and zone out and think about how much the Dolcetto, Roa, Martel, and Bido have changed since I first met them. Dolcetto still had a temper and thought he was a tough guy, however, he could now kick ass to hold up to that tough guy attitude. Martel was always calm and collected, but is far more relaxed now days enjoying the freedom that comes with not having a commanding officer barking orders at you. Roa was always a stand-up guy, but has become more and more protective of all of us since Ishval. Bido was, well Bido, but has grown into his one role of this screwed up team of ours.

"Hey Wolfy!" shouts Greed.

I jump slightly finally noticing Greed trying to get my attention. "Shit. Sorry about that," I say. "Guess I just zoned out there." At this remark Dolcetto raises and eyebrow, but decides not to ask knowing that I won't tell him what I was thinking about anyways.

"Damn Wolfy," Greed states with a smirk, "maybe I shouldn't send you on a job with Dolcetto if you can't even pay attention."

This gets my attention and I sit up a bit.

"And what job would that be?" I question Greed trying not to look to excited.

Greed smiles at me and asks," When was the last time you went to Central, Wolfy?"


	3. Chapter 3

CaptainFenrys: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like it so far.

BTW, I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 3

RECAP:

" _Damn Wolfy," Greed states with a smirk, "maybe I shouldn't send you on a job with Dolcetto if you can't even pay attention."_

 _This gets my attention and I sit up a bit._

" _And what job would that be?" I question Greed trying not to look to excited._

 _Greed smiles at me and asks," When was the last time you went to Central, Wolfy?"_

I give Greed a puzzled look, as Dolcetto responds to Greed for me. "Damn it, Boss. You know we shouldn't send the pup to Central. There are way too many people there who would recognize her."

"Well obviously," Greed responds with an eye roll. "That's why she would be going with you. You can cover for her and make sure people don't get the chance to figure it out."

Dolcetto, beginning to get slightly frustrated now, snaps back "Even so, we shouldn't take the chance. You saw what they did to her in that hell hole. What if those crack pot scientists get her?"

"You dumb asses do realize that I'm here and can make my own God damn decisions," I snap at the homunculus and chimera. "And I'm in Greed." Greed looks at me a smirks at this response to which I smile back.

"What the hell, Em!" Dolcetto says as I turn to look at him. "Listen I know that you're a big shot being a state alchemist and all, but, -"

"Former state alchemist, and I can handle this. It wouldn't be the first time I had to keep a low profile," I remark cutting Dolcetto off.

"Yeah, but you've never succeeded at laying low," mutters Dolcetto.

Greed smiles, knowing that Dolcetto will most likely give in. "Alright. Looks like that settled then. So about the job -"

"Hold on a second," I state as I hear footstep in the hallway leading to the living room turning slightly to my right to face the door. "Never mind. It's just Roa, which means it probably time to open up," I say as a get up to make my way into the Devil's Nest.

"Alright, well finish up this discussion tonight, cause you to leave in the morning," states Greed as he gets up sofa cracking his neck.

"Fine," mumbled the dog chimera, ", but I'm still not happy about this."

-Several Hours Later-

"Did you see this story?" I question Greed as I sit on his bed holding today's newspaper.

"I highly doubt it, Wolfy," Greed states only partially paying attention as he takes off his vest, knowing who I was bitching about.

"The Fullmetal punk just took down some crocked officer, but the way everyone was talking about it you'd think he saved all of Amestria or something," I tell Greed as I throw the newspaper off to the side. "I mean seriously, all of us chimera did so much damn work during Ishval and all we get is 2 fucking years of experimentation as a reward."

At this statement Greed turns to me with a concerned look on his face. "Oh hell no, Greed," I begin, giving him a slight glare, "don't you dare start with that look. I'm just saying they give us the shittiest and worst job in Ishval and never even said 'Hey good job doing that!'."

Greed puts his hands up defensively. "Come on Wolfy, you can't blame me. You still get those nightmares, and you belong to me so it's kind of, ya'know, my job to make sure you're okay." Greed says as he starts to walk over to me. "Plus didn't you all kind of lie about actually doing that assignment."

I flop backwards onto his bed as he sits next to me. "Whatever, it just still pisses me off and I've been thinking about my cousin and his parents lately -".

"Why are you thinking about them suddenly?, " questions Greed cutting me off as he turns to look me in the eye.

"I don't know, I just have been okay," I remark back. "Let's just drop it. I do have a question for you though."

Greed grins, curious as to what I will ask him as he leans back next to me. "Anything. You know I'd never lie."

"Yeah, yeah," I say waving him off. I pause before continuing with my question. "Why send me to Central now? I mean, usually you send Martel or Roa with Dolcetto."

Greed turns and look at the ceiling, pausing before giving me an answer. "I don't know Wolfy. It just seemed like the right time."

I smirk at Greed and he turns to look at me. "I'm pretty sure that was the biggest load of bull crap you possibly could have responded with."

As Greed sit up he shrugs, "Maybe, but at least you know it's honest. So are you getting into bed or not," Greed says turning towards me with a mischievous smirk. "Cause you know we don't have to sleep," Greed states with a wink.

"You are such a slut," I say with a laugh. I smile at him as knowing that even with the whole 'I want everything' attitude I really can trust him.

"I'll take that as a yes then," remarks Greed as he leans over and begins to kiss me.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is where I start to pick up with the first episode of _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood._

This chapter is quite a bit longer, cause I had a lot of stuff to fit in here.

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 4

"I still can't believe that I put up with you guys," I mumble to Dolcetto as we sit across from each other on the train from Dublith to Central City. "I mean I know that we don't want people to figure out who I am, but did I really have to dye my hair," I continued as a played with my now light brown hair.

Dolcetto, laughing at my dislike of the situation, responds "Think it could be worse. I could have left you in Dublith."

"Alright, alright. I get the point," I say as I flip through the newspaper. "By the way did you see this story on the Freezing Alchemist?"

"No, why?" Dolcetto responded while raising an eyebrow.

"Supposedly he is planning an attack on Central and is working with the Rock Alchemist," I remark, not taking my eyes off the paper. "The military has released a statement saying that everyone should be on high alert and avoid going out if possible."

Dolcetto leans across and tries to snatch the paper out of my hand, but fails as a pull it just out of his reach. "Do you think it could cause problems for us?" the dog chimera questions trying and failing to grab the paper again.

"I doubt it. I've never met those two, and it's unlikely that you have," I respond, before reluctantly handing him the paper. "Plus, I don't see any reasons why we would get involved."

"By the way," Dolcetto begins," why does Bradley give such shit names to every alchemist?"

-Later That Night-

"Are you sure this is the place?" I question Dolcetto as we walk up to an abandoned warehouse in one of the shadier neighborhood of Central. "It reeks of booze here and I'm pretty sure those 4 girls who tried to hit on you were hookers."

"They weren't, and yes, I'm sure this is the place," Dolcetto responds nonchalantly.

"This place just seems to cliché," I respond rolling my eye. "Whatever. Do you want me to sneak in that window up there," I say pointing to the third story window, "while you barge in from the front and we grab the guy."

Dolcetto shrugs, "Works for me. We go in in 2 minutes **exactly**." I glare at him as he exaggerates the word exactly, knowing that I had a habit of being late early on during my military career.

"Alright see you in 5," I say with a smirk as I use alchemy to scale the building to get the window ignoring the glare I get from Dolcetto.

I look at the silver watch in my pocket as I stop at the ledge of the window, taking the knife out of the holster on my hip and stabbing it into the grout of the building to help keep my balance.

 _Exactly 60 second till I go it._

I look down and give Dolcetto a thumbs up and he gets set up to knock the door down. Now I'm getting excited. The man inside, Ken Smith owes Greed almost 250,000 dollars which he left town without paying. Knowing his reputation being a dealer, we know he has the money, we just need to collect it and then he can continue to live his life.

I glance at my watch again, and have exactly 10 seconds before we go in. I take my knife out of the grout and clap my hands in order to perform a transmutation of the glass, and turn the glass into a blade with a handle, using some scrap steel that I pulled out of my pocket. I place the newly made knife into my jacket pocket, knowing it could be useful later. Dolcetto seeing that I am ready to go in move forward and burst through the door, as I jump through the now missing window. As I move towards the ground I see I man standing at about 6'3 holding a knife getting ready to fight back again the dog chimera who just barged in.

"Hey, jack ass!" I yell at the man.

Mr. Smith looks up and sees than I'm going to land on him. As I move towards the ground and dodges to the left, the opposite direction of what Dolcetto anticipated. As I land I activate the transmutation circle on the bottom on my boot, softening the ground and destroying the table I landed on. After doing so, I lunge to the left, grabbing the knife, holstered on my hip, while dogging the upward swipe Ken attempted to strike me with. He then goes to bring down his own knife while I bring up my Obsidian blade to meet his, stopping him in his track. Meanwhile Dolcetto has snuck behind him. Dolcetto goes to strike Ken with his katana, but Ken drops the knife to dodge out of the way.

"Who the hell are you two?" Ken questions breathing slightly heavily.

I glance at Dolcetto, now standing at my full height. "Now that's just mean. I would have thought you would remember two of Greed's best employees," I remark sarcastically.

"Especially since you owe Greed a shit ton of money," adds Dolcetto, while adjusting himself into an attack stance to my right.

"Damn it!" exclaims Ken as he starts to study us with his muddy brown eyes standing about 8 feet away from us. "Guess I have no choice but to take you two down then." Without thinking I start to laugh at his response. "What the hell is so funny brat?" Ken snaps, now angry and annoyed with us.

"Sorry, but I really don't want to waste time here so, I'll just finish this now," I remark as he starts to lunge at me. I glide to the right while Dolcetto blocks the blade of the knife Ken just pulled out of his pocket. I then clap my hands and bend to touch the ground. When doing so I create restraints around Ken, pulling his arms down, forcing him to drop his knife.

"Damn it!" Ken exclaims realizing that he's been caught.

Dolcetto sheaths his sword, while I put my knife back. "Well that was easier than expected," remarked Dolcetto.

"Yeah," I respond slightly disappointed," I was hoping this would be more of a challenge." I placed my hands behind my head and walk over towards the table that I smashed, planning on inspecting it and the bags placed next to it.

"Are you serious, you bitch?" growls the drug dealer fighting against the concrete restrains that were once the warehouse floor.

"Yes I am, and if either of us if a bitch it's that guy, " I say causally pointing at Dolcetto as he rolls his eyes making his way over to join me in my inspection of the guys supplier.

"Shut up, pup. And by the way, ass hole, why were you in here all by yourself? Seems like a pretty dumb move considering you owe someone money," remarks Dolcetto as I start to open the bags and find lots of money in them.

"The guys who were supposed to be guarding this place quit, when I told then why I was hiring them," Ken responded reluctantly.

"Well considering that between these three bags you have more than enough money to pay back Greed, we'll leave you with your life and be on our way," I say while tossing two of the bags to Dolcetto to carry and pick up the other one and place it on my shoulder.

Ken begins to laugh, "I wouldn't be too sure of that. I did have a contingency plan."

I hear a growl behind me and mutter a string of curse words.

 _Of course he has a guard dog. I guess we didn't notice them over the smell, but why the hell did they take it so long to react though. Whatever, guess we're not done yet._

I turn just as the dog lunges and goes to bite my left leg. I let out a scream, and grab the dog by the back of its neck and toss it to the side, while falling on my ass. Several more dog start to walk out of the shadows.

"I have them in cages around the warehouse, but didn't want to open the cages unless necessary. I have the remote in my pocket. Let's see how well you do, with an injured leg now," Ken remarks as he starts to laugh. Seeing him so confident I begin to laugh. He stop abruptly. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Well you ruined by pants, but my leg is fine," I say as I stand up, still laughing slightly. "I mean you know other than the fact that it's automail," I finish as I rip the ruined part of my pant leg off.

"Shit," remarks Ken.

"Yep, but it's okay, we'll leave the dogs to keep you company," I state with a smile and back up slowly towards Dolcetto. "You ready, 'Cetto?" I ask the dog chimera.

"Whenever you are, pup," he responds, as I clap my hands and touch the ground moving us towards an opening in the roof of the warehouse. As we move up we jump of the alchemic elevator onto the roof. I walk over towards the edge and see that some of the dogs have started to exit the building. I glance at Dolcetto, and then clap my hand and touch the building reconfiguring the front of the building to shut the door and prevent the dogs from leaving. "Was that really necessary, Em?"

"I don't want those dog leaving and biting someone," I respond while turning around, stopping in my tracks in shock at the sight in front of me. I slowly begin to walk forward past Dolcetto. "Dolcetto…"

Dolcetto turns and starts to speak, "Pup what could you…", stopping his sentence when we see this object moving through Central.

"Is that a giant, moving wall of ice?" I ask myself more so than the chimera now standing next to me.

"Don't ask me. I don't understand any of that weird alchemy shit," Dolcetto says slightly shocked.

I hand the bag I was carrying to Dolcetto. "I'm going to go see what's going on, you go get this stuff ready and I'll meet you at the train station in 2 and a half hours," I tell Dolcetto as I start to move towards the edge of the building

"Hold it, Pup!" exclaims Dolcetto. I continue to run forwards and use alchemy to move to the next rooftop. Sighing when he realized I wasn't going to stop, he yell "At least be careful!"

-30 Minutes Later-

 _Well this certainly was not what I was expecting._

I arrive at a part of the ice was that was starting to crumble, and when I arrived I find what I assume to be an adult in a suit of armor, and a child fighting the Rock and Freezing Alchemist. The Freezing Alchemist then goes an attacks the child, injuring him. I stop on the edge of a building, and pull the hood on my jacket up and listen to the conversation with my enhanced hearing.

 _Well aren't those two pieces of shit. Why the hell did they need to attack the kid? That's just fucking wrong._

"Erin, take care of these two. I'm going to go finish what we started," remarks the Freezing Alchemist.

"Understood," responds the Rock Alchemist, whose name is apparently Erin, as she transforms her weapon into a spear.

The Freezing Alchemist then runs away, as the Rock Alchemist takes an attack position. She prepares to lunge for the two others in this fight, noticing her movement I jump from my hiding spot pulling out my two identical obsidian knifes. I land in from of her blocking her spear with my two knives.

"Are you two ok?" I ask the two people now behind me. "Cause if so, get the hell out of here. I can handle her."

"Thank you miss," yells a higher pitched voice. I assume the one that spoke was the short blond child. "Come on, Ed, let's go."

"Alright Alphonse. Thanks for the help," remarks a slightly deeper voice.

 _So the guy in the armor is Ed, and the kid must be Alphonse._

"Yeah, yeah. Just get going, so I can kick her ass," I snap wanting these two to get out of harm's way.

I hear their footstep as they run away. I then place all of my attention on the alchemist standing on front of me. She smirks as she looks at my knives, my left leg, and then my eyes. I growl at her knowing what she is thinking and realizing that Dolcetto's concerns weren't unwarranted. "So," she begins in a sickeningly sweet tone "you're the infamous Obsidian Alchemist. And here I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not," I respond without moving. I then allow a smirk to form on my face and say, "You on the other hand will be dead very soon." With that statement I force her spear upwards, and lunge for her torso. The Rock Alchemist, anticipating my movements, goes to bring the lance down on me, but I somersault out of the way to the left, bring up my one blade just in time to stop here spear. I then place my left hand on the ground and use it as a pivot, pushing off with my right leg kicking her in the chin with my left. She stumbles backwards as I dash forwards to take her out. She activated the alchemy circles on her glove, transforming her spear into a sword. I stop about 6 feet away from her knowing that I need to plan my next move carefully.

"Funny", she begins with a smile, "I never thought that you would be one to hesitate. After everything you did in Ishval I thought you'd be more vicious." She dashed forward swinging her sword at me from the left, causing me to backflip out of the way. I then use my momentum and push off the ground lunging for torso again as she tries the handle the very heavy blade, managing to cut her left side as she barely moves out of the way.

"To be honest, I never really liked that job. I just wanted access to the government research," I state with a shrug as the Rock Alchemist begins to stand up, now looking furious.

"Really? Well then, that just makes me pity you for having no real purpose in life," she remarks as she start to attack me bringing her sword in an upward strike to attack me. I attempt to stop her rock sword with my knives, but she adjusts her sword causing me to lose my knives as they go flying to the right. I mutter curse words at this turn of events as I jump away from her. She begins to chuckle at my predicament as she steps towards me. "What's wrong Obsidian Alchemist?" she asks cruelly. "Have no moves left without you knives."

"Not, really, but I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this," I reply honestly. I start to back away and begin my chimera transformation. She hears my bones start to crack as they adjust. The Rock Alchemist stops moving forward seeing as my teeth grow sharper and more prominent, with claws beginning to form where my nails are. Knowing the transformation is almost complete, I begin to move forward seeing the fear on her face. "What's wrong, _Erin_ , you look scared?" I growl at her.

"What the hell are you?" she questions clearly in shock, now backing away from me very quickly.

"I'm a chimera, obviously. I know you studies them when learning alchemy. I'm part wolf," I reply, smirking noticing the fear coming off of her.

"Don't you understand!" she exclaims frantically. "Issac and I are trying to save this country. Given the fact that you lied about being dead, I would assume you hate the government. Help us stop them!" she pleads.

I lunge forward taking my claws and now placing a deep scratch in right side and shoulder, then moving behind her. She starts to turn to face me, but before she can fully react I jump at her again. I take my right hand and plunge my claws into her left leg, while knocking the sword out of her hand with my left hand. She tries to back away quickly, as I pull the glass blade from my pocket and lunge it into her chest. She stops and begins to cough blood. I let go of the blade as she falls to the ground. I transform myself back to my normal form telling her, "I know this government is corrupt, but not everyone in it is bad. Plus I won't stand for you attacking a child." I look towards Central Command knowing that several people there were once considered my friends and let my mind wander to the chimeras I work so closely with. I look at her once again, noticing that she will be dead in a moment based on the massive amount of blood pouring out of her wounds. "Plus I never lied about being dead, that was the governments doing to cover up what I really did in Ishval"

She looks at me in shock, before trying to say something and failing. She then stops moving completely. I step a bit closer to her and check her pulse, noticing that she is in fact dead. I shut her eyes and move to pick up my knives, and walk away from the scene. I pause as I pass a store and look in the window at myself.

 _I know that the government is corrupt, but not everyone is bad. I can't be worrying about Amestria. I need to focus on protecting those I can and leave the government to fix itself or collapse._

I begin to walk away, but look at the store one last time, noticing that it is a fabric shop. I look around the area before breaking a window.

 _Well, I can't go to the train station looking like I just got into a fight._

\- About 2 hours later -

I walk up to Dolcetto in the train station, seeing that he was ready for our return trip. He glances at my outfit noticing that my shirt and pants were different. "What happened to your clothes?" he asks, growing concerned.

I look at the dark gray cargo pants secured with a black belt and tight dark green shirt, showing a bit of my midsection, while accentuating my athletic physique. The only things I still had on from when I left, were my hooded black leather jacket, black boots, and sheaths containing my knives.

I sigh, knowing that everyone would be pissed when they hear what happened.

"I'll tell you when we get back."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 5

"And then I left for the train station," I say, finishing telling the chimeras and Greed what happened in Central.

I look at each of them as I shift from foot to foot waiting for someone to say something. Bido keeps glancing between me and Greed, unsure as to how Greed will react to what happened. Martel is looking at me, smiling slightly to let me know that she's not mad. Dolcetto just looks pissed that someone figured out who I was. Roa is glaring at Dolcetto, probably angry at the fact that he let me wander away without him. Ulchi, who was a newer addition to the Devil's Nest, is looking at Martel hoping that she will explain why this was a big deal.

Greed, who had taken off his sunglasses during my story, is holding the bridge of his nose looking down towards the ground. His response is making me nervous. He sighs and starts to sit up on the sofa looking at me. "Are you sure she dead?" asks the homunculus.

"As a doornail," I reply trying to sound calm. I look at Martel, now shaking her head at the fact that I couldn't just say yes. Dolcetto is trying not to laugh at my response. The other three just continue what they were doing before I answered Greed's question.

Greed sighs, knowing that if I get spotted it could be a problem for all of us. He stand up and walks over to me. He stop about a foot away from me, as I look up at him hoping that he won't say what I think is coming. "We can't take a chance having you get caught Ember." My shoulders start to slump as he says this.

 _Oh shit. He didn't call me Wolfy. That's never a good sign._

"For the next few weeks, I don't think you should leave Dublith," states Greed. He takes his hand and rubs the back of his neck, now looking upwards. "Honestly, I don't even think you should leave the Devil's Nest." I look down at the ground upset, feeling trapped.

"Hold up Boss," interjects Dolcetto, causing Greed to turn around and face Dolcetto. "Isn't that a little extreme? I mean it's not like she didn't take care of the problem."

"Should you really be a part of this conversation?" asks Roa to the dog chimera. "You could have prevented this and then this conversation wouldn't even be happening."

"Come on!" exclaimed Dolcetto. "It's not like you could have stopped her, so why the hell are you blaming me?"

"Fine," I say quietly, causing Greed to turn back to me. "I'll lay low for the next few weeks." I look up, blue eyes meeting violet. "Are we done here then?"

"Yeah," Greed say, smirking at me hoping that I'm not pissed.

"Great," I reply sarcastically. "Then if you don't mind…" Ending the conversation I walk out of the room.

I walk to my room, but can still hear what's going on. There's a long pause before anyone says anything. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" questions Greed to the chimeras hoping to get rid of the silence. "We have a bar to open up."

-A Few Hours Later-

"Damn it," I remark as I toss the book I was reading on the floor. I hate this feeling. After being in the military and then the being at that lab, I hate not being allowed to leave. It make me feel trapped and helpless. Not knowing what to do with myself, I walk over to the stack of books, hoping that there is something in the pile that isn't about alchemy. As I pick up books, I see a newspaper article glide to the floor. I pick up the article seeing that it's about the Fullmetal Alchemist.

 _Why do I still have this?_

I let my eyes scan the article, and notice that it was about the kid being the youngest State Alchemist ever. The article didn't say the kid's name, but does mention that he was 12 when he joined. I sigh and sit back on my bed still looking at the article. The kid beat my record by a year, seeing how I joined and passed the exam when I was 13. I crumple up the article and toss it aside, pulling out my state issued pocket watch studying it. When we escaped the lab, Greed went and took some of the items of ours that the scientists had confiscated, including Dolcetto's sword, Martel's knife, and my pocket watch.

I put the watch back and stand up, cracking my back.

 _No point doing nothing. Might as well go see if Martel needs a hand. It might help me calm down._

-Martel's POV-

"Are you sure that was really necessary, Boss?" I question the homunculus sitting in from of me and I clean a few glasses behind the bar.

Greed glances at me knowing that I'm concerned about Ember. "Yeah. She'll be fine." Greed now turn to face me. "She too valuable to me to let someone steal from me."

I look at the homunculus, smiling as I respond. "Yeah, how can we forget she's your prized possession?"

Greed begins to laugh at my statement. "Damn. Wolfy is right. You really never let that go." Greed stop laughing and looks at the doorframe where Em now stands.

She nods at the homunculus before looking at me. "Hey, Martel, do you need any help?" she asks casually.

I look at her slightly shocked, before responding. "Uh, yeah, could you take care of that table over there?" I ask as I point to a table in the far corner of the bar.

"Cool, no problem," she responds as she walks away.

"She' scared," Greed remarks shocking me. I turn to look at him as he studies her as she walks across the room.

I blink always slightly shocked at how concerned he always is about her. "Yeah," I reply honestly.

Greed stands up and smiles at me. "She doesn't have to be. She's going to be fine and I'm not going to let them steal from me," he states. He then walks over to the women sitting a table close to the bar and introduces himself to them, continuing his usual routine of working to gain everything the world has to offer.

"You're right," I say to no one in particular. "None of us are going to let her get hurt again."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 6

-About 3 Weeks Later-

I begin to walk down the streets of Dublith. Greed and the others agreed with me that since nothing has really happened in the last couple of weeks, it would be okay if I began to wonder around Dublith again. I breathe deeply, enjoying the fresh air, which is a drastic change from the Devil's Nest permanent smell of booze and cigarettes. I begin to wonder to some of the better areas of Dublith, knowing that there is a bookstore I like to stop by during my free time.

"Emily, it's been a while," say a familiar voice. I turn to face the source of the voice, Mrs. Izumi Curtis. She is walking down the street carrying a bag of groceries.

"Yeah, it has," I respond smiling at the usually kind but terrifying woman. "How have you and Sig been?"

"We've been good. My two idiot students have stopped by recently. When you get the chance you should stop by and meet them. I hate to admit it but they are quite the alchemists," she tells me with a smile. She know that I'm an alchemist, but I never told her my true identity or what I did and now do for a living.

I give her a sly smile and respond, "They must be if you're actually complementing them."

She shoots me a glare, sending chills down my spine.

 _Why the hell is this housewife more terrifying than any military office, alchemist, or other creature I've ever met?_

"I'm not sure when I'll have time, but I'll do my best to find the time," I tell her honestly, hoping to meet the two students she speaks highly of, albeit in her own way.

"Great then," she says, her smile returned. "Hopefully, I'll see you soon," as she start to make her way towards her home.

"Back at you," I reply as I make my way to my initial destination, the bookstore.

-Later That Night-

"Hey Wolfy," says Greed from across the bar, with a devious smile on his face, "come over here for a second."

"Yo," I remark as I make my way over to where he is sitting with Bido and Dolcetto.

"What do you know about the yearly alchemist assessment?" asks Greed.

"Not that much," I respond with a shrug. "I never got to take mine. I just know that it's a yearly progress update on your research. Sometimes they come to you, but if you travel around you have to go to a military office to turn it in. Why?"

Greed takes his sunglasses off and looks me in the eye. "What would you say if I told you I might have a lead on immortality?" Greed asks.

I give him a blank stare and respond. "That you're either drunk, high, or just plain stupid." Dolcetto and Bido both try to suppress a laugh at my comment, but Greed ignores them still looking at me the smile never leaving his face. I continue to stare at him hoping he will falter and say that this is just some stupid joke. I sweat drop realizing that he is serious. "Are you fucking kidding me? I told you it can't be done!" I begin to feel frustrated with the homunculus, knowing he never paid attention when I told him why it can't be done. "It's a form of human transmutation! That type of thing cost me my leg and left eye's sight, and its cost other people more."

"Trust me Wolfy," I think that this really might work.

"Oh and tell me who would perform the transmutation?"

"Obviously, not you Wolfy," Greed says knowing that I never plan of seeing that thing again. "I would hire someone to do it."

I sigh, knowing that if Greed really wants to chase this lead, he will. I sit down with the three of them. "Alright what's the lead, and how do you plan on chasing it down."

-The Next Day-

"I can't believe that were doing this," I say to Martel as I toss one of my knives into the air and catch it, continuously repeating the process.

"Believe it pup," replies Dolcetto from his spot on top of the overhang. "I could have been worse. At least we have home field advantage."

"That's not what I'm referring to. I'm more shocked at you know, the fact that were kidnapping the dude whose supposedly immortal."

"You joined the military at 13 and immediately started fighting in a war, but kidnapping is what sets of your moral compass," remark Martel, grinning at seeing me back to my old self after the Central incident.

"Once again I think you guys are missing my point, what I'm-" I stop talking as I notice Dolcetto sniffing the air.

"He's here," states Dolcetto calmly, before jumping to the ground.

A suit of armor comes walk up the ally way towards us. I look at the armor, studying it. Unable to place where I saw it before I push it out of my mind and prepare for any issues, put my knife away casually hoping to not cause extra issues.

Dolcetto is the first to speak to the armor. "There you are. About time."

The armor hold out a piece of paper to us, and says what is written on it. "We know your secret. Meet us at the Devil's Nest if you want to talk." He puts the piece of paper down and begins to address up directly. "I'm guessing you are the people who wrote this note."

Dolcetto begins to step forward to the armor man, as I lean over to Martel and whisper, "Why is Dolcetto the only one talking to him?" She shrugs her shoulders not all that concerned with the interaction between the two.

Dolcetto turn slightly, knowing that I was talking, but turns to address the person standing before us. "That's right." Dolcetto remarks. "And we know a lot about you."

The person in the armor chooses to respond carefully. "Well that's good, cause there's an awful lot about me that I don't know."

"Then I'm the guy you want to talk too," states Dolcetto as I begin to giggle at him. Martel quickly elbows me in the side to prevent me from ruining the plan. "Why don't you come with us?"

To my surprise, the armored man responds, "But my teacher always says I'm not supposed to go with stranger." From my position behind Dolcetto, I can see him visibly adjust himself surprised at the statement, before I turn around to giggle earning an elbow from Martel once again.

"Uh, how old are you?" questions Dolcetto, as I try to compose myself at the awkward turn this interaction has taken.

"14"

"Well come on then. I'd say 14 is old enough to think for yourself, kid," remarks Dolcetto as he start to move his finger in a circle (a habit he picked up once transmuted with a dog). "You got to start acting like an adult, start taking some risks." I sigh, knowing that this probably won't go as planned.

The armor perks up as if finally realizing something. "You think so? I should think for myself."

 _I didn't know that armor could actually show emotion. I must admit I am impressed._

"Yes!" exclaims Dolcetto, now frustrated with the boy. "And you can start by coming wi-" I flinch as Dolcetto is stopped because the boy kicks him in the face sending him flying backwards.

The armor looks at us and says "So I thought it over for myself, and I decided that I should just make you tell me what I want to know." The child starts to walk over to Dolcetto, who is now lying on the ground.

"So you want to do this by force," remarks Dolcetto before jumping up and pulling out his sword. The armor then hits Dolcetto in the face causing me to step forward wanting to defend the others if necessary. Martel moves forward quickly as Dolcetto uses his sword to remove the armor helmet. Martel jumps on top of the armor, shocking the boy.

"Sorry to drop in," remarks Martel as she slides into the armor, like a snake.

The boy starts to panic. "Uh, you're inside me!"

"Hey! Be a good boy and hold still," states Martel beginning to take control of the armor. "So, what's it like having someone control you from the inside."

"I'd imagine it sucks," I state calmly as I go to help Dolcetto get up.

"You can't stop me from moving, and you're not strong enough to hold this up forever," the armor states, now a slight panic noticeable in his voice.

"Your right," remarks Martel calmly, "but all I'm trying to do is slow you down a little."

"For my turn," speaks Roa for the first time in this interaction, shocking the boy who tries to attack Roa to no success. Roa easily stops the armor, forcing him to the ground. "You alright in there?"

"Oh I'm wonderful" remarks Martel very sarcastically.

"Hey I told you I do that, so don't complain that you're the once inside him." I say with a shrug causing Bido to laugh at my comment.

Dolcetto, who had gone and picked up the helmet walks over and tosses it past me as I make my way towards the kid. Dolcetto remarks, "You're making this way too hard, kid."

"You people aren't human are you?" questions the kid.

"Good guess," remarks Greed who choose to stay quiet for the majority of this interaction. "They're chimeras and they happen to work for me." Greed smiles at the boy, while I walk up to the armor.

"Hello, I'm Em. Nice to meet you," I say honestly.

Roa, Dolcetto, and Bido all look at me unable to believe how polite I was being. Martel sighs knowing that she should have seen this coming. And Greed glances at me, shaking his head while smiling, knowing that I was definitely a unique one.

"Move him inside guys," states Greed, "I have a few things to finish up before we interrogate the kid."


	7. Chapter 7

I added a little bit of time before the conversation between Greed and Alphonse, just cause I wanted to add some Ember and Alphonse interaction. This isn't a long chapter, but I think

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 7

"So how long do you think it will take him to finish up?" I ask Dolcetto as we sit waiting for Greed.

"Not sure pup," replies Dolcetto. I lean back and lay on the floor, board with waiting for Greed. Roa and Dolcetto tied up the armor and carried him into the main room. Martel was still sitting inside of him to make sure that he didn't move. The kid has stayed pretty quiet since we brought him in. Wait! He hasn't said anything to us. I sit up quickly shocking Bido who was sitting to my right.

"Hey, kid!" I remark getting the armor person's attention. "What's your name?" I was honestly curious, cause I felt kind of bad for kidnapping a 14 year old.

"Why should I tell you that," replies the kid coldly.

"Well, I just thought that if were all sitting here, we might as well get to know each other," I say back shrugging my shoulders. Dolcetto sweat drops at my statement, while Roa and Bido shake their head at my statement.

"If you wanted to, you can talk to her," state Martel shocking us all a bit. "Em is a good person." I look away embarrassed, and slightly shocked anyone would think I'm a good person after the things I've done. We sit there in silence for a few moments.

"Alphonse," says the armor, surprising us. I look at him before he continues. "My name is Alphonse Elric." I smile, happy that the kid was talking with me.

"So you said you're 14 right?" I ask, resulting in a quite yes from Alphonse. "Cool. I'm 19, so not that much older than you." I pause trying to think of something else to say. "Do you have any sibling? I had an older brother, but he died. I also have a cousin, who was like a brother to me."

"I have an older brother," replies Alphonse, hesitating slightly before continuing. "His name is Ed."

I pause and think about why those two names sound familiar. I look at Dolcetto. "I recognize those name, but I'm not sure where from." I pause thinking and studying the armor more closely from my spot seated on the floor.

"It maybe because-" begins Alphonse before I cut him off.

"Wait!" I exclaim. "Were you in Central fighting the Freezing and Rock Alchemists?" I ask.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" questions Alphonse, nervous about how I came across that information.

"Dude," I say jumping up now excited. "I was the one who stepped in and fought the Rock Alchemist."

"Seriously," state Martel confused. "Why were you two even fighting them?"

"Well, my brother is a State Alchemist," states the armor hesitant at our curiosity.

"That's impossible," I remark, walking towards the boy making him a bit nervous. "I saw your brother and he looked pretty young. How old is he?"

"15"

"15! How the hell is he a State Alchemist…" I trail off realizing who the kid is. I look intensely at Alphonse. "What's your brother's code name?"

"Fullmetal," response Alphonse shrinking away slightly at my now slightly more intimidating demeanor.

Dolcetto begin to laugh at me, while Roa pats my shoulder, knowing that I'm pissed.

"You mean I saved the brat that broke my record!" I exclaim, as a wonder back over to Dolcetto and Bido, sitting back down of the floor before flopping on my back once more.

"I'm confused," remarks Alphonse mostly to the woman in his armor," why is she so upset?"

"It's a long story," say Martel smiling at the antics of her superior officer.

"No really," I begin sitting up, "I was became a State Alchemist when I was 13, and your brother broke my record." I run my hand through my hair looking at Alphonse. "So, what's his whole -"

I stop talking as I hear the door to the room open, seeing the ever confident Greed walk in looking at the chimera's sitting around the room before speaking. "What do you all say we get started?"


	8. Chapter 8

I had to change the Greed kidnapping Al, plot a little bit to fit in some of the other stuff I wanted to, but it will be pretty similar.

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 8

Greed picks up the armor's helmet, which Bido was holding, and looks into Alphonse's body, where Martel is still sitting, much to her displeasure. "Cool, you're actually hollow."

"You kidnapped him without having proof," I remark causing Greed to turn around and look at me. "Seriously, did you think any part of this plan through?"

"Calm down, Wolfy," states Greed smiling at how easily upset I was at the situation. He turns back to face Alphonse, putting his helmet back on. "The name's Greed, and I wanna be your friend." I turn around and start giggling at how damn lame and creepy that sounded, earning playful glare from Greed.

Greed start to walk over to me, most likely to mess with me since I ruined his moment, but stop once Alphonse speaks. "Then why don't you tell me what you people really are." The causes Greed to turn around and make a noise of curiosity. Alphonse continues, looking deep in thought, "You're not chimeras. It's impossible. No one's made a chimera that can talk."

"You can't believe everything the government tells ya, kid," responds Greed getting on the same level as Alphonse.

"Damn right," I remark quietly with only Greed and Dolcetto hearing my statement.

"You got all the proof you need right inside you," continues Greed as he taps Alphonse's shoulder. "The girl in there is part snake. And this big guy here." Greed pauses and looks at Roa. "Roa, what were you made with? Cow?"

"Yeah," states Roa, not really enjoying having to explain this.

"We've also got a lizard and a crocodile. And the little run you took down earlier tends to lift his leg when he pees," continues the homunculus, causing me to laugh again.

"Only once!" exclaims Dolcetto. He then turn quickly to me. "Shut up pup!"

"Your part dog," states Alphonse slightly concerned.

"Yep," states Dolcetto, suddenly proud of it. "It's not so bad."

"I don't believe it," remarks Alphonse. "It's not possible, who would even be capable of creating one."

"The military," states Greed calmly. "They even managed to catch Wolfy over then and turn her into one," Greed says as he points to me. I look away, not wanting to think about our time spent in the lab.

"Are you saying," begins Alphonse before Greed begins to continue.

"You got it. There's a shadow world beneath yours that's jammed pack with the impossible. Hell, I'm more uncommon then they are." Greed move his hand to show off the ouroboros mark on his hand. "I'm a homunculus."

"A homunculus," stutter Alphonse, shocked at the possibility. I sigh and look away from the kid feeling bad about what's probably going through this kids head.

"You know what that means, right?" begins Greed continuing his speech. "I'm an artificially created human. Really, no joke."

"You're lying!" exclaims Alphonse, obviously thinking Greed is lying. "A homunculus, is only a theory! No one has made one!"

"Kid, I'm telling you," I remark getting Alphonse's attention, "he doesn't lie." I begin to walk towards Alphonse, hoping to calm the situation. "I didn't believe him at first, but it's true. Just listen to what he has to say before you start getting upset."

"Wolfy, its fine," remarks Greed as I turn to him, he give me a small smile, telling me to back off. He turns his attention back to Alphonse as I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "Oh man" states Greed as he stands to his full height. "Guess I gotta prove it." Roa turn and swing his hammer, taking Greed head off, causing him to fall to the floor, as I look away hating when he does this.

Alphonse, shocked at the escalation of event, remarks "Why did you do that to him?" Before he can say any more Greed puts his hand up, as sparks start to fly and his head begins to reform. He stand up and allows the process to finish.

Disgusted by the entire scene, I turn to Bido and say, "That was disgusting. I'm so damn glad I never got to into biological alchemy."

After his head has reformed Greed cracks his neck, and whips the left over blood from his face. "That's one time I've died." Greed turn to see my looking away. "You alright over there Wolfy," asks Greed smirking.

With a sigh I answer, "I hate when you do that."

"No ways," states a shocked Alphonse.

"You get it yet," states Greed who I think is starting to get frustrated with the kid. "Nothing is impossible, right. I'm a little surprised you would be so hard time accepting that. You're just a soul in a suit of armor. Even Wolfy, accepted it sooner."

"Who told you that," questions Alphonse concerned.

Greed moves and works to look as intimidating as possible to Alphonse, before continuing. "People like to talk in the shadow world, and I've got plenty of friends. Ha. Well, let's skip this casual chit chat." Greed move to get down to eye level with the armor. "I'm more interested in hearing what it's like to have a body that will never die." Alphonse looks away clearly uncomfortable, causing Greed to move closer to the armor. "An individual soul transmuted, and bound to an object! It sounds like that's the perfect recipe for immortality to me. Let me explain." Greed moves back slightly to give his "I'm Greed" speech, as I roll my eyes at his dramatics. "See, I'm Greed. I want everything you can think of. Money and women, power and sex, status, glory. I demand the finer things, and, of course, I crave eternal life."

Alphonse asks the most logical question imaginable. "Aren't you already immortal?"

"Thank you!" I exclaim to Alphonse. "I asked that after he told me. And to be hone-" I'm cut off my Dolcetto elbowing me in the side.

"You can chat with the kid later. Let him finish," states Dolcetto earning a glare from me. Greed who had turned to face me during my outburst, turns back to the kid.

"Well, I guess I was put together a little sturdier than most. I am nearly 200 hundred years old, but I wouldn't say that I'm immortal. So I spilled my guts all over," pausing after he hears my try to not laugh at his statement, before continuing. "Told you my darkest secret. Now it's your turn. How'd you get your body?"

Alphonse visible tenses, before Martel speaks. "Just make this easy and tell him, unless you rather be examined, which means we'll have to take you apart."

I look at Alphonse apologetically, feeling bad about all of this.

"I wish I could tell you," states Alphonse shocking me. "That would mean I actually remember how I got it, but I'm not even the one who did the transmutation."

"That's not a problem," states Greed, "In that case I'll just ask the person who did."

I looked at Greed before speaking. "And who do you plan on asking."

Greed stand up and turns towards me. "His brother obviously."

I step up to Greed not slightly man. I stare him in the eye. "You mean to tell me you knew who his brother was?" Greed nods at my statement. "That's why you were asking about the assessment. So I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow when the kid gets back to find out what you want to know."

"Looks like it," replies Greed before turning to Alphonse and smiling putting him arm across my shoulders.

-Later that night-

"Wolfy!" I hear someone exclaim waking me from my nightmare causing me to sit up. I look up allowing my eyes to adjust.

"Greed," I question, my eyes not adjusted to the light that he must have turned on.

I look up at his violet eyes, feel myself start to calm down, knowing that I'm not in the lab again. "You alright," questions the homunculus, already knowing my answer.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I remark still slightly nervous. I look around the room, Greed's room. I sit up fully, causing Greed to back up to give me some space. He places a hand on my shoulder, at which point I move my own to hold his. He waits a minute wanting to allow me to calm down fully, before asking anything else.

"Which one was it," he asks.

"When they removed my automail port," I answer as I reach for my left leg, checking that it's okay. I sigh and lean on Greed. "Sorry" I say quietly, feeling bad about still having these nightmares. Greed pulls me closer, knowing that I was still terrified of the lab.

"It's okay Ember." I turn to look at Greed, surprised at his use of my name. "You don't have to apologize. I know what they did to you. You have every right to be scared."

"Thanks." I give him a small smile. I pull away and get out of bed. I stretch and look at Greed. "I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep, so I might as well go talk to Alphonse." Greed nods, studying me as I exit and move towards my room. I sigh as I close the door.

 _Of course, I have the nightmare when I'm with Greed. I don't sleep with him often, so why the hell does it happen like half the time._

I walk over to the dresser. I don't really want to put a lot of effort into getting dressed right now, so just toss a hoodie on over my tank top and shorts. I exit and go to the main room.

"Hey," I say quietly hoping to not startle Alphonse.

"What are you doing up," he asks concerned as to what I'm doing there.

"Couldn't sleep," I respond, as I pick up a chair and move towards Alphonse. I set the chair down and sit across from him. "I figure, since you can't sleep you might like the company."

"Oh," says Alphonse shocked. "Thanks."

There is a long pause before either of us speak, just sitting there.

"Can I ask you a question," asks Alphonse, surprising me a little bit.

I look at him a blink. "Yeah, of course."

"Why do you have an automail leg?"

I look at my leg. I forgot that the kid didn't know about this. "I attempted human transmutation," I say with a shrug.

"So, you're an alchemist," states Alphonse, whose comment I nod at in acknowledgement. "That explain why they made a big deal out of you believing Greed." Alphonse pauses not sure how to continue. "Who did you try to bring back," questions Alphonse.

"Well I've actually done it 3 times," I say rubbing the back of my neck, shocking Alphonse. I push my bang behind my ear, allowing Alphonse to see my left eye. "I attempted to bring back my brother, which is how I lost my leg. The eye sight in my left eye was the price for my dad. The third time was a bit complicated."

"How come," asks Alphonse.

"Well, a bunch of us served in Ishval. We got injured and the government took us for experiments. There were going to turn someone into a chimera. I told them I'd do anything to protect the people I severed with." I pause remembering that day. "They took me up on that offer. I lost my hearing because of that. They also still made everyone a chimera."

"But you seem to hear fine," remarks Alphonse deep in thought. "How did you get your hearing back?"

"When they made me a chimera, I got the hearing of a wolf."

"Oh," says Alphonse not sure how to continue the conversation.

"So, who did you try to bring back," I ask hoping Alphonse will keep talking to me.

"Our mother," says Alphonse sadly. "My brother lost his leg, and gave up his arm to bind my soul to this armor."

"Damn"

We sit there for a few minutes not really saying anything, when we both turn towards the open door, where Greed now stands. Greed looks at me and starts to walk over with a mug full of a coffee.

"Here Wolfy," remarks Greed passing me the mug, before starting to walk away.

I turn to him. "Thanks Greed. You didn't have to do that."

He waves me off and leaves the room.

"Why do you trust him," asks Alphonse snapping me back to reality. I turn to face Alphonse. "I mean it seems like he's not really a good person."

I think for a moment, before figuring out a way to explain my reasoning for following the homunculus. "He's actually the one that saved us from the lab. We've been here at the Devil's Nest ever since." I look down at my coffee before continuing to answer Alphonse's question. "You see, the lab really did a number on us, so we can't exactly go home and start living our old lives again. In fact, most of our loved ones think that we dies in Ishval." I look back up at Alphonse. "Greed gave us a place to go and a chance to live our lived out. Granted, we might do some questionable things for him, but considering what we were supposed to do during Ishval I don't think he's actually that bad."

"What were you supposed to do in Ishval," questions Alphonse.

"That's a story for another day, Al," I respond hoping to change the subject. "So I never got to ask, what's your brother's research on?"

Alphonse looks at me, puzzled by my request, "Honestly, he's trying to find a way to get our bodies back, so doesn't really do any actual research. He probably just made something up for his assessment."

I laugh at the statement. "Damn, that's insane. I honestly never had an assessment, so I'm not really sure how strict they are, but can't imagine being able to do that."

"So," begins Alphonse, "you were a State Alchemist?"

"Yep, the Obsidian Alchemist," I state, still proud of my title. "My brother travelled around a lot and found some Obsidian. When he dies I started using it for my alchemy and got pretty good. I use it for my weapons. There are even trace amounts in my automail, in case of emergency." I pause not sure what else I could tell or ask the kid that would continue the conversation. "I also use a few other unique methods, but I'll tell you about those another time also."

"What places did your brother travel to?"

"You name it," I said shrugging my shoulders. "He went to Xing a lot. I have a few good contacts there because of him. He went to Aerugo and Creta a few times also, but they made no lasting impressions on him." I look up at the clock, seeing that it's almost 5am. "Sorry Alphonse, but I think we're going to have to end the conversation for now. I should probably get ready. The first train comes in today at 7 so I'd image we'll be seeing your brother soon." I give Alphonse a smile as I get up to leave.

"You don't have to do this," says Alphonse, but I ignore him and walk out of the room.

"She isn't doing it because she has to," remarks Martel, shocking both Alphonse and I. "Thank you, for giving her a chance and getting to know her."

 _Damn it. How long has she been up? And how much did she hear me say?_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC

Chapter 9

-A Few Hours Later-

"So how long do you think it will take for him to get back," I ask everyone standing with me waiting for Bido to bring Alphonse's brother here.

"Don't know," replies Roa, "but I can't imagine it will be much longer."

I start to pace around the room, hoping that Bido won't take much longer. He looks more like a chimera than any of us, so if it gets caught it means major trouble for us. Greed and Dolcetto watch me knowing how protective I am over the others here even though I'm kind of reckless with myself. "Maybe I should go see what's going on," I say and start to walk towards the door. Greed grabs my arm and forces me to sit in a chair, leaving his hand on my shoulder trying to keep me from doing something rash. I sigh, knowing that I won't win this argument. "Fine I won't go," I say dejectedly. Dolcetto laughs at me, while Roa jut shakes his head at my behavior. Greed give my shoulder a squeeze before letting go and walking back over to study Alphonse's armor more. I lean back in the chair looking at the ceiling.

THUMP

I fall backwards as the door is slammed open. Bido is tossed into the room and is followed by a short blond kid, who I can only assume Alphonse's brother, Edward. I jump up and make my way over to an injured Bido as Edward steps a bit further into the room. I shoot a glare at him for injuring my fellow chimera.

"Brother," exclaims Alphonse, clearly excited.

"Never really crossed my mind that you could get kidnapped," said the short blond.

"Brother, this guys a homunculus."

"Are you serious," questions Edward, clearly shocked at the statement.

"Hey! Way to ruin it," remarks Greed clearly upset.

"Yeah, come on kid," I remark surprising the others. "Where's the fun in just telling him."

Alphonse choosing to ignore me continues talking to Edward. "You might be able to get some leads from him on how to get our original bodies back. Plus the girl over there is an alchemist, she might be able to help us."

I look at Alphonse and glare. "I don't go around telling everyone that, so I'd appreciate it if you don't just blab it out."

Greed starts to step in front of Alphonse and me. He hold up his hand to show his Ouroboros tattoo and smiles smugly at the kid.

"An Ouroboros tattoo…" remarks Edwards, at which I roll my eyes. No need to say it out loud.

"Aren't you observant," mocks Greed. "I was hoping that I'd only have to deal with the little armored giant."

Edwards responds not moving as Greed continues to step forward. "Why don't you just ask your partners whatever you want to know?" I sigh knowing who the short stack was refereeing to, considering Greed warned me about them.

"Partners?" questions Greed clearly not getting what the kid was hinting at.

"Yeah. The rest of the Ouroboros gang from the Fifth Lab. They had a couple of armor bonded souls with them as well." I whistle, impressed that they got something before Greed.

"You don't say" remarks Greed. "Well it's kind of a long story…but we don't talk much anymore. I've got a little proposal for you. You guys are pretty desperate to get your bodies back, right?" Alphonse turn to look at me, causing me to look away, knowing that while I like the kid I can't help him now. "Because, I can teach you how to fabricate your own homunculus in no time at all. In return, all I ask is you teach me how to transmute a soul. Classic 'Equivalent Exchange'." Greed turn to face Alphonse. "But I really don't understand why you would want your other body back. Seems like you've got one that's perfect already."

I look noticing that Edwards seems to be getting madder. I step a bit closer to Greed, planning on stopping the kid if he tried anything.

"No, I don't!" exclaim Alphonse upset at Greed's claims.

"You're joking right? You don't need to eat. You don't need to sleep. You don't even need to use the toilet! Sounds great to me!"

"That's enough," remarks a furious sounding Edward. We all turn to face the short blond alchemist, curious as to what his next move is. "SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH! AHHHH! SOUNDS GREAT TO YOU!? IT SEEMS PERFECT!? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE HELL HE'S HAD TO GO THROUGH STUCK WITH THAT BODY! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO TRANSMUTE A SOUL!? YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AND YOU WANT TO TRADE SECRETS WITH ME!? I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU, CREEPS! I'LL SMASH YOU! END YOU! AND I WON'T GIVE YOU SLIME ANYTHING! In other words there won't be an exchange with you SCUUUUUM!"

We all stand there slightly shocked. I hide behind Greed as I try not to laugh at the kid. Greed begins to clap at his dramatics, while Dolcetto step forward.

"Guess were doing this by force again…" states Dolcetto, not looking forward to this exchange.

"Don't kill him alright?" asks Greed of Dolcetto while he steps out of the way, pulling me with him.

"Yeah, Yeah…" says Dolcetto.

"And don't get your ass kicked again," I remark playfully to the dog chimera. Dolcetto growls at my comment but move forward and pulls his sword out.

Dolcetto move to cut Edward, who jumps out of the way. "You're a lot slower than a prisoner I know!" remarks Ed. Edward then moves to hit Dolcetto in the face causing me to growl at him. He transmutes is arm into a blade, and I move to step forward. "Next!"

"Roa…Get the armor kid out of here. Guess we'll dismantle then." I step up with Greed ready to have the short alchemist.

"Right," remarks Roa as he grabs Alphonse and starts to move.

"Hey, hold on!" says Alphonse desperate for them to stop.

Ed moves to run forwards as Greed steps up. "Drop him!" Edward move to strike but is stopped by Greed's hand as I move behind him sweep him legs sending him to the ground. He quickly gets up and glares at me, but turns his attention back to Greed. Sending several more strikes at the homunculus. Greed meanwhile give me a look to say stay out of this one.

"Nope, sorry. That little hand sword of yours is kind of unique but it can't even scratch my Ultimate Shield!" Ed sends a barrage of spike from the ground towards Greed as I stand ready off to the side, worried about this escalating. Ed uses a distraction to stop Greed. Edward then comes up and gets Greed by the neck using his legs and forces him to the ground, smashing his head. Edward then jumps up and looks Greed.

"Guard your head next time!" he then turns to me. "So you next then," he says with a fire in his eye. Before I can respond Greed goes to scratch the kid, barely missing. Ed jumps back clearly shocked.

"Oh, that hurt," states Greed calmly as he stands up. "That move would have hospitalized most people."

"But you're not like most people, huh" question Edward clearly surprised. I take my chance and jump in front of Edward, and swiping at him with my own claws, not planning on letting him take this fight any further.

"Wolfy" exclaims Greed. I pause and turn slightly towards Greed letting him know that I'm listening. "Back off and go with the others. I don't want you getting hurt." I sigh and step to the side, turning to look at Greed.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say looking at the kid, "but I'll back off." I take a few more steps back, putting my hands up to tell the kid I'm not going to keep fighting me. I turn to look at Greed one last time, "Just be careful." Greed flashes me a smile.

"Obviously, Wolfy." He turns to Edwards. "Back to you. Well, my body is…All that sets me apart are my Ultimate Shield and my advanced healing powers…Nothing special, but you're never gonna beat me." Greed stand up now recovered. I study the kid now facing Greed in a fighting stance again. "So I suggest making a deal." Edward makes no move to do so. "Oh…You're one of _those_ guys. Don't care if somebody beats the crap out of you, but if someone lays a finger on family member you completely freak out. What do you know, you and Wolfy over there are pretty similar then." I glare I Greed not wanting to be compared to the kid. "What a waste…you lost your temper like this and you'll lose my information and your brother." I look between the two nervous about where things go from here.

"My brother is fine! He's just waiting for me to kick your ass! You've already told us you're not immortal, remember!? And your Ultimate Shield doesn't cover much!"

I roll my eyes and groan causing the kid to glare at me now as Greed starts laughing. "You really think this is all he can do. He's more powerful than you give him credit for."

"Sorry to let you down, but she's right! I've been holding back! This obscures my handsome face, so I try not to wear it that much." I look as Greed starts to cover his entire body with the Ultimate Shield. Edward stares at him in shock. "I wasn't kidding kid! Try all you like but you aren't gonna beat me!" Greed move forward quickly continuing the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 10

 _Greed needs to finish this. The kids smart. He'll figure out Greed's secret eventually._

Both Edward and Greed have been going at it for quite some time. Greed was thoroughly beating the kid, but he was starting to calm down, which seem bad for Greed. Greed sends the kid flying into a wall. The kid stay down for a while, before Greed speaks up. "You dead yet?" Edward looks at him, the fire never having left his eyes. "There you go! You're chock-full of piss and vinegar! I appreciate your effort, but you just can't win! So, are you ready to tell me your secret now? Hgh?"

I step forward unsure as to why Edwards hasn't giving up. He has made to headway, and running out of time before he passes out.

"Thanks for toying with me…"

"What?" I stand on edge knowing that the kid figured out what Greed's shield is made with. I move to step forward, before Greed turns and looks at me. "Wolfy, it's gonna be fine. Calm down." I step back more nervous now. Edward looks at me confused as to why I was so nervous. He turn back to face Greed.

"You gave me just enough time to cool off and start thinking clearly…" Edwards gets up preparing to continue this fight. He looks at his automail arm, causing me to stop myself as I reach for my leg. "Isn't my mechanic amazing or what? Even after all this, it's still working…" Edward claps his hands creating a transmutation. He grabs Greed's arm transmuting it. I put my hands over my mouth, to keep from making a noise of nervousness. Greed won't let me step in, so I have to wait.

"How long you wanna drag this out kid?" Greed moves forward quick to attack the kid. "It'd be much easier if you just…stay down!" Greed goes to punch Edward, his Ultimate Shield breaking apart. Greed pulls his hand back recoiling in pain, as Edward stand there confident. Edward looks at me and gives me a questioning glance as I try to look calm. Greed heals his hand and reforms his shield and breaking a spike from earlier next to him, checking his shield. He looks at me, trying to read what's going through my head. "Well that was bizarre. Good as new." Edward gets Greed to come and continue the fight. Edward transmutes Greed's torso this time, before jumping away. "What was that for?" Edward jumps behind Greed and send a stream of spikes him way. "Come on again. Try a new one!" The spikes impale Greed and screams in pain. He stagers backwards as I move next to him as he falls to his knees. "What the hell did you do to my shield?"

"It's actually pretty simple once you think about it. You may be a homunculus, but you really shouldn't have told me that your body is human - " Edward begins before I cut him off.

"Considering that means a third of it is carbon."

"Yeah," says Edward somewhat surprised. "The hardness of carbon varies depending on how the atoms are arranged." Greed heals and starts to stand up, repairing his shield. "So it's obvious that what you shield is made of. Once I got that figured out, the rest is simple alchemy." Edward glances at me. "I am curious as to how you know so much." I glare at the kid, not trusting him.

Greed dashes at the kid again. "I'm glad to hear it. It's no fun if it's not a challenge!" Edward dodges Greed's punch and performs a transmutation on his chest again.

"And there's one other important thing I noticed!" Ed turns and hits Greed with his automail arm, sending him flying, causing me to growl at the boy. "You can't harden your shield and heal at the same time!" I move and stop Greed from falling backwards, he looks at me, and touches my arm to say thanks, but get the hell out of here. I shake my head, because there is no way that I'm leaving. He turn to face Fullmetal again

"I think that it's safe to say that I underestimated you."

"You think so," I remark angrily at Greed, earning a glare from the homunculus.

"But how much longer can you keep this up in your condition." Ed begins to grit his teeth angry that Greed is right. I perk up hearing something behind the door. All of a sudden the door is burst open.

"Sorry to barge in like this," remarks the familiar voice of Izumi Curtis. I move behind Greed worried that she will recognize me.

She begins to yell at Edward and send him flying as Greed puts an arm up to make sure that I'm okay.

She turns and addresses Greed now. "Thanks for your hospitality. He definitely needed the exercise."

"Teacher, careful he's a homunculus, and this girl seems to know alchemist," I hit my head lightly into Greed's back about ready to strangle the kid for calling me out.

"Shit," I mumble.

"Yes I know. I could hear the two of you all the way down the hall. Now I suggest you let Emily and Edward go."

"Shit," I mumble again causing Greed to turn and glance at me before addressing Izumi.

"Oh give me a break. Don't tell me you're going to try and start something, lady. Plus Wolfy's name isn't Emily, so I don't know who you're talking about." Greed pushes me off to the side a little bit. "It's no fun fighting a woman." Izumi runs up and transmutes Greed's skull and kicks him sending him into the wall. She turn to me.

"Emily," I freeze knowing that now I'm screwed, "are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Well you see…" I begin rubbing the back of my neck before being interrupted by Greed.

"Hahahaha. Well now, what the hell are you?" mocks Greed as I face palm.

"You asked what I am," she points to herself. "A HOUSEWIFE!"

I make my way over to the door, as Greed and the two other alchemist in the room continue to fight. Eventually, Greed makes his way over to me. "Hahahaha. A housewife and a hotheaded brat, what a team, though in all honesty, not one I'm particularly interested in fighting. I'll just be on my way now."

"What?" remarks Ed, shocked.

"You coward," exclaims Izumi, before coughing up blood.

"Come on, Wolfy." I look at Greed. "It's time we head out."

We both move to dash out of the room, Greed deactivating his Ultimate Shield.

"You never told me you knew how my shield worked," remarks Greed.

"I figured if people knew I knew, they would try to get it out of me." I glance at Greed, who is grinning, probably still excited from the fight. I stop suddenly, and turn around. Greed stops with me and looks at me. I widen my eyes realizing what I hear. "The military's here." I turn to Greed, who takes my arm and forces me to keep moving.

We come to the sewer tunnels and start to slow down walking. I suddenly stop, hearing the clang of armor up ahead.

"I think Martel is up ahead." Greed nods at my statement as we continue walking. She is arguing with Alphonse, causing me to laugh a little.

We catch sight of the armor, and Martel pops out. I don't pay attention to the conversation, still listening for signs of the military.

Suddenly, I hear someone behind me. "I can't let you do that." I tense up as Greed turns around and Martel gets back into the armor. I turn around and start to back up, noticing the Furher. Greed move over a step to stand in front of me. I stop paying attention to what is being said. This man is the reason I was in that damn lab. Greed and Bradley begin a brutal fight as I look trying to figure out a way to stop all of this.

"Greed" Martel exclaims. I turn to finally look at her and Alphonse. They both look at me. "Em get out of here." I turn back to the fight noticing Greed getting his ass handed to him. I allow my claws to come out and allow my teeth to sharpen. Lastly, I pull out my daggers and set them on the ground. I clap my hands and use them to transmute a spear with some of the stone from the ground.

"Not a chance," I growl. "I'm not running." With that remark I move into help Greed, not willing to let him face this monster alone.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 11

I slide backwards, nearly falling, trying to block the fast strikes coming from Bradley. I order to knock his blades out of his hands I thrust my spear upwards dislodging them. Greed now takes his chance and moves in front of my, attempting to strike the Fuhrer. This doesn't work as the Fuhrer then cuts off Greed's arm again, and slashes towards me, causing my to jump back again, this time clapping my hands. I use the sewer water to produce steam to keep Bradley back. I land next to Greed, my automail leg giving out, most likely damaged.

"Wolfy, get out of here now!" exclaims Greed obviously pissed. I move to stand up and struggle to stay upright. "Wolfy, didn't you hear me!" remarks Greed. "I SAID GO!"

"Shut up, Greed!" I remark and glare at the homunculus next to me. I turn and growl at Bradly. "I'm not stupid. I can see that he's a homunculus, and that it would be hard for either of us to take him down. I'm faster than you are, though, so we should use that to our advantage."

"Well, you never cease to surprise me Ember," remarks Bradley. I groan, knowing that he in fact does remember me. "After failing to do your job in Ishval, and barley contributing to the military's research, you align yourself with a homunculus. I must say that I am sure all of Amestis is disappointed."

"Well, it's not like working for you was any different." I say standing my ground. "If I'm not mistaken that is an Ouroboros on your eye. Is it not?"

"Sir," remarks a voice behind Bradley. "What is she talking about?"

Bradley turn and quickly executes two soldiers who had wandered into out fight, leaving there bodies in the water.

"Damn," I remark rubbing the back of my neck. "That was cruel, even for you." I take the bodies which Bradley has sent flying my way and throw them in the opposite direction, knowing I had a few tricks I could use if necessary.

Greed stands up and makes another attempt to kill Bradley, but is stopped and sent flying towards Martel and Alphonse. With Bradley looking away, I move towards him, only to have my knives, which I transmuted back, stopped by his blades. I mutter a string of swear words, as Bradley, forces me to lose my balance, and send my flying into the side of the water way.

"Em, are you okay," yells Martel. I stand up and give her a thumbs up to show that I'm not dead yet. "I said open up!"

"I can't! He'll kill you!"

Bradley continues to walk towards Greed and I. "That makes 15 times you've died now…How many lived have you got left?" He turn and looks me in the eye. "I must say you're still as impressive as ever Ember. Most people would have fallen after my first strike." I turn and spit some blood, preparing to respond to that remark, but am stopped.

"Oh crap…" remarks the familiar voice of Dolcetto. "I kind of wish we died back there…"

 _No, they all have to get out of here now! If they take him on they're guaranteeing their death._

"We still have plenty of time to turn tail and run away." I look at Roa pleading with him that he gets Dolcetto to run.

"Trust me. I'd love to, but I've got the noxious canine sense of loyalty." Dolcetto turns to look at Alphonse. "Do us a favor kid and get them out of here…" Dolcetto move to pull his sword out and I get ready to move.

"Protect them…" says Roa getting ready to battle.

They move forward, and so do Bradley and I. Before either party can make contact I clap and create a wall of steam, stopping both sides. I take the two soldiers and transmute them to look like Dolcetto and Roa (luckily they were about the same size) quickly. I turn to the two of them. They look at me shocked, but understand and take off. I use some alcahistory that my brother taught me to make the soldiers into puppets, distracting Bradley as they got away. He slices the two decoys and moves to attack me as the steam begins to dissipate. I move to block his blade with my knife, but don't have enough time, only managing to deflect the blade. Bradley pierces my right shoulder. I quickly clap my hands and transmute his blade, making it brittle. I snap it and jump backwards, wincing as a portion of the blade remains lodged in my shoulder. Bradley prepares to attack again, and I ready myself to help Martel.

"Wow…" I perk up knowing that Greed's probably pissed. Bradley stops and turn towards the homunculus. "That was a little excessive. Killing me is one thing, but they're not coming back. Plus you know how valuable Wolfy, there is. Killing her just makes you a fool." I look at Greed his violet eyes, meeting my mismatched blue ones, hoping he understands that they aren't really dead. His hand begins to reform again, as he stand to face Bradley.

"Pitying the lost lives of your pawn? Pathetic…" remarks Bradley

"Ass hole," I mutter hoping no one heard me. I grasp at my shoulder, feeling the blood continue to flow as Martel yells at Alphonse.

"Excuse me?" begins Greed as I move towards Alphonse, Greed being Bradley's only focus. "Are you senile? Did you forget who I am old man? I'm the living incarnation of "Greed"! Those weren't my friends, Bradley!" I roll my eyes at him, honestly not fully believing his words. "They were my possessions! Money, Women, Henchman…they are all possessions! So, killing my henchman is the same as stealing from me! And I don't let people take what is mine!"

"Greed…You've grown more pathetic by the second!" The two begin to fight again, and I open up Alphonse's armor.

"We have to go now, Martel." I reach in and try force her out of the armor. She looks at me, then at the bodies.

"We have to help -" she start wanting to help our boss.

"There's no time! He's too strong!" I reach in and grab her again, leaning over. I finally manage to pull her out, but in the process get blood on Alphonse's blood seal. "Shit!" I yell as Alphonse falls limp, more of my blood dripping on him. "Damn it!" I turn and look at Greed fighting Bradley, making no headway. I grab Martel's hand and move for the exit. As I start to run, Martel finally realizing why we have to do this, let's go and runs beside me.

"He'll be okay," I says quietly to me.

"I'm not sure about that," I say hearing Greed yell in pain as we run.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 12

I wince as I slide down against a wall on the outskirts of Dublith. Martel moves and crouches in from of me, looking at my shoulder. ""How you holing up" she asks, concerned.

I look at her and shrug, only to cause me to wince, and her to give me a small smile. "Where do you think they are?" I ask Martel referring to the other chimeras.

"Don't know, but I'm sure they'll be here soon." Martel moves to grasp the blame in my shoulder. She starts to pull it out, before I pull away, gasping at the pain.

"Damn, pup," remarks the voice of Dolcetto causing both Martel and I to straighten up, "what happened to you?" Dolcetto walks up to us, Roa close behind.

"Well it's been a while since I've been impaled," I begin sarcastically, "so I forgot how much fun it was and decided to let it happen again." Dolcetto rolls his eyes at this remark, while Roa places a hand on Martel's shoulder, trying to keep her from worrying. I sigh and look up at Dolcetto. "Can you give me a hand?" I ask slightly embarrassed. He smile and leans over letting me put my left arm over him shoulder, lifting me and helping me stand.

Roa looks between the four of us, before speaking. "Where are Bido and Ulchi?"

I look at the ground, as does Martel before answering. "Ulchi is dead, and we couldn't find Bido." Dolcetto looks between the two of us.

"We should get moving, if we don't want the military to find us," he states, starting to help me walk.

-An Hour Later-

I wince as Dolcetto helps me onto a sofa at Greed's safe house in the forest. He sighs and sits down next to me. He glances at my left leg before look at me. "What happened to your leg," he asks.

"It's just the mechanism in the ankle," I replay causing him to sigh, relieved that it was simple. "I can patch it for now, but I need a mechanic to take a look at it." I move to push my hair back, with my right hand, but flinch, unable to lift my arm fully. Martel walks into the room with a first aid kid, knowing that my shoulder needs to be patched up and that Dolcetto and Roa have some injuries as well.

"I need one of you two to hold her, while I get the blade out," Martel says, hoping that it won't be hard to get out. Dolcetto looks at Roa who was sitting in a chair across the room. Both of them get up, I look at them about to argue, before Dolcetto silences me with a glare. I sigh and lay down as Roa comes over. He stand next to me, but places one of his legs on top, his hand on my left shoulder and his other on my right arm. I look at Martel as she moves closer. "Sorry," she whispers, knowing that this will hurt. She grasps the blade and moves to pull it out quickly. I yelp at the sudden shock of pain that came with removing it. She hands the blade to Dolcetto, who sets it on the table. Roa then proceeds to stand up and move back to where he was sitting.

"Thanks," I mutter as Martel turns to the first aid kid, in order to get supplies to clean and stich my shoulder. She pauses and smiles at me, knowing that I would be fine. She begins to clean my injuries as I close my eyes trying to relax and not think about it.

"So what's next," asks Roa, causing me to open my eyes and attempt to sit up, only to have Martel push me back down.

"I'm not sure," I reply sadly, turning my head to face the others. "I don't think Greed's coming back." They all pause and look at me. "Bradley was way too fast…I think that we should - " I stop as Dolcetto cuts me off.

"What the hell!" Dolcetto stands up knocking over the chair. "There's no way the boss would let him win. Plus you were there and you're the fastest of us, you should have been able to take him down."

"Dolcetto!" exclaims Martel, stopping Dolcetto. "If she would have kept fighting she would have died." Dolcetto stops and looks at me, questioning if it's true. I look away, not wanting to face the fact that I can't ever seem to win against the military. "Let's take this one step at a time."

"Fullmetal," I say quietly, shocking the others. "Fullmetal knew about the other homunculi. If I can get some info off of him, maybe we can make a play." I look at them for any reaction, but don't see what I want. "Something tells me that Alphonse might be willing to help, and we can use that to figure out what's going on and where to go next. Plus, he has to have a mechanic and I can use that to get my leg fixed."

Roa speaks up, voicing his concerns. "The armor kid, might trust you, but I doubt that his brother will be easy to convince."

"They're both alchemist and I can tell that they don't trust the government fully… I can tell them about what happened with us in Ishval and in the lab. It might make them see that we're only fighting to stay alive and don't want to hurt them. I would have to convince them that Greed was just a means to an end, but I think I can do that… Ed needs to get his arm fixed, but they probably won't leave right away. I can go later tonight or in the morning to talk to them." I pause hoping that no one has a problem with my plan.

"I don't know, pup" says Dolcetto, causing me to deflate a little. "You would be exposed to a lot of people capable of recognizing you."

I sigh. "I know, but right now I think I have to take the risk."

Everyone is quite for a few minutes, Martel finishing my shoulder and moving to help Roa, whose injuries were worse than Dolcetto's.

"At least wait until morning to go," remarks Martel, surprising all of us. "You should rest, so go to sleep and we'll get everything set up early tomorrow."

"Alright then," I say as Dolcetto shakes his head still unsure about this.

"I here I thought things were going to calm down," remarks Roa, causing me to smirk knowing nothing with us would ever be simple or calm.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 13

I sigh and look at the Curtis residence, knowing that I was going to have a lot of explaining to do to Izumi and the Elrics. I knock on the door and step back waiting for someone to answer. Luckily for me, Sig answers the door. "Emily, what are you doing here?" questions the tall man.

"I need to talk to Izumi and the Elrics," I pause noticing Sig is shocked that I know Izumi's student's name. "Yesterday was weird and I'm sure that they have questions."

Sig nods and steps aside letting me into the house. He point to what I assume is a bedroom. "They're all in there." I nod my thanks and start to make my way over, knocking on the door when I reach it. I hear a voice say come in and open the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" remarks Edwards loudly, while Izumi hits him for being rude.

As Ed lays on the floor Izumi motions for me to step inside. I do and close the door. "Emily, I think you have some things to explain."

I go to rub the back of my neck, but stop feeling the tension in my shoulder still, putting my arm down. "Yeah, I figured." I pause not sure how to continue. "Well, I guess the first thing is that my name isn't Emily, its Ember."

"But Greed called you Wolfy?" question Edward, still angry with me.

"Yeah that was his nickname for me." I smile remembering the first time he called me that. "Honestly, I tried to stop him from using it but he wouldn't listen." I pause and look at them, trying and failing to read what their thinking. "I am an alchemist, but I used to be a State Alchemist." I stop talking knowing that this will bring up a lot of questions.

"I don't believe you," remarks Izumi determined. "Assuming that you are 19 like you've told me before, there is no way you could have been a State Alchemist at your age."

"I promise that I'm telling the truth. I became a State Alchemist 6 years ago, and I was known as the Obsidian Alchemist." I look at Izumi noticing that she recognized the name. "When I was in Ishval, the higher ups found out that my men and I weren't completing our mission correctly. They staged an accident, injuring us and then did experiments on us, turning us into chimeras." I stop and hope that someone will say something.

Izumi is the first to speak up. "I remember hearing about you, assuming you're being truthful, when you got into the army. I thought that you were a fool, and apparently I was right."

"What was your mission?" questions Edward, still not believing me.

"Something no one should ever have to do," I pause thinking about how cruel the leader of our country is. "It doesn't matter anyways. We never did it."

Alphonse who had been quiet the entire time speaks up. "Brother. Teacher. She told me a lot of this before Edwards showed up. She had no reason to lie to me. I believe her." I smile at the armor, glad that my assumptions about the kid were right.

"Yeah, but we don't have any proof," claims Edward.

"What about my pocket watch," I ask mention "because I still have it." I pull my State ordered watch out of my pocket and hand it to Izumi. "Greed was the one who rescued us from the lab. When he got us out he took a few items that they had confiscated off of people. One of those items was my watch."

"Why were you working with Greed?" question the short blond.

I sigh, knowing that this was a hard question to answer. "To be honest…I trusted him and I still do." I look at the shocked faces. "He took us because we were unique and he wanted everything that the world has to offer…but we all kind of fit together." I look directly at Edward. "We were outcasts from the military and didn't blindly follow them. Greed was the same way with the other homunculi. Plus, all of us chimeras were outcasts. Our families all think that we're dead, so why go and drag them into this mess. It just made more sense to stay."

Izumi crosses her arms before speaking. "Fine. That answers why you were working with that man, but why are you here?"

"I need help," I say looking down at the floor. "My automail was damaged, and I -"

"Not a chance," remarks Ed cutting me off. I look at him shocked. "We are not taking you to our mechanic. You might be telling the truth, but you still kidnapped my brother." He glares at me. "You know that human transmutation is taboo, so why would you help Greed get that information."

"She didn't really help them, brother" states Alphonse surprising all of us. "She actually seem kid of mad that she was involved at all."

"He's right," I reply shocking Edward. "I've performed human transmutation 3 times, and I know how to transmute a single soul. I refused to tell Greed how, and he knew it. I even tried to convince him not to kidnap your brother, but he wouldn't listen. I know that you probably think that I should have done more to help you and your brother, but I am loyal to Greed. He did a lot for us, and I couldn't just turn my back on him. I'm not a good person, and I'm well aware of that fact. If I had tried to stop Greed more, things could have gone worse. I make my choice because I want to protect people. Hell, I even saved your life once. "

"I've never met you before yesterday," remarks Edward adamantly.

"Really? Because I'm sure that the incident with the Freezing and Rock alchemist was a few weeks ago." Ed stops, and stares at me.

"Prove it."

I pause and think of how I can prove it. "Do you remember the weapons that were used against the Rock Alchemist?" Ed nods his head. I reach for my belt, noticing him tense up. I pull both the holders for my knives and pass them to Edward. He opens them and studies them, noticing that they are the same. Edward satisfied passes the knives back to me.

"Why come to us?" questions Edward, still in protective brother mode, reminding me of my cousin.

"We have nowhere to go." I look out the window at the town before us. "Greed is missing, and we can't trust the government, but you don't seem to trust all of them fully either. I figured you two would be a good place to start." I look between the two and put my hand out. Izumi places my pocket watch in it. I sigh as no one says anything. I turn to leave giving a wave, not planning on staying if they don't plan on saying anything.

"We leave for Rush Valley this afternoon," states Edward. "I suggest you hurry up and get your stuff before we leave." I smile, relieved that the kid trusts me enough to help.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 14

"Wow you must be really dumb to attempt to attack the Fuhrer during you exam," I remark walking down the streets of Rush Valley alongside Ed and Al.

"Didn't you just try to kill him?" questions Alphonse.

"Hey that was a matter of life and death."

"That's what they all say," responds Edward with a smirk. "I'm still not one hundred percent sure why he was so adamant on killing you though."

"I told you! It's because he's an ass hole!"

"Sorry Em, but I don't think that was his reasoning," replies Alphonse politely.

I grunt a response as we continue to walk down the street. I wince as someone bumps into my shoulder. Ed glances at me before speaking. "What happened to your shoulder? You seem to be having trouble with it."

"Bradley stabbed me, but I broke the blade." Al looks at me a bit shocked at that. "It's patched up, but still hurts." Ed nods satisfied with my response. Al pauses and start to walk on my right side to keep people from bumping into me. I smile at him, grateful that he's a nice guy.

"So, what's this mechanic of yours like?" I question Ed, hoping he gives me an actual answer, but Alphonse chooses to answer instead.

"She's actually a good friend of ours. We grew up with her, and she even built the automail brother uses." I whistle, impressed by the girl's abilities. "Do you know if your leg needs repaired or replaced?"

"Just repaired. I know the mechanism at the ankle is what's messed up, so she doesn't even have to check the whole think."

Ed looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "Trust me that gear head will want to examine the whole thing." I raise an eyebrow at Edward's statement, and turn back towards Alphonse.

"So…he has a crush on her right?" I question much to Ed's annoyance. Ed turns away from us angry as Alphonse nods in response, causing me to laugh a little.

"Whatever, we're here," remarks Ed as we stop in front of a generic automail store. We walk into the store and Ed yells, "Hey Winry!," only to be stopped as a wrench is thrown at him. I start laughing at the interaction as a pretty blond girl comes and starts to yell at him. While she is still yelling at him, they move to a different room, probably to examine his automail.

Alphonse and I sit there waiting for them to finish and come out. I look up at Alphonse. "So what do you think will come first?" I question wanting to fill the silence that had started to grow uncomfortable. "He mentions me, or she notices me."

"I think she'll notice you first," replies Alphonse honestly. Suddenly, Edward walks out of the room with Winry.

Edward turns to Al. "She needs to go get some parts, so let's wander around. See you in a bit."

"Bye Ed. Bye Al. Be careful with your automail and don't get into too much trouble," she responds cheerfully, making me smile.

They start to exit, but before doing so Alphonse turns and points to me. "By the way, this is Ember. She was wondering if you could take a look at her leg."

Winry turns finally noticing me as I smile at her. Embarrassed she says "I'm sorry about that. I can definitely take a look at it for you." I laugh a little bit and wave it off.

"Don't worry about it. Things like this happen more than you know." She brings me to a back room where I sit and start to roll up my pants leg, just above my ankle and take my boot off. She gives me a questioning glance. "There's something wrong at the ankle, the rest is fine."

"To be fair, I'd rather check the whole thing, just to make sure." I look and notice she's holding a wrench. Deciding to be smarter than Ed, I move to roll my pant leg up, but pause before finishing.

"Just so you know there was an issue with the port a while back, so it's not exactly pretty," I say not looking her in the eye. She steps forward and rolls my pant the rest of the way realizing that if I had the choice I would never show her.

Her eyes widen in shock at the massive scars where my real leg meets automail. "What happened?" she questions worried about the entire state of my automail and leg at that point. She reaches to touch it, but stop not sure what to do. "If someone did this when putting it on, they did a terrible job."

I look down at the scars, they were jagged and there were so many on them. Even to this day, I'm not quite sure how they managed to mangle my leg so badly. I turn and look anywhere but at those scars. "It happened when someone removed my port. I didn't really have a say in the matter."

"But-" Winry begins, before I cut her off.

"It's fine now though. Someone I was close to found a mechanic to redo my automail, but I haven't seen that mechanic in a while and just needed a tune up. That's all." I look at Winry, who looks like she wants to say something, but just nods instead.

After a few minutes she finished examining my leg and speaks for the first time since seeing my scars. "You're right. There's a problem at the ankle, but a few other parts need replaced…I need some parts for you, so I'll go get them along with Ed's." She stands up and moves towards the door, before looking at me. "Would you like to come with me?" she question with a small smile.

I stand up and stretch by back. "I don't want to bother you…"

"You wouldn't be. It would be nice to have some girl time anyways." I look at her and pause to think for a moment before shrugging and following her towards the shops.

We go to many of the different shop, at first in silence not really sure what to say to each other. Eventually, I figure I might as well ask her a question. "So how old are you Winry?"

"I'm 15 like Ed," she says smiling at the fact that I'm starting to talk. "What about you?"

"19, how long have you been working on automail?"

"Since I was little. My grandmother runs a shop out of Resembool. I only recently moved here to study more about automail."

I nod at her statement. "Nice. I actually lived pretty close to there with my dad's brother and his family."

"What about you parents?"

I look up towards the sky, thinking about how to respond. "My mom left when I was young and my dad and brother died in an accident when I was about 9."

"I'm sorry," replies Winry, regretting that she asked that question now. "My parents died in Ishval. They were doctors."

"What were their names?" I question earning a confused look from Winry. "I actually was a State Alchemist in Ishval, so maybe I knew them."

"Their names were Yuriy and Sarah Rockbell." I nod and start to think about people I met. "How old were you when you became a State Alchemist, if you fought in Ishval?"

"I was 13, but only served a few months, before I left." I continue to think. "Were your mom's eyes kind of purple?" Winry nods shocked that I knew. I snap my fingers. "I do remember them. Damn, they were great doctors. You mom helped me with my automail a couple of times. I remember your dad wouldn't stop talking about his great 'lil girl. It was sweet. They were both really proud of you." I look down at Winry, noticing her start to tear up. "Shit. I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No it's fine. I'm just glad that they were proud of me." She wipes her eyes and then looks at me closely. We walk for a several minutes before she says anything. "Is your last name Havoc by any chance?" I freeze and stop walking causing Winry to stop and look at me. I push my hair back and think before speaking.

"How did you know that?"

"My parents mentioned you in one of their letters. I think it said that you were a blond, but the first name matched and there's no denying it's kind of unique."

"Shit…" I look at Winry and give her a small smile. "Listen Winry…I didn't leave the military by choice. It's way more complicated than that actually. If you could, please keep who I am too yourself. It's safer for everyone that way." Winry looks at me before nodding. "Thanks," I say with a sigh of relief. We once again continue walking.

"So…" she begins. "How did you get you lose your leg?"

I give Winry a teasing smile. "You like to ask the hard questions don't you?" She starts to speak up, before I silence her with an answer. "Same as Ed and Al. I tries to bring my dad and brother back, but lost my leg and the sight in my left eye."

"Why only your left eye sight?" she questions, rightfully so considering it was a bit odd.

"I dad always used to ask if I could see out of my left eye with my bang always in my face. I was thinking about that when I attempted the transmutation." We both laugh a bit at the reasoning. "Ridiculous right! At least it's a funny story now." I hesitate as we keep walking down the street.

Winry glances at me, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her. "I have one more question for you Ember-"

"Just call me Em," she stops and looks at me. "We're friends and my friends just call me Em."

"Right," she smile, but them drops it quickly. "I have a question, but I'm not sure it it'll upset you. I wanted to know if your leg wasn't - "

Suddenly we hear a crash in another part of the town and both turn to see what's going on. Winry looks at me. "I should probably finish getting those parts." I look at her and nod as we continue to on our way, forgetting to finish with her question.

-A Few Minutes Later-

"I'm impressed!" I remark as Winry and I approach the automail shop. She looks at me and laughs. "The amount of damage was just impressive."

"Yeah I know, but I wonder who did it."

"I'm just glad I'm with you so I have an alibi." She looks at me curious. "I have a bit of a reputation with my family and friends for being a bit destructive." Laughing and as I carry one of the bags full of parts.

"I'd say I'm surprised, but that would be a lie," remarks Winry laughing with me. Eventually we come to the front of the shop. As Winry remarks, "We're back! There was some kind of huge commotion on the main street, so it took a while to- " she stops talking. I move of to the side to see what she stopped for, laughing as Ed stands there holding his automail arm in his opposite hand. Winry immediate goes and starts to beat up Ed, as I move to sit with Alphonse, while some random guy goes up to the roof.

"Who the hell is that guy?" I ask Alphonse.

"His name is Ling. Supposedly he's a prince from Xing." I nod at Alphonse statement. "We found him lying in the street." I start to laugh a little, honestly not believing this Ling guy was that stupid.

After a few minutes Winry has finished beating up end and has started to work on his automail.

"So, where are you guys going to next?" I question them, unsure if Ed will give me an answer.

"I think we'll head to Central. Try to get some leads on the Philosophers Stone," states Ed much to my surprise.

"What about you Em?" questions Alphonse just trying to be polite.

"If you guys are ok with it could I travel with you to Central?" I ask trying to be polite, knowing that I'm not usually that successful.

"Of course you can come," remarks Winry, not allowing Alphonse or Edward to get a word in. "You guys have to take me to Central. I want to go visit the Hughes family." I perk up remembering the unique man that is Maes Hughes and how nice he was to me.

"But what about work?" asks Alphonse.

"Yeah," remarks Ed, turning to face me. "And why the hell should we let you come." I shrug my shoulders.

"That's okay, Winry." Remarks Garfiel. "You should take a breather once in a while."

"Damn your boss is nice," I remark to Winry, who is busy thanking the man.

"All right then," I say clapping my hand. "Looks like we're all headed to Central."

"I can't wait to see Central!" exclaim a voice behind me. I turn to look at Ling as him and Ed start to argue, laughing at them.

 _Maybe things will start to work out. If I can find Greed in Central, we can head back to the others and get the hell out of Amestris. If the homunculi are becoming more active, something big is coming._


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 15

"Before we head out I have a phone call to make, so I'll be right back," I alert the teens as I stand up to walk towards a phone in the Rush Valley station.

"Not a bad idea," remarks Ed getting up. "I should probably tell our boss we're headed to Central, so I'll come with you." I raise an eyebrow at Ed, but choose not to question him here. Alphonse and Winry both looked surprised at Edward's statement also.

We both start to walk towards the phone when I turn to Edward. "So who's your boss?" I question, not believing that Ed actually cares if his boss knows where he is or not.

"Doesn't matter." I smirk knowing that I was right.

"What did you want to ask me then, because it must be important if you didn't do it in front of everyone?"

"Who are you calling? Al said that he saw Bradley kill all the chimeras."

"Not everything is what it seems." I say looking away from Ed. "I had to get creative, in order to save everyone. And if we're being honest, I'm not sure how many of us our alive."

"That doesn't explain why you're calling them though," replies Ed obviously frustrated with me.

"We don't want involved with all this shit…We saw what the military is capable of. I'm just trying to tie up a few things before we get the hell out of here." I look out of the corner of my eye at Ed hoping that he's starting to trust me.

"What do you need to finish?"

I sigh, not really wanting to admit the truth to Edward. "There are a few chimeras whose bodies we never found." Ed nods for me to continue. "We want to know if their still alive, so that they can come with us...We all have family and loved ones still here, and we want to know that their okay before we leave for good."

"Do you all know where your families are?" questions Ed.

"Most of us do. I haven't been able to find my cousin, but in all honestly haven't been trying that hard…I can't imagine him or his parents will be happy to see me." I look around at the people in the station, before turning to Ed again. "The last thing I want to do though is try to find Greed."

Edwards stops walking and glares to me. "Why the hell would you want that?"

"Did you hear a word I back in Dublith?" I glare back, not letting Ed think he can intimidate me. "Greed saved us. I can't just turn my back on him…Even if he's done something I disagree with."

"Why are you the only one going?"

"Honestly, I'm not that concerned with finding my family and I know Greed best so it made sense for me to check for him. I'm also the strongest, so stand a better chance against the military, even if they recognize me easier than the others."

"It still doesn't make sense to me…" wonders Ed.

"It doesn't have to," I glare at Ed again. "These are my decisions to make. I don't expect them to make sense to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to let the others know where I'm going."

-A Few Hours Later-

I stretch my arms upwards as we get off the train and let out a yawn, happy to be out in the open. I look towards the others as they notice Ling has gone missing not honestly caring at that point. I start to wonder away, figuring that the 7 of us will probably just spit ways from this point on.

"Wait Em," I hear Winry yell as I start to wonder away, much to the shock of Edward. I turn to face the blond girl as she start jogging towards me. "Where are you going to?" I shrug, knowing that I really didn't have a plan. "Then why don't you come with me. I'm going to go visit Mrs. Hughes and her daughter." I look at Winry, before pausing to think about it.

 _I knew Hughes pretty well in Ishval, but I doubt he ever mentioned me. Plus he wasn't married then so I guess it would be okay._

"Alright," I remark knowing that I need to take some time to come up with a plan before I try to figure out anything about Greed.

"Great, but first I want to get some apples." I raise an eyebrow at her strange request. "Mrs. Hughes gave me an apple pie recipe, and I want to make one for them as a thanks for everything." I nod, smiling at how genuinely nice Winry is. I shift my backpack up onto my shoulder better before starting to follow the blond outside.

-A little while later-

"I'm so excited to see them again," continues Winry, who hasn't stopped gushing about the Hughes family. "Elicia is so cute and just the sweetest little girl. She's like the little sister I've never had." I laugh a bit at her statement.

"According to my brother, you shouldn't want a little sister. Supposedly we're pains in the ass." Winry looks at me, noticing that I look a bit sadder now.

"I take it you and your brother were close." I nod, not wanting to elaborate. Winry looks towards a door, slightly uncomfortable with the sad turn the conversation took. "This is them." I nod as she walks to the door and knocks. I little girl opens the door, looks up at Winry and start to cry, shocking me a bit. I study the little girl, when a woman comes to see who is there.

"Hello, Winry," she replies not acknowledging me, which I really can't blame her for. "Why don't you and your friend come inside so we can talk?"

Noticing that this was probably a personal matter I raise my hands up. "I don't want to intrude…I'll just wait outside. Come get me if you need anything." Winry nods and Mrs. Hughes gives me a small smile of thanks as I start to make my way outside.

I step outside and notice Ed and Al standing there. I go to walk up to them noticing a similar atmosphere as upstairs. "Can I ask you guys what happened?" I say hoping that I don't anger Ed.

"Maes Hughes was murdered," says Ed, not meeting my eye. I nod and place a hand on his shoulder hoping he won't push me away. He doesn't and looks up at me. "We're going to go up to talk to Mrs. Hughes."

I nod. "I'll wait out here for all of you. Winry's upstairs." The two boys begin to go upstairs as I move to sit on the stairs leading up to the building. I pull my hood over my head hoping to stay inconspicuous. I sit for a few minutes, before reaching into my bag pulling out a note. I had a few people I helped in Ishval keeping me up to date on some key people from before I was declared dead, including Maes. I look through my bag and find a couple of letters that I hadn't been able to open since the incident at the Devil's Nest. I open a letter for a young guy named Ryan, I had watching Maes. I skim the letter decoding the message.

 _Fuck! Maes is alive. What am I supposed to do with that information? How am I supposed to tell them that Maes isn't dead?! He said the man who attempted to kill him had an Ouroboros tattoo. Great, one of Greed's asshole relatives was involved. I should have just stayed in Dublith._

I look up at the sky and sigh. Things are getting more and more complicated and I don't know how to handle them.

"Em," I look up at Ed, Al, and Winry. "Mrs. Hughes wants to talk to you." I raise an eyebrow and start to stand up.

"Can someone wait out here for me?" I ask, to which all three of them nod. I give them all a small smile of thanks, before walking up to the Hughes residence again.

I knock on the door and wait for Mrs. Hughes to answer. She comes to the door and gives me a sad smile. She steps aside and lets me walk in. I follow her into a living room, where her young daughter is sitting. I take a seat on a chair across from Mrs. Hughes and wait for someone to say anything.

"Who are you?" I look down at Elicia, who has grabbed onto my pants leg. "Do you know where daddy is?"

"I'm sorry," I say, hating myself for upsetting the little girl.

"Her name is Ember," remarks Mrs. Hughes. I look at her shocked. "She was close to daddy a long time ago." I continue to stare at Mrs. Hughes as Elicia looks at her mother, confused. Mrs. Hughes choosing to ignore my confusion for a little bit says "Elicia, its naptime, so I'll tuck you in alright." Elicia nods and waits for her mom to come and pick her up. As they walk out of the room, Elicia turns and gives me a small wave, which I return trying not to cry. I know that I have to contact Ryan to see what he knows, but it will be hard with not being in Dublith. I guess I'll have to have one of the others do it and hope for the best.

"Sorry about that," I perk up as Mrs. Hughes walks into the room. I study her as she walks over to a bookcase. I realize that she was the girlfriend that Maes wouldn't stop talking about. Even with it being six years ago, she still looks the same as in those pictures she sent Maes when they were dating. She picks up a photo album before walking over and sitting in the chair next to me. She starts to flip through the pages, as I watch her. Eventually, she stop and pulls a picture out before turning to me. "This is you, right Ember?" She holds out her hand to give me the picture, which I gently grab.

I study the picture. It was probably during one of the first few weeks I was in Ishval. Maes has his arm around me smiling like a fool. In the background are Dolcetto, Martel, Bido and Roa laughing at me. I look at myself in the picture. My hair was its natural dirty blond color, and I was glaring at Maes slightly with my blue eyes. All of us had on our Amestis military uniforms. I nod, not wanting to speak right away. "I honestly forgot about this picture." I hand it back to her, not wanting to face my past. "I had also hoped that he would have forgotten about me."

Gracia places a hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn and look at her. "I remembering him mentioning you in his letters…One day though he just stopped talking about you." I look away, knowing that it must have been around the time I disappeared. "When he came back I asked him why. He told me that you had died. That's when he showed me this picture." She lets go and flips to some other pages. "He told me that he felt terrible about it…like he should have done more to protect you."

"There was nothing he could have done. Especially after we stopped following orders."

"Maybe, but he still cared." She stands up and moved to put back the album. "You know he used to tell Elicia stories about you." I look at the ground not sure what to say to that.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "Maybe if I just did what I was told…" I stop talking not knowing what I am going to say next. I notice her walking to stand in front of me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She looks me in the eye, and I notice the sadness in hers. "I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. Maes never forgave himself for your death, and he'd want you to be safe now."

"Okay," I say knowing that I probably won't be able to keep my promise, but not wanting to upset the woman anymore. "I promise."

She nods, as I stand and walk to the front door as she follows me. I open the door and turn to give her a small smile as I leave before shutting the door and starting to walk downstairs.

I walk outside to Ed, Al, and Winry sitting looking sad. "Hey" I say quietly. The all turn to look at me. "It's gonna be dark soon, we should get going." They all nod and stand as we start to head towards the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 16

"'Sup everybody," I remark as I walk into the room, noticing Ed, Winry, and Al discussing something important. I pause knowing that I probably walked into a volatile situation as Ed glares at me. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing that concerns you," snaps Ed frustrated.

"Colonel Mustang killed a soldier who helped us once," says Al sadly. "She was innocent. She didn't deserve this. We think something big is going on here."

I shrug my shoulders. "Probably…Colonel Snappy is an asshole, but this seems extreme even for him." I remark without thinking.

"How the hell do you know the Colonel," remarks Ed defensively. I sigh tired of the fact the Ed still doesn't trust me.

"He was kind of my boss," I remark running my hand through my hair remembering the sarcastic asshole.

We all stop, hearing vigorous knocking at the door. Edwards moves to open the door as I move to sit next to Winry. "Yeah. Who is it? What do you-" begins Ed as he starts to open the door revealing Major Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Fuck!" I exclaim quietly diving behind the sofa Winry is currently seated on, ignoring the looks from Al and Winry.

I hear a thud as Armstrong punches Ed.

"Major, what the hell you did that for!" I try to suppress a laugh, still ignoring the confusion from the other two in the room.

"You listen to me Edward Elric," remarks in unmistakable deep voice of Major Armstrong, which I can only assume was passed down from generation to generation in the Armstrong family. "Hm…This is no good. No good at all. You're automail seems to be broken."

"Uh…okay," replies Ed, obviously confused.

"Yes. This is a serious situation indeed. We'll have to repair it at once. There is not time to waste. Allow me to escort you to Resembool for repairs."

"Uh…Major what's up?"

Winry and Al have moved to the door, allowing me to peak from behind the sofa at the situation.

"What was that?" question Winry.

"You're going back home to Resembool?" questions Alphonse honestly shocked causing me to once again try not to laugh.

"I have no idea what he's talking about Al."

"And you, Alphonse Elric, would stand out to much so you will remain here in Central."

"O-okay," replies Alphonse quietly.

"Alright we need to make arrangements for transportation," remarks Armstrong as he drags Edwards away.

Winry and Alphonse walk back into the room, shutting the door after a few minutes of standing in the hallway shocked. "Is he gone?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah…But why are you hiding?" replies Alphonse. I stand up and turn to face them.

"I meet Armstrong in Ishval. If he were to recognize me there could be problems and I don't want to put any of you in anymore danger."

"What happened in Ishval that was that bad?" questions Winry.

"I should probably head out to see what other information I can find tonight," I remark, knowing I can't answer that question and choosing to not even acknowledge it.

"You know brother doesn't trust you because you don't tell us anything about why you're hiding." I stop at the door and turn to face Alphonse. "If it was that bad, you really should let us know. I'm sure we can help."

I look away, not knowing how to tell these young teens about everything. I walk outside and shut the door, before putting my hood up and making my way to the street.

-A Few Hours Later-

I glance around the dark streets of Central, sighing in relief. I remove my hood not really seeing any reason to hide here. There are definitely a few shadier people out here, but no one I couldn't handle. I glance around at the people, trying to decide who I should start to ask about any weird happening in Central.

Suddenly, I pause hearing the sound of footsteps behinds me not wanting to alert them I turn into an alley hoping that they don't follow me. I hear their footsteps quicken a bit, moving closer to me. Once they're in range I grab one knife and turn holding the tip to their throat.

"Ember?" questions the person standing there with a mask covering most of his face. I let out a growl.

"What's it to you?" I question not giving an answer. The man holds him hands up. I take a step back, not putting my knife down. The man moves to remove his mask revealing blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Jean!" I remark shocked, dropping my knife. "What are you doing here?" I question forgetting that I'm supposed to be hidden.

"We all thought you were dead," remarks Jean, still in shock. "How? Why?...What happened?" He takes a step towards me, causing me to back up again. He pauses noticing that I'm both shocked and terrified. "Ember you don't have to be scared," states Jean quietly, hoping that I don't leave. "Come, with me. I know a safe place where we can talk."

"How did you know it was me?" I question still not fully sure what I should do, not making any move to follow my cousin.

He sighs. "It's a long story, but Riza Hawkeye saw you. You remember her, right?" I nod, still confused as to what was going on. He takes one more step forward and notices that I don't backup. He bends over and picks up my knife holding it out to me. Hesitantly, I take it and put it away. "Please," he says, looking me in the eye.

"Okay…" I say still nervous about what could happen if more people find out. "But I probably won't be able to tell you everything." He nods, but smiles. I look away, but start to follow him as he walk out of the ally and into a small apartment building.

We make our way to the second floor, before Jean opens a door and lets me walk inside. I walk and notice him check the surrounding area before shutting the door and walking over to a small kitchenette. I make my way over to the table with two chairs and sit in one watching my cousin. He grabs two mugs and fills them with coffee that was sitting on the counter already made walking over and handing me one. He sits down across from me and pulls a cigarette out. We sit there silently for a few minutes just studying each other. Neither of us has seen each other in over 6 years and were a bit shocked at what we saw.

Jean was the first to speak up. "So I see you got tired of people asking about your name," he remarks smirking a bit. I push my dyed red hair behind my ears, not really sure how to respond.

"Sort of," I say not sure what to tell Jean. "You smell like an ash tray," I state bluntly, causing Jean to smile thinking I'm still the same kid he knew. "Why are you here?" I question wanting to get answers quickly.

"After you…after we were told you died I joined the military." I start to say something before Jean hold up a hand stopping me. "I was hoping to get some answers about what happened to you. Hell, I even put in the effort to get assigned to Mustang." I look down at the mug, not sure how to respond. "What happened?" questions Jean. "We were all told you had died. That there was some accident on your last assignment."

"Do you know what happened with my main job in Ishval?" I question looking at Jean. He nods, not saying anything, hoping I'll continue. "Our death were staged…Some of the higher ups had plans and figured they might as well use some insubordinates rather than good soldiers."

"What were those plans?" questions Jean, still not satisfied with my answer.

"I…I can't say." Jean stares at me confused, not understanding why. "Some of us escaped with help…We never wanted to put our families in danger, so we stayed hidden."

"Then why are you here now? There's a massive military presence in Central right now. And what did they do to you that you couldn't go to others for help?" I stay quite not sure what to say to all that. "Ember…You have to tell me something, even if it's just why you're in Central"

"I will, but I need to know why you're here."

Jean sighs. "Mustang's gonna be pissed."

I laugh a little bit. "Isn't he always," I reply.

"Yeah, but things are complicated." I look up at Jean, still unsure what would come of this. "How much do you know about what going on right now?"

"You know what happened in Dublith?" Jean nods his head. "I was hiding there in the place they raided with a lot of others." Jean starts to say something, but I continue stopping him. "When there I met Fullmetal and have been traveling with him, so I know a little bit about them and the thing with the person Mustang just killed."

Jean nods, pausing that taking a sip of his coffee before saying anything. "A few days back, Riza had a run in with another armor bonded soul. We're keeping him here, cause things just aren't adding up. Something strange is going on with the military. I'm here to step in if something happens. Riza's set up in another building too, that's how she spotted you."

"You should stop." Jean looks at me shocked. "All of you are putting yourselves in danger. It's not worth it." I start to shake trying to stop myself from crying, scared that people I care about could get hurt again.

"No way," states Jean, adamantly. "Based on what you just said, this is even bigger than Mustang knows. There's no way that we can just let this slide. Plus, if they got you involved in this, I'm not backing down."

I perk up, hearing footsteps outside the door. Jean stands up noticing my change in attitude. We both hear a knock at the door. "Jacqueline, are you home?" I raise an eyebrow at Jean and mouth 'Wrong apartment.' Jean sheepishly smiles at me and shakes his head moving to open the door.

"Come on in," remarks Jean to the person. I realize the woman walking in is Riza Hawkeye. Jean shuts the door and I stand up, not sure what to do. I give a small wave to Riza, who just smiles at me.

Riza turns to Jean. "Can you give us a minute?" Jean nods and moves towards a doorway, stopping to squeeze my shoulder before exiting. Riza moves to sit on the small sofa. I go and sit next to her. "I need you to prove that you really are Ember." I nod, honestly shocked that Jean didn't want me to do that earlier.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Where did you end up when you go lost at Eastern Command?" I look at Riza, realizing that Mustang must have told her, which didn't really surprise me.

"I wondered onto the training grounds, where Mustang was working. He nearly burnt me to a crisp when I walked in." I laugh a little remembering his face when I reamed him out from not paying more attention. "He wouldn't tell anyone what happened, and said he'd actually fry me if I ever said anything." Riza laughs a bit noticing that the interactions between Mustang and I mimicked the ones between Mustang and Edward.

Riza reaches over and hugs me, shocking me considering that she was never big on showing emotions. I hug her back for a moment before pulling away. "Jean, you can come back in." I notice that Jean didn't really go far. Riza turns back to me. "How many people know you're still alive?"

I turn and look down at the ground finding my shoes suddenly very interesting. "Only a few, but they won't say anything." I glance at Riza and notice her look at her watch before standing up.

"I need to get back to my position." She turns to look at Jean. "Let me know if any problems come up. I'll let Colonel know what new information we've learned." She turn to look at me. "And Ember…We still want to know what happened." I nod, not wanting to continue the conversation. "But we can talk about it later."

Jean walks Riza to the door and lets her leave the room. Jean lets out a sigh now that Riza has left and makes his way over and sits down next to me. "It's getting late, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk anymore tonight." I look at Jean, not knowing what he was going to say next. "Stay here tonight. I'd feel better if you weren't wondering around Central at 2 in the morning." I start to argue, but am quickly stopped. "I know that you're tough, but I still don't know what's going on and don't want to take the chance of you disappearing again. Plus, your pretty much my little sister, you can't blame me for being protective." I nod knowing that I don't really want to argue with him. "There's a bedroom down the hall. You can sleep in there."

I look at Jean with a raised eyebrow. "And where would you sleep?" This apartment seems pretty small, so I doubt that there's more than one bed here.

"The sofa," states Jean like it's obvious.

"Yeah…No. I'll sleep out here." I remark looking at my very tall cousin. "I honestly don't think you'll fit on this sofa." Jean laughs a bit, at what I'm not really sure.

"You're probably right. I'll get a blanket for you and be right back okay." I nod at Jean as he starts to walk out of the room.

"Hey Jean." My cousin stops and turns to face me. "Why did Riza call you Jacqueline?"

Jean lets out a sigh. "I didn't get a say in my codename." I laugh at this statement, knowing that my cousin was still pretty much the same as when I last saw him.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 17

I whimper as I try to support myself on my one leg and the makeshift one I used alchemy to create. I turn and stare down a large gray wolf, growling at me as we both stand within the confines of a transmutation circle. I'm breathing heavy not sure what I can do to protect myself. I have no way to move around easily without my automail leg, any item I had with a transmutation circle was taken. I watch as the wolf takes slow steps forward towards me, causing me to start to back up slowly, flinching with every step I take. I know that I'm running out of time. One last time I attempt to lift my right arm to clap my hands for one last transmutation, but can't lift it with the injury the wolf has already inflicted on it.

Suddenly, to wolf leaps at me causing me in a panic to attempt to dodge out of the way, only succeeding in breaking the temporary leg I created. The wolf noticing me on the ground turns and leaps at me again, knowing that I have no chance of dodging. I feel its teeth sink into my side, and let out a scream of pain. I grab at the wolf and try to detach it from my side. "DAMN IT! GET OFF! WHAT THE HELL! - " I continue to trach as the transmutation circle begins to glow a bright blue, sending sparks flying. I feel my body breaking down and the pain in my side intensify as the wolf begins to panic at the new sensation causing it too bite down harder.

Suddenly, I hear someone start to yell my name. "Ember! Ember, wake up!"

I sit up suddenly, sweating and breathing heavy. I look around panicking, unsure of where I am. "Ember, look at me." I turn my head and come face to face with my cousin, kneeling next to me. "Ember are you ok?" I nod my head not trusting myself to actually utter the words. I pull my knees up to my chest and hide my face in them, trying to slow my breathing. I feel Jean start to rub circles on my back, hoping to calm me down.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, not really sure if Jean heard me. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. You're okay. You can calm down, you're save here." I turn and face Jean again, smiling a little bit to let him know that I hear him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head, not wanting to relive those memories. I sit up a little more and stretch, causing Jean to back up and give me a little space. He goes and grabs a chair from the table and set it across from the sofa to face me. "It's still pretty early, do you want to go back to sleep."

I turn so that I'm facing Jean. "I don't think I'd be able to go back to sleep." Jean nods, hoping I'll tell him a little more about what happened. We sit there in silence for a few minutes, not really knowing what to do. "Do you know what they found in Dublith?" Jean shakes his head, hoping that this related to my nightmare. "They found chimeras…That was the plan, to turn me and the others into chimeras."

"Did they manage to do it?" I nod not really knowing what to say. "What type of chimera are you?"

"Wolf…That was less a dream and more a memory of when they turned me into a chimera." I look at Jean, not sure what he's going to say. "Is there a bathroom in here?"

Jean nods. "It's the door on the left in the hallway." I give him a small smile and stand up, making my way to the bathroom.

I close the door and rest my forehead against the door, still trying to calm down. I move towards the sink and start to run the cold water, splashing my face in hopes of feeling more awake. I sigh, placing my hands on the edge of the sink and looking in the mirror. My hair is a mess and there are bags under my eyes. I can't let this keep happening. It's been 4 years since we got out of the lab, but no matter what I still had these nightmares. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom, knowing that I can't hide in here forever. Jean stand up when I walk into the room. I make my way over to the kitchenette and grab a glass of water and take a drink before turning around and facing Jean.

"I should have told you." I move and sit across from Jean again. "It's just…I only ever told one person about what happened…" I look out the window noticing that it was still fairly dark outside. "The man who saved me and the others…he's missing. That's why I came to Central. I think he might be here…If I can find him, the other chimeras and I are planning on leaving Amestirs." I look at Jean, hoping that he won't be mad at me.

"I not going to be able to convince you to leave without finding this guy am I?" I sit up in shock at Jean's statement. "I get why you want to leave and I want to help you go somewhere safe, but I know you. You don't stop when you decide to do something." Jean smiles a bit at me. "You a lot like Eric in that sense." I frown a little bit at the mention of my brother. "Just stick around okay? I know that I'm no alchemist, but I am family and I'll do what I can."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I could put you all in a lot of danger."

"Who cares?" I raise an eyebrow at Jeans statement. "I work for Mustang. That's like the definition of dangerous. Not only that, but I deal with Edwards Elric and he's a magnet for trouble." I laugh at how true this is.

"You should have seen what happened in Rush Valley." I smirk at the memory of Winry's reaction. "I thought I was trouble as a kid, but I was nothing compared to Ed."

"I wouldn't go that far," remarks Jean now smiling, causing me to stick my tongue out at him. "You held your own. I think you're the reason Mustang give Edward a hard time. You two are so damn similar is scary."

"Since you're family, I'll ignore that insult…Okay I'll stick around." I notice that Jean give me a huge smile, which I return realizing how much I missed my cousin. "Anything else I need to know about what's going on."

"Well…" I sit up a bit noticing Jean get serious. "Did I mention I met a really great girl?" I start laughing and fall off the sofa. "What? I'm telling the truth."

"I know you are that's what's funny! You're still girl crazy." Jean glares at me a bit before laughing along with me.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 18

I sit in the apartment with Jean, waiting for word from someone whose code name is Kate to let us know if we have work to do. We turned the lights out to keep people from getting suspicious and have basically been sitting here quietly, not that I minded. I was used to these kinds of mission and it kept Jean from asking questions.

Suddenly, I perk up as I hear work come through on the radio. "Jacqueline, we have a customer."

"Copy that," replies Jean getting his gun ready for a fight. I stand up and pull the mask he gave me over my face, pulling out my knives. We dash out the door and start to head next door. We barge in and a man points a gun at Jean. I dash up and knock the gun out of his hand as Jean starts to shoot at a seemingly crazy caveman. I hold a knife to the gray haired man to keep him from trying anything.

"Smells like an ashtray. Jean Havoc!" I start to laugh at this guy's logic. He turn to look at me. "But who the hell are you?"

Jean stops shooting at the man/beast thing. "Uh, Falman. Don't you think I'm wearing this mask for a reason? Man! I can't stand working with armatures. And I'll explain who she is later."

This Falman guy panics and salute Jean. "Ah…Sorry about that!"

"Yeah and I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. Same for you Em. Just don't do anything that would give away your involvement. They could be watching us from anywhere."

The man chooses that moment to charge at the armor. I take a knife and move to jump in, only to have Jean step in and stop me from going. The armor gets his arm ripped off. Jean continues to shoot at the man. "Take it outside."

"Uh, yeah…" I move forward and distract the man, giving the others a chance to get outside. I fight with the man for a while, before he jumps out the window, me following closely behind him. I land next to Jean, using the alchemy on my boots again.

"Damn, I forgot about that trick," remarks Jean calmly.

The beast/man thing jumps on a building as Jean continues to shoot at him. Eventually the man leaps to attack Jean.

"Ah… Damn it!" exclaims Jean as his gun jams. I move in front of him and put my knives up ready to attack, but don't get the chance. I shot rings out hitting this thing sending him flying back onto the ground.

"Told you it was safer. We have the hawk's eyes watching over us out here. And I told you not to do something stupid."

"Doing stupid things is one of our family tradition," I remark to Jean as he fixes his gun.

Jean rolls his eyes at me and steps forward.

"Family!?" question the armor and Falman.

"Alright. Don't even think of moving. I've got a few questions for ya."

"I don't think he can understand you." I remark to Jean.

"No way," says the armor, causing me to turn to face him. "I thought this guy looks familiar. That's my old human body!"

"What?! Are you sure?" questions Jean.

"And how did you not realize it sooner?" I question.

"Those bastards must have dumped the soul of some feral lab animal into my body. And it came to find me because it wants its old soul back."

"I don't think that's how these things work," I remark to the armor bonded soul, whose name I still don't know.

"Hahahaha. Talk about memories. I haven't even seen this guy since the day my soul got yanked out of him."

"Ya' know even with being a chimera, this is just a little too weird for me."

"Em, you shouldn't say stuff like that out in public." I wave my cousins warning off, not wanting to admit that I knew he was right.

"Hahahahaha. You know how amazing this is. I mean how often does a guy get the chance to chop up his own body into tiny little pieces?"

"A lot if you do human transmutation," I state being a hundred percent serious, earning yet another eye roll from Jean.

"I'm pretty sure that would kill him. And you told me not to do that," remarks Falman earning a small laugh from me.

The armor turns and puts his cleaver in Falman's face earning a growl from me. "Well this changes things! Damn it! I'm getting chills up and down my soul. I've gotta get my knives into it."

"Back off, Barry," remarks Jean to the armor. "I thought you were supposed to have the urge to return to your body, not cop it up into pieces."

"Yeah, but would you want a body that look like that," I say to Jean, scrunching up my nose at the smell of the body.

"The girl's right. That bodies way past its expiration date."

"Ah man. That's what stinks," remarks Falman.

I turn to Falman. "The name Ember. You're pretty funny, man."

"This is just cruel! I have to do it! This is my body, so it's up to me and I'm puttin' it on the choppin block."

Jean now glares at Barry, while I laugh at them. "DAMNIT! I SAID NO!"

I glance up at the tower as I hear a shot being fired. "Be right back!" I yell running and using my alchemy to scale the tower, only to come face to face with Riza and a big fat guy being shot by her as he holds her up. "What the fuck are you!?" I exclaim seeing the thing. "Put her down." I hear a dog start to bark and bit the fat dude. It throws Riza into a wall, trying to get the dog. I move forward with my knives, now transmuted into a sword (I had a few extras in my pocket), and cut the things arm off as someone else shoots the big guy. He tosses a gun to Riza who starts firing again, as I jump out of the way. My eyes widen as they stop shooting and the thing regenerates. I groan realizing what he is.

"Bullets gone! Goodie, Goodie! I get to have dinner and two desserts." Suddenly a spark flies past me and light the fat one on fire. I turn around and see no other than Colonel Roy Mustang. I feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

 _I was hoping I wouldn't run into him so soon._

"Got to go!" I exclaim and jump out the window back to Jean and Falman, hoping Roy didn't notice me. "Jean!" My cousin looks up at me noticing me coming. He starts to run and I follow him.

"What happened up there?" questions Jean noticing a sword rather than my knives.

"Ran into the brother of the guy who saved me," I reply with a shrug. "Let's go!"

We continue to run for a few block, before a car pulls up in front of us. "You two get in!" remarks Mustang, as I take my mask off getting in. "Uh…Holy shit! Ember!"

"Not a lot of time to talk, let's get a move on!" I exclaim not wanting to have this conversation right now. We all pause as Alphonse comes up to us.

"Em, you're okay!" Alphonse states looking at me. "Are you guys going after Hughes' murderer?" I nod not really caring.

"You in," questions Mustang.

"Yeah," states Alphonse confidently.

"Then get in," I remark as I push Jean into the back seat and slide in next to him, only to be squished as Alphonse jumps in. I realize that this won't work and jump into the front between Mustang and Riza.

Roy, punches it and we take off after the body and his armor. "Don't let him get away," remarks Mustang to Barry as we drive up next to him.

"He ain't goin' nowhere," remarks Barry confidently. I clap my hands and turn my sword back into knives. "Hahaha. My soul won't be able to rest. Not until I eviscerate that meat bag!"

"Damn!" I remark earning a glance from Mustang. "That's a big word from that guy."

"Ember," begins Roy, "What the hell happened? We were all told you were dead."

"Sir," jumps in Jean, not wanting to address this now. "I'll explain everything later. Riza and I only found out last night." Roy nods knowing that right now is not the time for this discussion.

"So do you think we can expect another appearance from that blubber beast back there?" question Riza. I look up at Al, hoping that he doesn't say anything about it being a homunculus.

"I doubt it," replies Roy calmly. "I scoured him off the ledge."

"Yeah, and shot him in the head, but he didn't really seem to mind. Ember even cut hiw arm off and he didn't flinch."

"Huh…he didn't have an Ouroboros tattoo, did he?" questions Alphonse.

"A tattoo?" thinks Riza. "Well…Yeah, on his tongue."

"In that case, you were probably dealing with a homunculus," states Alphonse as Mustang swerves the car in shock.

I look at Jean who is giving me a questioning look. "I'll explain everything later," I say not wanting to discuss it at this exact moment.

"Hold on a damn second. What are you saying Al. That's just not possible."

 _For the love of Alchemy, don't tell him I knew a homunculus, Al._

"Yeah that's what I thought. Until Ember and a homunculus kidnapped me." I shot Alphonse a glare.

 _Fuck, why did you have to bring me into this Al._

"He called himself Greed. One thing he told me is that nothing is impossible. I know for a fact that they have amazing healing powers. I watched Greed get the top half of his head knocked off, but he was perfectly fine a minutes later. They're real alright, but I understand if you don't believe me."

Riza puts her freshly loaded gun away before speaking. "After what I just saw, I have to believe you."

"Hold on. I rendered fat boy down to a boiling puddle back there. Are you telling me that he's still alive?"

"Oh, yeah," I reply hoping no one comments on my involvement in this. "He's totally alive."

"Wonderful! Just a never ending parade of freaks lately," states Mustang frustrated.

"Hold up," exclaims Jean from the back. "Can we take a moment to discuss the fact that you were involved in a kidnapping, Em?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal," I reply. "I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Al. Besides I kind of owed Greed. I didn't tell you that cause you just found out that I'm alive, and I already told you I was a chimera, so I didn't want to shock you anymore," I reply with a shrug.

"Wait hold up," exclaims Mustang. "What the hell is going on Ember?" I look at Mustang and notice that he's concerned.

"Yeah," I hear Alphonse speak up quietly. "How do you know these guys?"

"I thought you told them who you were," remarks Jean. "You said you were travelling with them."

"They only know some of the basics, I didn't want to tell them everything," I reply to Jean.

"Her name is Colonel Ember Havoc, the Obsidian Alchemist," remarks Roy as I perk up at his statement. "She's Jean's cousin."

"They promoted me, after the 'killed' me," I questioned. "Seriously, that's just twisted. And I'm a wolf chimera."

"I guessed that, based on your nickname," replies Al. Jean looks at Al. "Greed called her Wolfy." I sigh as I notice Jean smirk.

"No, Jean! You are not allowed to call me that!" I pause and look at everyone else. "Listen I'll explain as much as I can later, but for now let's get the situation under control." I pull the mask back up noticing that we're approaching a military building.

 _Hopefully things start to go a bit smoother._


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 19

"Hold up," I remark as we spot Barry. "He stopped." I look at the building recognizing it as Central Alchemic Laboratory #3. I get chills remembering the last time I was at one of these labs.

Everyone start to get out of the car, but I'm stopped by Jeans hand on my shoulder. "Here," he says handing me one of his pistols. "Put your knives away. They're too recognizable." I nod and put them away and follow Riza to the gate of the laboratory.

We all walk up to the edge of the gate, and peak around the edge.

"My body ran in there," states Barry. "Seems to think it can hide from me."

"I'm not sure if it can think," I remark as Jean elbows me, trying not to laugh at my statement.

"The 3rd Laboratory huh?" begins Mustang. "So this ties them directly to the military. That's all we need for now. We're pulling back." I raise an eyebrow at Mustang not believing him and share a glance with Jean, understanding that we're thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, Barry start to run into the lab, not really caring. "Well, you have fun with that!"

"GET BACK HERE!" yells Jean, failing to stop Barry. "Tch… That psycho stormed the building." I peak around the corner with Jean and try to get a look at what was going on.

"Don't tell me that you're actually surprised!" I exclaim.

"Yeah…It's our luck day," remarks Mustang smugly.

"Huh?" questions Jean.

I face palm at Mustang's actions. "It's official. You've lost your fucking mind."

"Follow my lead," remarks Mustang, choosing to ignore both of us. We start to walk into the building following Mustang and looking like we're on official business.

We start to move through the building as Mustang yells orders at the many scientist and guards there.

"You should have stayed outside," states Alphonse to me. I shrug, not intending to stand down to the homunculi.

"I'm with Al on this one," remarks Jean not surprising me. "You can still exit with the others and head back to wherever you were staying."

"Not a chance," I growl. "I'm gonna make them regret the fact that they messed with me."

"At least stay close them," states Jean with a sigh knowing that he'll have to keep an eye on me.

We start to make our way down the stairs, where Barry was moving. We open the doors and enter a tunnel system beneath the lab. I notice that it's pretty much abandoned and take my mast off and pull out my knives. Jean pulls his mask off as well and takes the gun from me, knowing that I probably wouldn't use it even if I had too.

"How the hell are we supposed to find him," questions Jean. He turns to me. "Em can you sniff him out?"

I feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "That's not how being a chimera works. I was never really good at that, plus it stinks down here." Jena rubs the back of his neck realizing that his question was a bit odd and that my answer was even weirder.

"We're gonna have to split up," states Mustang. We all look at each other trying to figure out how to do so.

"Yes, sir" responds Hawkeye.

"Jean, you'll come with me," orders Mustang. "Em, Al, and Hawkeye will go that way. Understood?" Jean and I glance at each other hesitant as to if we should speak up.

"Let's go then," I reply not wanting to argue this right now. Both groups take off running down their respective hallways.

We run for quite a while, but stop suddenly when we hear an explosion. I look at Riza slightly panicking. "Let's go," she says obviously nervous about if Mustang is okay.

We continue to run, and come to a massive white room, with some alchemic symbols on a door. Barry is standing there looking at his body.

"Sorry, but you got here too late." I take a step forward not sure what to expect. "Look at this mess. My body is damn near decayed. I guess someone else's body just can't hold up with someone else's soul shoved inside of it."

"Dude, watch what you say," I remark quietly, mad at Barry for saying that in front of Alphonse.

"If a soul is incompatible with another person's body, wouldn't to be the same for a soul bonded to a suit of armor? If that's the case there's no guarantee that I'll be able to stay in this form long enough to get our old bodies back…Brother."

"Calm down Alphonse, don't give up yet," I say hoping to keep him from losing hope.

I stop and turn on my heels turning my knives into a sword again. I growl at the woman behind up, sporting an Ouroboros tattoo.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up Lusty," remarks Barry, still sad. I let out a growl remembering what Greed told me about her.

"Number 66, care to explain why you're helping the Colonel?" questions Lust, with Malice in her voice.

"I thought it'd be fun to switch things up," replies Barry picking up his cleaver. "Besides…I've wanted to chop you up since I meet you." I shift to a more offensive position, knowing that Barry would need back up.

"You're such a handful 66. And I'm sad to see you two here armor boy and Ember." I growl and take a step in front of Alphonse, not planning on giving her any chances. "You just had to tag along. Talk about a setback. It's bad enough to lose one, but now you're forcing me to kill two more candidates."

"Candidate?" questions Al. "Two more?"

"Yeah…You both and Mr. Gallantry." I growl knowing that she's talking about Mustang.

Barry says something, but I freeze, realizing that Jean was with Mustang. I snap out of my thoughts as Barry is dismantled.

"I do hate overconfident men." Lust turns to face us. "Now then…Where were we? I think I was about to send the Lieutenant to join her superior. Oh…and Ember was going to get to see Greed and cousin again."

I widen my eyes at her statement, noticing Riza start to panic. "Wait a minute," starts Riza. "So when you said you'd already had to kill someone…It can't be…You didn't." I let out a growl as I notice Lust start to grin like a manic.

"You BITCH!" exclaims Riza who starts shooting wildly at Lust. I step back not sure what to do or how to react. Lust starts to reform.

"Are you done?," questions Lust as Riza starts to cry.

"NOT A CHANCE!" I yell and run at Lust, my sword up. She attempts to slick me, but I dodge initially and slice she one arm off. She then reacts and spears me through my right shoulder. I perform alchemy on her nails shattering.

"Em!" yells Al, trying to get my attention. "Go see if you can save them!" I nod not stopping this fight between Lust and I. I move quickly out of the way and exit the room, making my way down the hallway towards where Roy and Jean went.

"I'm not losing anyone else," I repeat over and over as I try to reach them in time. I stop as I see Roy running down the hallway towards me. "Mustang!"

"Jean, still alive," he remarks. "But he's in bad shape! You need to go help him!" I nod and start running again, hoping that I can make it in time.

I finally come to a room, where the doorway is scorched causing me to assume the place that they encountered Lust. "Jean!" I yell as I enter the room and see him lying there covered in blood. I run up and kneel next to him noticing that he's still breathing, but barely. I start to mutter swear words and transmute my swords into knives again. I move to place them for an alkahestory circle that my brother taught me, so I can use the little I know to save Jean, my hands shaking the entire time.

"Em…" states Jean weakly, causing me to turn to him. I notice that he's looking at me with half lidded eyes.

"Jena, you need to hold on. I'm gonna try to heal-"

"Shut up and get out of here," remarks Jean stopping me. "If anyone finds you here, you'll be in danger. You need to go now." I ignore Jean moving to continue as he tries to get me to leave. Eventually, I make my way towards him to start the transmutation. He grabs my arm, causing me to finally look at him and listen. "You need to leave. People are coming." I stop finally hearing the movement above us that I had ignored until this moment.

"I can't lose anyone else," I tell Jean as I start to cry.

"You won't lose me," replies Jean seriously. "But you have to get out of here." He attempts to push me backwards via my arm that he still had a hold of, not really succeeding. I stand up shocked, that he's telling me to go. I nod and start to run down the hall not knowing that will happen.

I turn the corner at the end of the hall barely making it away from the military officers. "There's someone hurt in here!" I hear a man yell, sighing a bit knowing that they could save Jean.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 20

I walk through the ally next to the hotel the four of us were staying at, clutching my shoulder, shaking, and still shocked by what had happened. I glance up at the window to Ed and Al's room, sighing in relief, seeing that it's open. I move my arms to clap my hands to start a transmutation to get to the window. I land on the window sill and notice a crying Winry and beaten up Al sitting there talking. "Guys…" I say quietly not really sure what to do. Both of them turn to me shocked. I jump over the bed and land, trying to stay balanced but instead falling to my knees.

"Em, are you okay?" question Winry as she makes her way over to me. I don't respond, and just look at the floor not knowing what to say. "What happened to you shoulder?" I move to stand up, shocking Winry who backs up a bit.

"It's fine," I start to move towards the bathroom.

"Em…" starts Alphonse quietly. "Is Jean okay?" I stop and start to shake, crying again, hating myself for doing do.

"I don't know." I run my left hand through my hair, not really caring that I was getting blood in it. "He made me leave…He said it wasn't safe."

I stand there for a minute not sure what to do. Winry comes and takes my left arm, guiding me into the bathroom. She lets go and walks back into the main room, coming back with a first aid supplies. "I'll help you with your shoulder." I look at her and give her a small smile, thanking her for her help. She stitches up and cleans my shoulder, standing once she's done. I stand with her.

"I'm gonna finish up," I say quietly. "I'll be out in a minute." Winry nods and walks outside shutting the door behind her. I slip off my clothes and turn on the shower, not really caring that the water was freezing cold. I just stand there and let in take all the dirt and blood down the drain, still feeling dazed. I finish my shower, actually washing up and get out to dry off. I take my pants, tank top, and boots, putting them back on realizing that I don't have any of my knives with me. I sigh, knowing that there's nothing I can do about it now. I pick up my leather hooded jacket, noticing the massive tear in it and blood all over it, and toss it into the trash. Winry left me some bandages to wrap my shoulder, so I move towards the mirror and start to do that.

I freeze when I look at myself and notice how bad my scars really are. I will have four large cuts, from this current incident that will definitely scar, but there are other smaller scars up and down my arms. I notice the scar from the wolf I was transmuted with. I shake my head trying to avoid thinking about it and move to finish wrapping my shoulder.

"Em, are you okay in there?" questions Winry from outside.

"Yeah…I'll be out in a second."

I take one last deep breath and open the door. I noticing Winry is sitting on a sofa, while Al is on the floor. I sit on the sofa across form Winry and support my arms on my knees as I bury my face in my hands. "Em…" I glance at Alphonse who had just spoken up.

"I'll be fine…I just…I don't know," I stand up again not sure what to do with myself. I start to pace around the room, as both of them just watch me. "I feel like everything collapsing, and every time I stop a piece from falling a hundred more come down…I'm not sure what to do…DAMN IT! Why the hell can't I think straight?!"

"Ember, it will be okay." I turn to face Alphonse. "You just need to calm down." I notice Winry nodding in agreement. I sit down again and try to stop myself from shaking, trying to take deep breaths.

I feel myself start to relax and look up at them again. "Thanks, Al. You're right." I flash Al a smile, hopefully making him realize that I'm not gonna freak out anymore. Al starts to laugh after I smile at him, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry," says Al apologetically, raising his left arm in defense. "It's just that you really look like Jean." Al notices my smile drop a little bit. "Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you…"

"It's fine," I say turning to lay on the sofa.

"Are you guys talking about Jean Havoc?" questions Winry, not totally up to date on the conversation. Al nods, knowing that he and Ed have mentioned Jean to Winry. "I guess I should have seen that coming. You two do have the same last name."

At this point Al turns to me again, noticing that I'm kind of zoning out. "Winry, how did you know her last name?"

"My parents mentioned Ember in a letter they wrote me once. It honestly slipped my mind until she mentioned that she meet them."

"I'd say I'm surprised, but she even worked for Mustang. I guess at this point I shouldn't be surprised by all the people she knows." Al turns to look at me again, not sure how to get me involved in the conversation. "Did you know Mr. Hughes?" I sit up abruptly at the mention of Maes, shocking the two of them.

I glance between the two of them and panic a little bit, hoping that they don't notice. "It's a really long story…I can't say anything right now. It's not safe."

"What do you mean," questions Alphonse.

"Let's just say…SHIT! Mustangs gonna kill me when this is over…" I look at them and notice their perplexed looks. "I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking…It's just…How do I put it…" I groan and flop backwards again, unsure what to say. "I'll explain once all the homunculi are gone." I notice Al starts to argue. "Trust me…You won't believe me if I start to explain too soon." I stand up one last time. "I'm exhausted…I'm gonna go to sleep…" I trail off knowing that I probably won't end up getting any rest. Winry and Al nod, not sure what to make of my behavior. I walk over to the room Winry and I are sharing.

As I close the door I hear Al speak up. "I don't think she's okay."

\- A Few Hours Later -

I sigh and look over at where Winry was sound asleep. I stand up and start to stretch, not sure what to do anymore. I haven't been able to get to sleep, and just can't stop my mind from racing. I stand up and walk over Ed and Al's room, knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" I hear Al question quietly.

"It's me," I say, not sure if he heard me. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to see if I can see Jean."

Al comes over and opens the door. "It's 4 in the morning, Em. I don't think that they'll let you in." I notice that Al seems worried. "Do you want to come in and talk?" I sigh, not wanting to bother Al with my problems. "Please…"

I walk into the room and sit down, Al sits across from me. "Do you want me to try to fix your armor?" I question.

"No, but thanks," replies Al. "I would rather have Ed do it."

"I get it," I reply, not minding that Alphonse trust his brother with this more than me. "I'm sorry about earlier…" I look at Al. "I know that I seemed to be overreacting, but I'm…I really missed Jean and I just feel like it was my fault."

"It's okay. You two seemed pretty close." I nod, agreeing with Al's statement.

"Before my dad and brother died, they used to travel a lot…They took me with them a lot of the time, but every once in a while they couldn't, so I would stay with Jean and his parents." I smile a little remembering how close Jean and Eric were. "My brother and Jean are…were the same age…After my dad and brother died, I moved in with them. Jean was really nice and tried to be there for me, but I still performed human transmutation…Hell, Jean even found me afterwards. He got really protective after that…I always just figured that he would be mad at me for what happened in Ishval, cause he didn't want me to become a State Alchemist. I didn't expect him to be happy when he saw me, let alone jump right back into that protective brother role." I look at Al, sort of hoping he would say something, but he never does. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with this. You and Ed have your own issues. I'm just gonna go."

"Em…" I look at Al. "You don't have to feel bad. He's family. Trust me Ed and I get it." I smile at Alphonse, and nod as I head out towards the hospital, hoping that I can find Jean there.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 21

"Ember?" I hear someone question behind me, turning to come face to face with Riza Hawkeye exiting a building in her uniform. I turn and give her a small wave. "What are you doing out?"

"I was going to head over to the military hospital," I pause and notice her confusion. "I figure Jean and Mustang would be there."

"I'm about to head over there," she studies me, causing me to fidget a bit. "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back." I nod as she walks back into the building. I wait only a few minutes, before she comes out with a black jacket, handing it too me.

"Thanks," I say, realizing that it was actually pretty cold out. We start to walk, in silence not sure what to say to each other. "So…how are they?"

Riza smiles knowing that I'm really only concerned with my cousin. "They'll both be okay. I'm not sure the full extent of their injuries, but they were doing pretty well when I left." I nod, relieved that Lust failed to kill them. "May I ask you something?"

"I wish people would stop asking permission." I sigh noticing a small amused smile from Riza. "Shoot." I say, not noticing the pun till it was too late.

"They mentioned Greed was dead, what do you think about that considering that you have history with him?" I furrow my eyebrows, then throw my arms up in frustration, causing Riza to give me a confused look.

"SHIT! I forgot about that with everything going on." I let out a sigh. "I don't know…I haven't had time to process everything." I feel my hands start to shake, but put them in my pocket, not wanting Riza to notice my instability. I look at the ground trying to sort things out only to be stopped when Riza grabs the back of the jacket I'm wearing. "Oh…What was that for?"

Riza raises an eyebrow at me, truly shocked at my confusion. "I figured you shouldn't walk in the front door of a _military_ hospital." My eyes widen as I realize what I was about to do. I nod and look away slightly embarrassed. "There's green door on the other side. Go over there and I'll sneak you in." I nod still not wanting to face Riza embarrassed. I hear Riza walk towards the front door and laugh a little at my embarrassment.

I takes me about 15 minutes to get to the door without being spotted. When I arrive Riza is standing there waiting for me. We make our way inside and start towards one of the upper levels and we both see a man standing in front of a door in a traditional uniform. I notice the man standing at the door is Falman from earlier. I give him a small wave as he salutes to Riza. He steps aside as the two of us walk in, me standing behind Riza.

"I don't think that they'll be up for a while," remarks Riza to me as I look at the two men laying in the beds. "Why don't you sit down and get a little rest." She points to the chair in the corner of the room. I look at Riza and she looks determined. Knowing Riza reputation, I nod and sit in the chair wooden arm chair.

"What about you?" I question surprising her a bit. "Shouldn't you get some rest?" She laughs at me again, earning a small, unconvincing glare.

"I'm fine," she states. "I'll wake you up when they do." I nod and curl up in the chair, still feeling cold from being outside. I smile a little trying to convince myself that everything was going to be fine.

-A Few Hours Later-

"DAMN IT, HAWKEYE!" I hear someone remark as I start to open my eyes. I look and see an angry Jean, sleeping Mustang, and calm Riza. "It's not safe. Based on what she said, if the wrong people find her…"

"What's going on," I question hoping to figure out what I missed. Jean turns and looks at me, furious. I flinch a little, knowing that Jean rarely ever got this mad. I look away, knowing that he was probably pissed at me.

Jean sighs. "Come here." I start to walk over to him and stop in front of him. He grabs my arm and pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back, and start to cry happy that he wasn't gone. "Sorry Em…" I shake my head a bit, hoping that he realizes it's all fine. "You need to get out of here." I pull back and sit on the edge of his bed, looking at him confused.

"No," I reply as Jean sighs at my stubbornness. "Not until I know what's going on."

"Ember," both Jean and I turn to look at Riza who just spoke up. "We don't know what's going on yet. I only brought you because there was no way you were getting in last night without causing a problem." I look down at the ground knowing that she's right. "Go back to the hotel and get some rest. You can come tomorrow to see them."

"But-" I begin to argue.

"Or I could force you to leave." Remarks Riza. I immediately stop talking and look at Jean.

"I'll be here tomorrow, Em." I sigh and stand up following Riza to the door, knowing that she's only going with me to make sure I actually leave.

-Later that Night-

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" I hear someone yell, waking me up.

"Brother, calm down," I hear Alphonse. I groan and get up, not sure what's going on or why for the second time today I'm being woken up by yelling.

"She left you there to take on a homunculus alone! WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?!" I push my hair back with my left hand. What the hell's got Edward so worked up? Might as well go see what's going on. I slip on the jacket Riza gave me and my pants, before walking over, where Edwards is still yelling.

I kick open the door, still not fully aware of what's going on. "What the hell are you yelling about, kid?" I ask not prepared for the glare from Ed. "Oh…You're mad at me…" I muse to myself, not really caring. "I take it you have something you want to say then." I remark as I sit down next to Winry.

"What the hell!" I groan slightly knowing that Ed's not going to be quiet and is starting to give me a headache. "You left my brother alone to fight a homunculus! I was starting to think you weren't such a terrible person, but you abandon him there!" I pinch the bridge of my nose, not really caring about what Ed thought at this moment. "We should have left you in Dublith."

"Brother, stop!" exclaims Al, shocking all of us. "That's not why she left me there." I look at Al and raise an eyebrow curious as to why he's so determined to get Ed to play nice with me.

"Oh really," remarks Ed sarcastically, causing me to roll my eyes and lean by head on the sofa. "Then why the hell did you leave."

"What if I don't want to tell you?" I question Ed, not really caring that I was being rude to him.

"Em…" starts Winry, shocked at my response. "You should tell him." I now glance at her. "We all really want to trust you but I don't think that we can if you don't talk to us."

"Uh...Fine," I remark still not really wanting to talk about this. I look directly at Edward sending him a cold glare. "If you must know my full name's Ember Havoc. I left because…Jean was dying. He's family. I know that you think I should have protected yours, but I didn't think…I'm still not thinking clearly." 

"Wait…You're Jean's sister," Ed states, not giving me a chance to correct him. "I don't really see the resemblance."

"Ed are you blind," remarks Winry, sarcastically. "They look very similar. Plus she's actually a blond."

"Why the hell do you dye your hair…HOLD UP! WINRY HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" exclaims Ed, not thinking before speaking.

"I knew her parent's in Ishval," I reply casually. "And Jean and I are cousins, not siblings."

"You said you aren't thinking clearly," questions Ed. "Why not, because I don't believe you?"

"Hm…Well, I just about walked into a military hospital today at 5 in the morning without thinking, so I think that qualifies as not thinking clearly, considering the military just tried to kill me a short time ago. And Lust also told me that Greed is dead, so that isn't helping." My eyes widen as I jump up. "SHIT! I have to call and let the other's know. I'll be right back."

\- A Few Hours Later -

I have just gone downstairs and called the safe house. Dolcetto picked up, much to my displeasure. He was shocked and didn't believe me, but eventually after an hour of talking to him I finally managed to convince him that I was telling the truth. After that I spent time talking to all three of them as they tried to convince me to come back, but I told them not yet. I don't plan on letting this plot continue. I find myself outside of Ed and Al's door and knock. I figure that if Al's up I might as well keep him company for a little while.

"Come on in," I hear Ed yell out from the room. I raise an eyebrow confused, but choose not to question it. I walk in and notice Ed sitting on the sofa facing the door. I sigh shut the door and sit down across from him, not willing to back down.

"I take it you still have questions," I respond, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess Al with Winry then."

"Not so much a question," I roll my eyes knowing that the kid has something up his sleeve. "I want you to tell me everything." I perk up not happy with what the kid's demanding. "From your mission to Ishval to what happened when you went missing."

"On one condition," I reply with a smirk, causing Ed to raise an eyebrow. "You have to make the coffee, cause we'll be here a while."

"I'm a little surprised that you're agreeing to this."

"I figured that I'd have to tell you eventually." I smile and look out the window. "Might as well get it out of the way now, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Al and Winry everything." Ed moves to speak up, only to be silenced by me. "Some of it's not something they should hear."


	22. Chapter 22

So the next few chapters will be Ember's past. PS. I'm aging one character up about 5 years, but you'll see why soon.

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 22

"It's not too late to back out," remarks my older cousin, causing me to roll my eyes. I glare at the tall 18 year old, with blond hair, blue eyes and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"I told you that I'm not going to change my mind. And stop carrying those with you everywhere Jean." I reach up and attempt to grab the cigarette away from him, failing as he pulls away.

"Not a chance Em," he remarks smirking at me. "Besides, let's face it, if you keep being this reckless, I'll have to start actually lighting these." I roll my blue eyes at his sarcasm. Suddenly, seeing Eastern command I start to get a bit nervous and adjust the collar of my standard Amestrian Military jacket, which I have left open. Underneath I am wearing a basic black button up shirt and pair of basic black pants and boots, since the entire uniform other than the jacket was for too big on my 13 year old frame. My blond hair is tied back in a ponytail, with my side bang hanging over my left eye. "You okay, Em?" questions my cousin, noticing my sudden change in attitude.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure how people will respond. I mean come on…I'm a State Alchemist and a girl. I can't imagine people being happy with that."

"I think you're age will be what pisses people off," remarks my cousin smirking at me.

"Shut up," I respond with a glare, only causing Jean to laugh at me.

"Alright, Em." I look up at my cousin, not sure what he was going to say now. "I have to head back to the station if I want to catch a train home today." I nod and shift the one bag I had on my shoulder, knowing that I was going to have to say goodbye. He leans down and gives me a one armed hug, knowing that I'd hate if he embarrassed me. "You better write us every week, you got that." I nod at Jeans request knowing that it's more reasonable than he could have been. Jean lets go and stares at Eastern Command. "And you better promise that you'll make it home." I look up at Jean, not really sure what to say. "Your important kid, and I don't plan losing you."

"I'll make you a deal then," I reply looking at Jean with a smile on my face. He raises an eyebrow, not sure where I'm going with this. I pull out one of my knives and hold it out to him, only increasing his confusion. "Promise me that you'll hold onto his for me. I plan on completing the set one day, so when I come back I can do that." My cousin shakes his head and smile at me. He takes the knife from my hand and places it into his pocket.

"All right, Ember, you've got a deal." Jean turns around as to not face Eastern Command and give me one last wave and smile. "Love ya, Em. Be safe."

"Back at you, Jean," I reply and wave to him before turning and continuing towards the Military Building knowing that this is where things get interesting.

\- A Little While Later -

"I'm telling you that I really am here to see Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang!" I exclaim to the tall dark haired man. I notice that he is carrying a sword rather than the usual military issued gun. I also notice that his hair is spiked straight up and he has very dark eye, giving me a rather convincing glare.

"And I told you, brat that just because you come in here with a jacket doesn't mean that we believe you." I groan at the determination of this man. "What the hell is your rank and name then?" he questions with sarcasm.

I pull out my pocket watch, really getting irritated with this guy. "I told you already, my name is Ember Havoc, the Obsidian Alchemist!"

"Cain!" exclaim a loud deep voice behind me. "What are you doing?" I look at the man joining in on our dispute.

"Captain, this _child_ is claiming that she's a State Alchemist. I told her to quit lying, but she just won't give up."

"That's because I'm not lying, you asshole." I notice that the large man gray haired man has started to laugh at the two of us. Both of us glare slightly at him.

"You have to be Ember Havoc, correct?" question Roa. I nod in response, and turn to see the guy named Cain standing there with his mouth open. "We were warned about you. If you follow me I'll take you to see Mustang." I nod and start to follow the man flipping of Cain as we start to walk away.

"Wait," I remark, causing the man towering over me to look my way. "What do you mean you were warned about me?" He just smile and continues to walk, ignoring my question. "Ok fine" I remark holding my hand up. "If you won't answer that question, can you at least tell me who that guy was?"

"He's Second Lieutenant Cain Dolcetto. He works under me. I'm Captain Roa Smith." I nod happy that at least this guy is nice.

"So what's Mustang like," I question never having met the guy. I notice the raised eyebrow from Roa.

"You'll find out soon enough. He's in here." I nod in thanks and smile at the tall man before he walks away. I knock on the door and wait for him to answer.

"Come in," I hear come a voice from inside. I walk in and see a young looking man with black hair and eyes. I smile internally, knowing that this guy looked pretty young, so I can't be the only one getting crap for my age.

"Hello sir," I salute, knowing that his rank is far higher than mine. "Ember Havoc, reporting for duty." I notice him gain a small smile at the scene before him, twitching my eyebrow in annoyance understanding what he was thinking.

"Please have a seat Miss. Havoc." I nod and sit on a chair across from him at his desk. "So…How does it feel to be a dog of the military?"

I shrug. "Considering that term seems nicer than being called a bitch, I'm pretty happy about it." I notice Mustang attempt to not laugh at my comment.

"I must say that I wasn't expecting such language from a young girl," remarks Mustang hoping that he could find a something that would annoy me.

"Since you're my superior, I'm going to ignore that statement on my age," I respond glaring at the man. "May I ask where I will be assigned, sir?"

"I take it that you are aware of the situation in Ishval." I nod, becoming slightly worried that Jean was right about this being a bad idea. "The Fuhrer has just ordered for all State Alchemist to be moved to Ishval and you are no exception. You will be reporting to Ishval, along with a few other men from here. Apparently, the Fuhrer has a specific task for the 5 of you." I nod not really sure what to say. "For now I would recommend - "

"Yo, Roy!" remarks a voice loudly as someone burst into the office. I turn around not sure what to expect. Standing in front of Roy and I is a tall man with black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. I look between the two of them and try not to laugh at Mustang's look of annoyance. "Who is this?" questions the man noticing me sitting there in from of Roy.

I stand up to greet the man, not wanting to be rude. "Hello, sir. My name is Ember Havoc, the Obsidian Alchemist." The man's eyes widen a bit as he looks to Roy for confirmation. I notice the Mustang nods in confirmation.

"Well, then how about I show you around," remarks the man excitedly as he proceeds to drag me out of the room.

"Ember. Maes." Maes stops and look at Mustang as I too stare at them. "Go to the train station tomorrow by 8 am to meet the other and head on your missions." I nod at this statement, and attempt to remove Maes iron grip from my collar.

\- The Next Morning -

I stretch my shoulders as I make my way through the train station, looking for who I'm supposed to meet up with, which would be easier it there weren't so many military personal here.

"Well, fuck," I mumble looking at all the people.

"Would you happen to be the Obsidian Alchemist," I hear a woman question from behind me. I spin around and see a tall blond woman with blue eyes. I nod, hoping that she knows where the hell I'm supposed to go. "You're coming with me, then." I nod at the woman and start to follow her through the train station. "Mustang was supposed to tell you where to go."

I feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "He was going to, but some dude names Maes interrupted." I notice the woman start to laugh at me, not helping my attitude on the whole situation. "By the way, who are you?"

My question only succeeds in making her laugh more. "Martel Hall," she replies not wanting to elaborate more. I nod. "Did you hear anything about this mission?" I shake my head, honestly knowing nothing. "Well, then I guess we'll all find out when we get to Ishval." We continue to walk towards the end of the train, where I guess the other 3 we will be working with are.

"You have got to be kidding me," I hear an irritatingly loud voice remark. I look at the source of the voice and glare at no other that Cain Dolcetto.

"What the hell are you doing here," I remark to the man, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Funny, _brat_ , I was gonna ask you the same thing," He glares back at me.

"I take it that they already met," states Martel to Roa and short man standing with Roa.

"Remember the girl that Cain was bitching about last night," questions Roa. Martel and Bido both nod, finding it hard to forget since Dolcetto wouldn't let it go. "Well, this is her." Both of them start laughing at the two of us. "Bido, Martel, this is Ember Havoc. "Ember this is Martel Hall, and Bido Taylor." I turn away from Dolcetto choosing to ignore him.

"Hi," I reply with a smile. "It's nice to meet you." They both only proceed to continue to laugh at my quick turn of attitude. I look at Roa, knowing he is probably the one person that will probably actually give me answers. "So any idea, what's going on."

"They're about to load up the train so, we'll discuss it once we get on." I nod and get ready for a long train ride.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 23

"So basically, we get the challenging missions to do," I remark to Roa as we start to make our way to the military base set up in Ishval.

"Obviously, brat," replies Dolcetto, not giving Roa the chance to reply. "That's kind of the definition of Black Ops."

"Technically, it isn't." I smirk, happy with the frustration I cause the 2nd Lieutenant.

"State your name and business," remarks an officer standing guard at the front of the base, not willing to let us through easily.

"I'm Captain Roa. My men, the Obsidian Alchemist, and I are here to receive our orders." I notice the man looks at the 5 of us, stopping when he looks at me. I pull out my pocket watch, assuming that he wants identification.

"You're telling me that this kid is an alchemist," remarks the man. I shoot him a glare and stomp my foot on the ground, creating a replica of the man next to him. The man steps back shocked.

"Still don't believe him," I say, venom dripping from my words. He shakes his head and steps aside, not looking me in the eye.

"Don't you think that was a little extreme, Ember?" question Martel.

I just shrug before responding. "No really. Hitting him would have been extreme." I notice that Dolcetto laughs at this statement. "Warming up to me, Cain," I say looking at him with a smirk.

"Not really," he replies sarcastically. "But I don't care who you are. That response was just funny coming from a young kid like you." I mutter some insults under my breath as we make our way to the end of a hallway. Cain takes the lead and talk to the woman sitting there. "We're here to get the assignment for Team Delta." The woman looks at us before standing and telling us to go through a door.

"Well, I must admit I'm quite excited," remarks an older man, very easily recognized by any Amestria.

"The pleasure is our, Fuhrer King Bradley," I respond while saluting along with the others.

He begins to laugh a little, a bit surprised by my formal behavior. "For someone who claims to just be a country girl, your manners and impressive Obsidian." I look away, not really sure how to respond. He goes and sits at his desk as the five of us stand anxiously waiting for your assignment. "As I'm sure all of you are aware, the situation here has become dire…We need to make sure that we truly defeat the Ishavalins before more Amestiran blood is shed." He pulls out 5 folder and places them on the desk for us to take and view. "We need you, to go and eliminate anyone at these locations quietly."

"Sir," speaks up Roa. "This file states that some of these locations are hospitals."

"We are well aware of that Captain," replies King Bradley standing up. I skim through the file again, studying the locations and the surrounding areas. "Most of these locations are enemy bases. They believe that they can hide weapons and fugitives…I know that this may be a difficult task, but we don't believe that there is a team who can handle this job other than you 5."

"Sir," I speak up, causing everyone to look at me. I continue to study the files, not really caring. "Permission to speak freely."

"Of course," states the Fuhrer, curious as to what I was going to say.

"Did you choose to ignore the irony or were you just unaware of it?" I shut the file and look directly at the Fuhrer. "You want to end the war by sending Amestrians to go possible kill more children, which if I'm not mistaken is what caused this war. Additionally, your plan is sending the youngest State Alchemist to kill young innocents rather than placing that burden on full grown men and women." I open the file and continue to study the locations. "One other thing that I'd like to point out is the fact that I don't believe that you have evidence against these locations."

"Really…I'd like to hear your reasoning for that, Obsidian," remarks the Fuhrer, never stopping to look at him. I glance at the other four in the room and notice that they' re a bit shocked at what I have to say and Dolcetto's also pissed that I'm questioning orders.

"Ishval lacks infrastructure," I begin placing the first photo of a hospital on the desk in front of the Fuhrer. "This hospital has no building surrounding it, yet I have yet to see any surveillance indicating that fugitive or supplies have been moved from the premise." I place the picture of another hospital on the desk. "This building has the same situation as the first, with and additional location connected to the back, however there is still no indication. Unless there is a complicated and well developed tunnel system below Ishval there is no way that they could be moving at these locations without us knowing." I place the photos back in the folder, not caring to show anymore examples. "Those conclusions make me think that you're suspicious of something bigger going on here…Which would explain why you want us to go in to eliminate any possible threats regardless of evidence."

"You live up to your reputation, Major Havoc," I look directly at the Fuhrer, waiting for him to continue. "You are the one alchemist within our ranks capable of being stealthy, which is why we choose to assign you to this specific group. It had nothing to do with your age…As for your conclusions about the locations, I cannot disagree, but we have seen indication of other means of escaping leading us to believe that there may be some infrastructure. I'm afraid that I cannot show you that, however, as you don't have the clearance level." I smirk a bit, remembering what my brother taught me about secrets and why hide them if they help the cause.

"If the other four are willing to complete this mission, then I will also," I remark looking between the four of them, hoping that one of them will speak up.

"Sir," remarks Roa, respectful as always. "If you don't mind I would like to discuss this with the entire group."

"I will expect an answer from you by tomorrow morning," claims the Fuhrer. "You may now leave."

We walk away and out of the building. I point to a group of cliffs that many of the other soldiers seem to be avoiding. Roa and the others nod and begin to follow me to the location.

"Kid, what the hell were you thinking?" I look at Dolcetto, as he was the first to speak.

I raise an eyebrow, at the young solider. "Do you disagree with what I said?" Cain shakes his head, not believing that this was a good idea. "What about the rest of you?"

"Trust me," claim Roa causing all of us to look at him. "As a father, I don't think that I can justify killing children, but I don't see a way around this."

"I do," I remark quietly. "I joined the military because I like possibilities. That's how I apply alchemy. I like to take what's there and be creative with it, because what's the point of something if there's only one way to slice it." Martel begins to say something, but I raise a hand silencing her. "I knew that I would have to fight, but I see no reason to spill the blood of those who are truly innocent." I look at each of them studying their faces hoping for the reaction I wanted.

"What would you're plan be," question Roa, being the practical man that he is.

"Let me handle the actual mission," I look at each of them studying them for a reaction. "All I need you to do is stay outside and watch for Ishvalans or Amestrians trying to enter the location." I notice that Roa looks thoughtful, Bido and Martel shared confused look, and Dolcetto stares at me hesitant and suspicious.

"Only if you think you can handle it," remarks Roa. I nod, knowing that I can actually make a difference here. "Alright then…I think that we have an answer."

\- A Few Nights Later -

"All right, once I go in no communication."

"I don't think that's a good idea, kid" remarks Dolcetto. I sigh knowing that while they agreed to go along with me their still worried about this all failing.

"Trust me, I can do this," I hear Roa sigh at this one, knowing that I'm not backing down.

"Alright but you only have 2 hours, and then we come in," I grunt in response and finish transmuting two of my daggers into a think bracelet, hoping that people won't realize that the material is actually for a weapon. I hand the rest of them to Martel, knowing that none of them like the fact that I'm going in without weaponry ready. "Good luck," I give him a small smile and start to move towards the building through some shadows. I find and open window and empty room and go in. I lean over and tap on the floor noticing that there is a basement.

 _Perfect, I can move down there to let them in._

I pry up one of the floorboards and peak into the basement. I drop down to the floor quietly, not wanting to alert anything lurking down here. I walk over to what I know to be the exterior wall that I indicated to my co-conspirators. I transmute an opening just large enough for someone to move through.

"About time, kid," remarks a young adult Xingese woman. "I was starting to think that you weren't going to come."

"I agree with, Lee." Remarks a slightly Xingese man in his early 30s, Rin, as he exits the tunnel as well.

I pause for a moment studying both of them. Rin looks almost identical to the picture of him and my brother, with hair that goes just past his shoulder tied up in a ponytail. He was a bit under 6 feet tall and wore traditional clothing. His partner, who was probably 13 when my brother last say her, looked very different from what I expected. She stood at 5'6 and her hair dark hair reached past her waist and was braided intricately.

"Yeah, yeah….I know, but we need to get started. Remember only those not on that list I gave you should be helped." They both nod and we each take off.

We each take a floor, considering that there were only 3 in this building, not including the basement. I move up towards the top floor, hoping that I'll be able to clear out any innocent people before those fighting get in the way. I open up the first door and find a group of 4 children huddled together.

"Hey there," I say as I start to walk up slowly, showing them my hands. "My name's Ember. I'm here to get you guys somewhere safe." I notice that the kids shake their heads, not wanting to trust me. Have you guys hear of Xing?" The kids shake their heads at my question. "I have friends who can take you there. There's no fighting there…What do you say?" I reach my hand out to help the kids who are starting to warm up to the idea.

"I suggest that you get away from them," I sigh and turn to come face to face with an Ishvalan. "Trying to kidnap our children now. Your people really are despicable."

I stand up to my full height, making sure that I block his path to the kids. I notice that the man is holding a knife. "I'm just trying to get them out of the country. Figure that I might as well save those who shouldn't be involved." I glare at him, making sure he knows that I can hold my own. "But, if you insist on fighting me, I won't hesitate to kill you." The man chooses this moment to lunge at me. I slide out of the way and drop, swinging my leg and sweeping his out from under him. I pin his arm behind his back, fighting against his strength. I look at the kids, who are all shocked by what happened. "I suggest that you four head down to the basement." The kids start to run, I notice that one of them left a little stuffed animal here. "Sorry, but I'm kind of in a rush," I whisper to the man. I activate the transmutation circle on my obsidian bracelet, creating a blade that kills him. I transmute the blade back into a bracelet and pick up the stuffed animal, putting it into my pocket. "One room down, a hell of a lot more to go."

\- About Two Hours Later -

I sigh and whip the sweat from my forehead. We had gotten all of those who wouldn't be able to defend themselves or fight against us to the basement. I checked my pocket watch and noticed that the others would soon storm in if I waited much longer. I picked up and started to run down to the basement to make sure everyone was out before I destroyed the building.

I start to make my way down the stairs, but suddenly hear a board snap behind me. I turn see a young Ishvalan adult swing a knife at me. I barely manage to dodge out of the way, and create my blade of Obsidian and Steel. "Got to admit," Begins the man, with a furiousness in his eyes, "I wasn't expecting you to be able to dodge that." I look around the staircase and notice that there are about 20 other men standing there with various weapons. I groan knowing that I won't be able to stay discreet for much longer. "What's wrong? No idea what to say now that you're the one facing death." I lunge for the man and slash his throat with my knife. I immediately, jump toward another man and stab him in the chest causing him to fall with a yell of shock. I continue doing this to a few more men, before a bullet grazes my left arm. I flinch and step back, nearly falling down the steps.

"Come on. It's just not fair to bring a fun to a knife fight." I remark looking at the remaining 15 or so men.

I grin and clap, my hands starting a rather large transmutation. I touch the stairs and move them from under the men, sending most of them falling. I feel the steps move from under me knowing that there was no way to avoid that. I fall and attempt to land on my feet, stumbling a bit. While I stumble a man make a move to cut me with a knife, I dodge out of the way and send him to the ground. Using my momentum I take out a few of the other me. Suddenly, one of the larger men comes and tackles me into the wall. I yelp in pain as I feel something crack. The man them takes my shoulder and forces my back to the wall. He places his own blade against my throat, I look around and try to find something to do. "What's wrong? None of other Amestrian murderers here to-" The man stops speaking. I feel him drop his knife and grip. I hear him fall backwards and turn around only to see Dolcetto, with his sword covered in the man's blood.

I look and notice Roa and Martel handling many of the other men, but see one stand up behind Dolcetto. I clap my hands quickly and touch the wall transmuting an attack that goes around Dolcetto and I hitting the man. The man goes flying and I rush past Dolcetto and pierce his chest with my knife, killing him. I pull my knife out and stand up noticing the others have finished.

"You alright?" I notice Martel question. I nod and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I take my hand and hold my side, hoping to numb the pain. I look between the four of them and try to think of a way to get them out of here. I can't take the chance of them knowing what my plan was.

"Kid, you alright?" I turn to look at Dolcetto a bit surprised that he asked. I shoot him a confused look, as he points to my hand. "You're holding your side."

"Yeah, I think I just bruised it when that guy hit me." Dolcetto nods, but doesn't stop watching me. "I'll go do the transmutations to take down the building."

"We'll go with you," I look at Roa, confused. "If you're hurt it's better if we stick together." I nod not sure how to stop them. I might out rank them, but I can't deny that they have more experience. I start to make my way down to the basement, hoping that Lee and Rin are gone.

All four of them follow me downstairs. I pause at the door to the basement, noticing that they are still there. I notice that Dolcetto hears the noise and move to step in front of me. I put my hand out and turn to face them.

"I need to ask you all a question." I notice that Dolcetto, glares at me urging me to continue, while Roa and Martel nod knowing that I have a reason to ask this question now. "Do you think its right for us to kill those who don't want to fight or kill the kids?"

Both Martel and Dolcetto shake their heads, but look at each other trying to communicate, without talking. "What happened Ember?" questions Roa sternly.

"I'll show you, but you have to promise that you won't hurt anybody." They all look at each other, while I fidget. Eventually they nod, and I open the door revealing the two Xingese leading several Ishvalan children through the tunnel.

"What's going on here?" questions Roa, not a bit mad.

"I didn't want to kill the innocent people." I look between the three Amestrian soldiers standing before me. "My brother had some contacts in Xing. I asked them to help me get the kids and women out of here. They know not to let anyone who fights us get out, but-" I stop when I feel someone pull on my pant leg. I turn around and look, seeing the one small Ishvalan girl.

"I…I forgot my bear upstairs." I crouch down to get to the girls level. She looks up at me and starts to cry. "My daddy gave him to me…I need to go get him."

I pat the girls head and reach into my pocket. "Do you mean this little guy?" I question as I pull the stuffed bear out of my pocket. She start to nod vigorously, causing me to laugh a little bit as she takes the bear. She reaches up and gives me a hug.

"Thank you," she says while not letting go. I return the hug, letting go. She backup after I let go and continues to look at me.

"It's okay, sweetie." I give her a smile. "Now you need to get going if you want to be safe." The little girl nods and runs towards Rin, who watched the entire thing. He gives me a thumbs up and walks into the tunnel with the last little kid, shutting it.

I stand up and turn towards the group, never looking up from the ground. "Alright, kid," I look at Dolcetto. "What's the plan and how can we help?" I smile at them knowing that while our Fuhrer might be a vicious person, there were still a lot of good people.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 24

\- About 3 Months Later -

I lean against a wall with the others, waiting for the right moment to storm the building for our most recent mission. In the last few months we've manages to save a lot of innocent people, but this mission has nothing to do with that. This was a known enemy base that was filled with Ishvalans willing to fight. Tonight we all knew that our job was to eliminate the threat. I gave the signal and the five of us moved in. Usually, Bido would stay outside and be lookout, but we needed all the man power we could get in here. I open a window on the side and slip in, moving to open the door and let the others in.

We each move in. I signal for Roa and Martel to check upstairs, Dolcetto and Bido downstairs, while I take the main level. After a few minutes we check all parts of the building and meet in the main room.

"Did you guys see signs of anyone here?" I ask now very nervous about how weird this seems. They all shake their heads, not really trusting the situation either. Suddenly, we hear a back door slam shut. We all move quickly towards the door, hoping to catch whoever that was. We move quickly spreading out slightly. We all freeze, when we here a click, turning to look at each other.

"You all need to leave," states Martel. I turn to look at her and notice that she stepped on a land mine. I start to step closer, trying to see if I can figure out a way out of this. "Ember stop! I said that you need to-" We all stop talking as we hear a gunshot go off. I drop to my knee, the bullet hitting me in the right leg. Before anyone can move another gunshot goes off, I start to yell for everyone to get back, but never get it out.

I feel myself get thrown backwards, and hitting the ground after the land mine goes off. I put my hand on the ground and attempt to push myself up, but feel my arms give out as my ears start to ring not allowing me to hear anything. I look around panicking, and notice my vision starting to fade at the edges. I let my body fall, not having any strength to get up. I look around hoping that I can see if anyone else if alive, but the smoke and dust is too thick.

 _Shit. This can't be happening. I told Jean I'd make it home._

I feel my eyes start to close, my entire body feeling heavy. The last thing I see if a pair of Amestrian Military issues boots.

I groan as I start to open my eye, the light shocking me and giving me a headache.

"Em," I hear a familiar voice start to say. I look up and notice Dolcetto sitting in a cell, watching me. "Em, you alright?" I start to try to sit up, only to have someone reach and place a hand on my shoulder. I attempt to turn around and notice that my hands are cuffed so that I can't clap them. I start to wrestle against the restraints.

"Em, calm down," I look behind me and see Martel sitting there looking at me.

"What happened?" I question realizing that my voice is very hoarse. "Where are we?" I look between the two hoping someone will answer. I then realize that I don't feel my automail leg. My eyes widen as I panic and try to sit up again only to have Martel place her hand on my shoulder again.

"Em, listen to me," I stop and place my head on the ground, attempting to steady my breathing. I feel my head start to pound.

"Ok," I whisper.

"We're in a military lab." I glance up at Dolcetto, who nods at the information. "They're experimenting on people injured in Ishval." I close my eyes not knowing that to think. I nod for them to continue. "There turning people into chimeras…" I register the words that Martel just said. I open my eyes quickly and move to sit up one last time, before she stops me again.

"Kid, you need to take it easy," I look at Dolcetto who just spoke up. "We don't want them to know that you're awake."

"Did they…" I trail off, not scared of what the answer is.

"Bido and I," replies Martel. I turn a bit to look at her, but she won't look at me. "Their doing the transmutation for Roa now."

"We have to do something," I say, more to myself.

"Kid, we told you," starts Dolcetto. "You can't do anything right now…They said the first thing they plan on doing is having you perform human transmutation." My eyes widen a bit and Dolcetto looks away knowing that the idea of doing it again terrified me. "This _thing_ said they wanted to make sure you were a good candidate."

"For what?" I question. Neither of them answer me.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes. The door to the room is slammed open. Two large men in armor walk in dragging Roa. Dolcetto glares at me, I know he wants me to pretend to be unconscious. Martel grips my shoulder telling me the same thing. I close my eyes. I hear the sound of a cell door opening and a body get tossed to the floor.

"So, she still isn't awake," I try to keep my breathing steady, not wanting to alert them. "Looks like you're next then."

"Not a chance," I hear Dolcetto remark to the men. "I'm not going anywhere." I hear them slam open a door. I try not to flinch as Martel tightens her grip. I feel a cold mental object places on my throat.

"Fine, then I guess we'll just have to kill her." I feel Martel's hand get ripped from my arm and the blade get pushed closer to my neck.

"Fine," I hear Dolcetto say. "Let her go." I feel the blade pulled away and the man leave. I hear another door open and Dolcetto start to walk.

"Wait," I say speak up. I open my eyes and see one of the armored men stop and look at me. "I'll go…Just don't hurt them anymore." I look up at Dolcetto, to see he's staring at me, shocked. "Please," I beg not wanting them to get hurt protecting me.

"Damn it, Ember," I hear Dolcetto mutter. The taller of the two men takes and tries to shove Dolcetto back into his cell, as he starts to struggle against him. The shorter one comes and grabs my arm forcing me up. I attempt to balance, but can't only having one leg, which is still throbbing from being shot. He quickly realizes that I won't be able to walk and roughly tosses me over his shoulder. I wince a little bit, not expecting the sharp pain. "DON"T DO IT! BRING HER BACK HERE!" I look up at Dolcetto yelling, pissed at me and the armored men.

"I'm sorry…" I say as they shut the door.

\- Dolcetto's Point of View -

"You need to stop pacing," Martel states to me. "You've been doing that for an hour." I ignore her, still waiting for them to bring Ember back in.

"Not a chance," I remark glaring at Martel. "The kids in rough shape. If they're really making her do…that, who knows what'll happen."

"Pacing isn't going to help her," remarks Roa, still a bit dazed from the experience. I ignore them both and keep pacing.

 _Come on kid. Now's not the time to give up._

The door opens abruptly, causing me to stop in my track. I look to the door quickly and see one of those armored men shove Bido into the room. There's another man with him though…At least I think it's a man, caring Ember over his shoulder. I can't hear her but she's whispering. I move towards the door hoping to see if she's okay. Martel and Roa do the same thing, panic evident on their faces. The armored man shoved Bido into the cage/cell/thing next to Roa. The large man walks out and this dude in a skirt moves farther into the room laughing at Ember. He tosses her on the ground in front of her cell and turns to open the door. He stops and looks at all of us before smiling. Ember turn and looks at the man, glaring.

"Kid, are you okay?" I question, hoping that she'll answer me. She doesn't even look at me. "KID!" I yell at her, with the same result. "DAMN IT, EMBER SAY SOMETHING!"

"So you worried about her?" question the skirt wearing palm tree. I turn to him and glare as he steps towards me. "That's cute…Tell me do you think that she'll survive here. I'm not confident that she will."

"Hey you ugly piece of shit," I look back at Ember, and see her still glaring the man before me. He turns around slowly obviously angry with her. She's sat up a little bit now, to look at him better. "How about you speak up so everyone can hear you?" I stare at her confused. What the hell does she mean? Everyone can hear him talking. "Or are you worried that I'll kick your ugly ass if you say the wrong thing?" The man lunges at her grabbing her by the throat, and then shoves her into the ground. She lets out a yell of pain before shutting her eyes shocked by the hit. She slowly start to open her eyes again and stare at the man, not willing to give in.

"You're lucky you're a candidate." He moves and picks her up, unlocking the door to my cell. He throws her in sending her flying into the wall. I rush over, hoping that she's okay. "I'll leave her with you, since you seem so concerned, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." I watch the man as he exits the room. I turn towards Ember and notice that she's still glaring at the door.

"Kid, come on look at me," I say to her, but she doesn't pay attention. I look at the other three with us and notice that their just as confused as me. "Now's not the time to do this kid! You need to talk to us!" I notice that she still hasn't moved. I wave my hand in front of her face, she widens her eyes and looks at me. "Ember are you okay?" She doesn't respond she only raises and eyebrow.

"Em, say something!" yells Martel, but Ember still looks at me waiting for me to do something. I help her to sit up and lean her against the wall, not sure what's happening right now. "Dolcetto, what's going on?"

"I don't know," I respond now looking at Martel.

"I can't hear you…" I turn to Ember and notice her starting to cry looking at the ground. "Why can't I hear you?" She looks at me, I run my hand up and down her upper arm hoping to calm her down. "Please tell me that you're just messing with me…" I just stare at her, not sure what to tell her. "I can't hear anything…" She starts to shake and struggle for breath. "Please…"

"Cain," I turn to Roa, slightly, not wanting to take my attention off of her fully. "Human transmutation takes a toll from the alchemist. What if it took her hearing?" I widen my eyes and look at Martel and Bido, hoping that they could provide some alternative explanation.

"They asked her questions, but she had the same problems in there," replies Bido quietly.

"How do I talk to her then?" I look between the three of them, before realizing that she's tries to lean forward. I turn back to her and notice that she's still breathing heavily. I move next to her and place her head on my chest hoping that I can calm her down. I start to rub her back, still not sure how to help her.

"Trace letters on her hand," I look slightly at Martel, who just spoke up. "You can spell out what you want to say to her." I nod and sit up. I make her turn to face me. She looks terrified, I flinch slightly knowing that this will be hard to tell her. I take her left hand and turn the palm up. She looks between her and me, confused. I write 'ok?' on her hand pausing between each letter slightly. She pauses for a few moments, but then realizing what I did shakes her head.

I turn to the others. "I think that this might work. What should I tell her?" They all shrug, not sure how to tell her that she's now deaf. I sigh and turn back to her. I start to write on her palm 'hear anything?'. She shakes her head no again. I can feel my hand start to shake nervous.

"Are you ok?" she questions quietly. I take her hand and start to write again. 'I will be'. She smile a little bit, but still looks sad and scared. I start to write on her hand one more time, 'you lost your hearing'. She looks at me wide eyed, and stutters trying to find something to say. "No…That can't be true…" she starts to sit up panicking. I push her lightly back towards the wall, holding her there not wanting her to push herself right now. I nod trying to tell her that it's true. She drops the head and starts to cry. "No…This can't be happening…No." I move besides her and pull her closer hoping to comfort her.

I start to whisper to her that everything is going to be okay, but those words are more intended to convince the rest of us of that fact.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 25

\- 2 Years Later -

I perk up as I hear footsteps outside of the door. I look behind me and notice that Martel and Bido perked up as well, noticing my movement. Suddenly the door is slammed open, causing me to flinch.

I turn to face the palm tree looking man who just walked in bringing with him a tired looking Roa and Dolcetto. "You know, I still think I liked it better when you couldn't hear me coming. It means that I got to scare you."

"Funny…" I reply not really interested in what he had to say. "I was thinking the same thing, but I liked when I couldn't hear you cause I never really cared what you have to say." The man growl at me, as I smirk back at him. He opens the door to the cell my back was currently facing and shoved Dolcetto in, earning a growl from Cain. He shoves Roa into the cell across from Dolcetto and starts to leave the room.

"Oh…I almost forgot." I turn and glance at the man, who had been instrumental in torturing us these last two years. "They have a special surprise for you tomorrow, _alchemist_." I wait till he leaves the room and shiver a bit. I lean my head back against the cell bars, not wanting to think about it.

"I really hate that guy," I mumble feeling my hands start to shake in both anger and fear. Dolcetto reaches through the bars and squeezes my shoulder a little bit, hoping to keep me calm. I let out a deep breath and Dolcetto lets go and sit in his cell so that he is facing Roa. "Thanks," I say quietly hoping that only Dolcetto hears. I hear him hum in response and smile a little.

"How did it go for you, Ember?" questions Roa, knowing that I was back before them. The people at the lab made us fight against other chimera to test which animals made better weapons for them.

I shrug, not really wanting to elaborate. Dolcetto leans over and give me a light smack on the head, knowing that if I wasn't talking I had something that I should say. I turn and give the now dog chimera a light glare. I let out another sigh. "I think that I might be in trouble." I work to move on the back wall so that I can face them. "The sent in these two massive chimeras. I had to use alchemy to make it out." I look down mad that this kept happening. "It's just without my leg I can't fight…I have to use alchemy."

"Don't worry kid it will be fine." I look towards Dolcetto, the first to speak up.

"He right, Em." I look at Bido now that he spoke up. "You'll be fine. You're tough." I give a small smile to them.

I turn to Roa and Dolcetto. "How about for you guys?" I question looking between the two men.

"They sent in a young kid today," remarks Roa. I look at him hoping that he'll continue to talk about this. "He probably wasn't much younger than you. He was in bad shape. We ended up having to kill him." I notice that Dolcetto has remained silent since Roa started talking and was look away, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"It's probably better that way…" I say quietly feeling myself start to shake again. Dolcetto turn and looks at me this time. "If you wouldn't have done that, he just would have suffered." Dolcetto nods, not really wanting to continue to talk about it. We sit there quietly for a few minutes before we fall asleep, hoping that tomorrow won't be a difficult.

-The Next Morning -

I jump up, awoken by the sound of someone slamming the door open. I notice two armored men walking towards my cell. I sit up and notice that the others are awake as well. I share a look will all of them, each of us trying to figure out what's going on. The larger of the two men walks into my cell while the other enters Martel's holding a gun to her head. They take my restraints off.

"Make yourself a leg," orders the man calmly. I clap my hands and use the ground to make a temporary leg. I then stand up, and the man reaches out and grabs my arms. He puts the restraints back on me while the other removes the gun from Martel's head. He then shoves me out of the cell, where the other grabs my arm to lead my out of the room. I look down at the ground as they walk me through the door. We go down the hall for a few minutes, before stopping at a dirty wooden door. They pause for a moment and knock on the door.

"Bring her in," remarks the voice of the gold toothed scientist. I hesitate, which only results in the men shoving me into the room. I stumble only to be forced upright. The scientist walks up to me a smile plastered on his face. I can feel my body start to shake, nervous because the last time I saw this man I was turned into a chimera. "Strap her to the table and break the temporary leg." I flinch and start to resist against the men, but don't have the strength to do so. I end up being help down by the one while the other straps me into the table and breaks the leg.

"So, what do you plan on doing to me?" I question with a growl at the man. I only turns and smiles at me, while moving various tools closer to me. I attempt to breathe slowly and calm myself down.

"You really don't follow directions," he remarks, not helping me calm myself down. "I guess we should have expected that after Ishval though…What I plan on doing to you is removing your automail port." I widen my eyes in shock and stare at the man, who only continues to smile at me. "And I even have help today." He step aside and I notice a probably 13 year old Ishvalan standing there. He has wolf ears on his head and very sharp claws. I notice that he's staring at me wide eyed.

"I don't think I can…" he starts to say realizing what he would have to do. "It could kill her."

The gold tooth scientist turns to the boy, smiling. He places a hand on his shoulder before speaking. "If you don't I'm afraid that I will have to kill you." The boy's eyes widen and he starts to say something but I stop him 

"Don't worry about me," I say quietly causing the young kid to look me in the eye. "Do what he tells you, okay?" I notice the kid hesitates but nods and starts to tear up. I turn my head and focus on the ceiling, blocking out their talking as I wait for the pain.

"I'm sorry…" I hear the boy whisper, before he takes his claws and sinks them into my leg between my knee and automail port. I flinch and start to move, not getting very far with the restraints. I feel the kid pull his hand down towards the port. I wince as the kid grabs a hold of my port, to pull one section away from my leg. I try to stop but scream in pain as the kid rips part of the port off. I feel the kid stab my leg again, this time closer to the port.

"I told you before, you're supposed to sink your claws in farther away." I lay there not getting involved, knowing that it will only cause me more trouble.

"But…" the kid starts to speak, but stops when the scientist glares at him. "I'm sorry." I hear the kid whisper. The kid reaches in again, doing the same thing as before, but this time I fight the urge to scream even more not wanting to upset the kid. He goes to do it again, but has his hand yanked away from my leg, by the scientist.

"If you aren't going to do it right, then you'll just have to watch." He pushes the kid down towards where my head is lying. I look up at the kid who is crying, not sure what to do.

"Move to my right side and don't look," I whisper to the kid, who does as he's told. I look at the kid and give him a small smile, hoping to calm him down. "It's gonna be-" I stop speaking as the scientist stabs my leg brutally, to start cutting my port off. "…fine" I finish slightly out of breath. We continue on with this pattern for a little while more.

"Shit," I say completely out of breath. My port is about half removed, but I can feel the darkness seeping into my vision. I know that I'm about to pass out, but have to fight it. This kid is terrified, and I don't want to leave him alone with this. "Kid hang in there…" I whisper hoping that only he hears me.

"I'd be more worried about yourself," replies the scientists, whom I attempt to glare at, only to find that I don't have any energy to pick my head up. "Plus, I think things will be more painful from this point on." He uses a knife to cut into my leg again, sending a shot of pain upwards. I scream again and stop when he stops pushing it into my leg. I let out a whimper and let myself pass out, knowing that there's no way to stop this.

I start to open my eyes, feeling that I'm being carried. I'm draped over the shoulder of one of the armored men. I look to the right a bit and notice that the Ishvalan boy is walking with us holding a bag, his hands shaking. I want to say something, but don't think I can right now. I reach my hand out a little bit hoping to get the kids attention. He noticed my movement, and turns slightly to look at me. I try to give him a small smile, but I know it looks more like a grimace. I look down at the ground and notice a trail of blood.

 _Shit…I guess that's mine._

I close my eyes, not really wanting to look at the trail of blood or the monotony of the hallway. Suddenly, I feel the man stop. "Open the door scum." I hear the kid mumble a response before opening a door. I feel the man take hold of me and toss me roughly into the middle of the room, I keep my eyes shut not wanting to let the man know that I was awake. "Now get in." I hear him snap at the boy and someone stumble in. The door then slams shut. I begin to open my eyes and see Dolcetto standing at the door of his cell, furious and worried. I go to move, but find I can't. I try to say something, but have no voice left.

"Ember…" I hear Martel whisper.

"What the hell happened?!" exclaims Dolcetto as he starts to try to get the door down. I glance down at my leg and notice that it's still bleeding.

The Ishvalan boy start to say something, but get nervous and stops when Dolcetto glares at him. I hear the kid quickly run over to Dolcetto. The kid starts to fumble with something, making a clinking noise. The door to Dolcetto cell clicks open and I see him hurry over to me. "Kid," remarks Dolcetto to the Ishvalan causing him to jump startled. "Go let the others out." Dolcetto quickly move to my leg and applies pressure to my leg hoping to stop the bleeding. The kid moves and opens Roa's cell next. Roa takes the medical supplies from the kid and hurries over to me as well. Roa moves and lays me flat on my back, while Dolcetto takes the supplies and continue to try to stop the bleeding. Martel and Bido now make their way over, taking over what Dolcetto was doing. I feel my eyes start to get heavy again. I look at Dolcetto and notice that he's starting to yell at me, trying to get me to do something, but I can't hear, my surrounding already fading away.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 26

I start to blink my eyes as I hear loud noises and what sounds like gunshots going off. I start to stir but feel someone put their hands on my shoulder. I look up a bit and notice that Martel is looking down at me, worry evident on her face. "Ember…Are you…Just…Just take it easy." I nod at her and then look forward. I notice Bido, Roa, and Dolcetto are standing at the door, waiting for something. The young Ishvalan is hiding a bit behind Roa, looking at me guilty. I give the young boy a small smile, hoping that it will make him feel better.

"Can you help me sit up a little?" I whisper to Martel. She nods and start to help me up. The young boy comes over and starts to help her. Suddenly, a very large bang is heard from outside the door causing the kid to jump, startled. I study the kid and notice that he is absolutely terrified by everything going on right now. "Do you have a name?" I question, hoping that the kid will talk to me.

"My name's Ryan," he begins quietly. "Who are you guys?" He questions back.

"Former Amestrian military," I remark noticing the kid look at me confused. "I'm Ember. She Martel. The big guys Roa. The one with tail's Bido. And he's Dolcetto." He nods and look between the five of us not sure what to do. I look at Dolcetto who has turned slightly to keep an eye on us. "What's going on?" I question hoping that they have some clue.

"We don't know…but there must be people attacking the lab." I nod not sure what I can do. I start to shut my eyes a little bit still feeling tired. "Hey Em," I open my eyes and look at Dolcetto who just spoke. "Hang in there. If things get bad…" Dolcetto trails off and turns to look at the door again. I look around and run my hand through my hair.

… _Wait a second…I can move my arms by themselves…They didn't restrain my hand_.

I start to grin evilly, not really noticing that Ryan quickly became concerned. "Dolcetto get over here." He turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow. "I can clap my hands…" Dolcetto take a moment to register what I just said. He looks at my hands and then, realizes that we might just have a way out of here. He walk over to my left side and places my left arm over his shoulders. Ryan, seeing what was going on, moves to my right side and does the same thing, since he is actually quite tall.

"Bring her over here kid," states Dolcetto to Ryan as they start to lead me to one of the cells. Once standing in front of the cell, they turn and move to set me on the ground, allowing me to use my arms. I wince a little as set what is left of my left leg on the ground, but ignore the pain and looks I get from the two. Dolcetto helps to keep my sitting up, since I'm still pretty exhausted. I clap my hand and touch the bars of the cell, forming a katana for Dolcetto. I lean back a little bit and clap my hands again, this time using two bars to form a hammer for Roa, like what he used is Ishval. Ryan takes the hammer and attempts to lift it and take it over to Roa, who seeing the kid struggling walks over and picks it up. I repeat the process two more times creating daggers for both Bido and Martel.

I watch the boy who is looking at the Bido, Martel, and Roa talking strategy. I clap my hands and make one last dagger, Dolcetto raises and eyebrow. "Ryan," I state causing the young boy to look at me. I hold out the knife, which he just stares at. "Take it. You should have a way to defend yourself." He nods and takes the knife, looking at me a bit confused. Dolcetto starts to help me up along with Ryan, before Martel comes and switches spots with Dolcetto. They lead me over to the door, where I lean on Ryan as Martel gives me some space, moving to keep me upright. I clap my hands and transmute the door causing it to fall into the hallway.

Martel places my arm back on her shoulder and help Ryan move me out of the way and Dolcetto and Roa move into the hallway, weapons ready. Both stop and glance around the hallway. "You guys need to see this," remarks Roa. I raise an eyebrow and the four of us move to the hallway, only to stop at the sight before us. Many of the scientists and guards are lying on the floor bloodied and dead. "What happened?"

"Not sure," I reply, trying to listen for anything. "But let's get moving." We all nod and move to the right hoping that we don't run into whatever did this. I glance between the five of them noticing the tension in the room, feeling uncomfortable. "So I'll bet a hundred that it was someone who hates the palm tree." They all stop walking and stare at me shocked. I blink not really sure why that are reacting like this. "I was just joking around…" I mutter not really wanting them to know that I was actually serious.

We continue to walk for a few minutes, before we come to a door that is slightly ajar. Dolcetto pushes the door open and peaks inside, we can't see anyone but Dolcetto, Ryan, and I can hear someone. I peak around the corner of the door before doing anything. "Hello…" I start hoping that they come to see what's going on. Dolcetto glares at me, thinking it was a stupid idea. We all stop as we hear a man start to walk up. He's tall, probably about 6 feet tall, with dark hair spiked straight up. He's wearing black pants, this brownish red tank top, black shoes, and round sunglasses. "Who are you?" I question ignoring the looks I'm getting from the others.

He starts to walk closer to us, smiling. Dolcetto and Roa step up, not intending to let him get closer without a fight. "Cool…I wasn't expecting there to be people who weren't scientists." I notice that the man keeps walking forward not really caring. "The name's Greed."

"Ember," I respond earning a glare from the others again. "What're you doing here?"

Greed starts to laugh a little bit. "You're full of question…I never really liked the people who run this operation, so figured why not show up and cause some problems and take what I want." I look at the man for a moment before turning to the other.

"I told you it was someone who hated that palm tree dude." Greed starts laughing. I smile a bit noticing that he doesn't seem to want to kill us. "Any chance you could help us get out of here?" I question, knowing that others must think I've lost my mind.

"Depends…" he states, lowering his sunglasses showing his violet eyes. "What's in it for me?" I look between the other chimeras hoping that they have something to say. "You could always come and work for me." I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"We'll have to discuss that, but I'm willing to hear you out." I notice that he smiles at this statement. I look at Roa and Dolcetto, who are kind of blocking the way. "Can you guys let us in?" The turn to look at each other before stepping out of the way. The last four of us start to move into the room. I notice that Greed look a bit shocked and then moves to make eye contact with me. I look away hoping that he doesn't ask. "What is this room anyways? I've never been in here."

"Looks like the stuff they took off of the people they experimented on…" replies Greed. I notice that he's still looking at me. I hum in response, not really wanting to elaborate. "I'm gonna grab whatever interests me. You all can do the same." We nod and Dolcetto, Roa, and Bido start to go and look for items that might have been ours. Greed continues to look at me for a minute. He starts to walk over and I notice Ryan tense up. He stops in front of me, looking down at me. I look away, not sure what he's thinking. "This is going to hurt a bit," remarks Greed causing me to look at him. He takes my arm that was across Ryan's shoulder and puts his on his own. He looks at Martel and she lets me remove my arm from her shoulder. Greed reaches down and picks me up bridal style, I flinch a little feeling the pressure on the injuries. He starts to walk, slowly as to not aggravate my injuries more.

He stops at a table and sets me down on top of it. I remain sitting up, not sure what he was doing this for. I notice that Ryan walks up next to me, having followed Greed and me, while Martel has gone to find the other three. "So you gonna tell me about working for you or not?" I question curious as to why Greed hasn't spoken up.

"Not much to tell..." he replies shrugging his shoulders. "I own a bar, have a few side businesses. Could use some henchmen."

"Can you get us out of here?" I question wanting to make sure that he really can do it. He nods, knowing that I still have question. "How?"

He smirks a bit. "With my Ultimate Shield," he says confidently.

"You're what?" questions Ryan, who shrinks back when the two of us look at him.

Greed smiles at the Ishvalan. He lifts his hand up as it starts to be covered in a black substance, which he stop about half way up his forearm. I reach out and touch the shield noticing curious about the material. I hum impressed. "Are you an alchemist?" I question thinking that's the only solution.

"Nope," replies Greed not elaborating. I nod, not really sure what to do.

I sigh. "Alright, I'm in." I notice that Greed smiles at this as Ryan nods in agreement.

"If she's in, so are we," remarks Roa as he and the others start to walk towards us. I smile at them happy knowing that I can count in them. "So what's the plan?"

Greed turn and grins at each of us. "That depends on what you all can do." He turns to me a takes of his sunglasses and looks at me and Ryan smirking. "I'm pretty sure you two won't be much help, but that's fine." I glare at Greed, while Ryan nods his head reluctant to admit that he can't do much.

"Give me my knives and I'll show you what I can do," I growl at the Greed, not intending to allow him to insult me. I feel my teeth sharpen and my claws start to form, not caring if he sees.

"Well that's unexpected," remarks Greed smirking. He moves closer getting up in my face. "Who and what the hell are you?"

"We're chimeras," I hear Dolcetto remark, getting Greed and my attention. "Name's Dolcetto. I'm part dog." He point to me and Ryan. "Ryan and Ember are part wolf." I nod to verify the info before laying on the table starting to feel tired again. "Martel's part snake. This is Bido. He's a lizard. The big guy's Roa. He was mixed with Ox."

Greed smiles widely at this looking between all of us. "Nice..." He turn to face me and Ryan. "I got to admit that I was hoping you two would be a little more unique."

"Well…she is an alchemist…" I hear Ryan begin quietly. I notice Greed look at me and nod a little before closing my eyes, not really feeling up to explaining everything.

"The military took us for not completing our mission…" I hear Dolcetto trail off remembering the day it all happened.

"Oh…So, these two got caught in the crossfire," I hear Greed remark.

"Well, Ryan was I assume…" I hear a pause, which leads me to conclude that Ryan agreed. "But Ember was a State Alchemist."

"Really…" I hear Greed say. I flip him off and put my hand down not really caring. I allow my breathing to slow down. It's quiet for a few minutes and I realize that they are probably watching me. I sit up quickly, taking in a sharp breath and the burst of pain through my left leg as someone reaches out and touches it. I shut my eyes and start to lean forward hoping to slow my breathing down. I feel two hands grab onto my shoulders and force me to lie down again. I notice the person close to me smells like booze and cigarettes, meaning that it's most likely Greed. I open my eyes and meet his violet ones, noticing that they widen slightly at me. He takes his hands of my shoulder knowing that I won't sit up. He turns and looks at the group. "I'm gonna see what I can find and then we'll get out of here."

I glance at the group, now that Greed has walked away. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?" I hear Martel laugh a little bit while Dolcetto hums in verification.

"I've met dumber," remarks Ryan causing us all to look at him. I laugh a little bit before closing my eyes again.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 27

"How are we going to get Ember out?" questions Ryan. We all glance at him. We know the way out of here, but that there are still guards in the building and few chimeras working with them. I look down embarrassed, not really wanting to admit that I need help.

"I could transmute a temporary leg…" I muse while the others look between each other.

"We can barely touch your leg, Em…" I look at Dolcetto. "I don't think you're going to be able to put any weight on it." I nod knowing that he's probably right. I look towards my leg knowing that it actually is in really bad shape.

"It's gonna need re-bandaged soon…" I hear Greed say, not wanting to look him in the eye right now. "Ryan, why don't you start on that?" Ryan nods and grabs a first aid kid off the desk close by. I lay back not really looking forwards to this happening. I feel my hand start to shake, not sure if I'm going to be able to stay conscious.

"I'll carry her out." I look up at Greed, not really expecting it from him. "It's gonna hurt, but it will be quicker."

I whimper as Ryan starts to undo the bandages, causing Greed to look at me. "I'm fine…" I say quietly still trying to stay calm. I forcefully shut my eyes hoping that it will keep me from making any more noise as Ryan does this. I attempt to relax but notice someone walk towards us. I open my eyes and notice that Greed's watching Ryan, whose hands are shaking a bit. "You okay Ryan?" I question, not really sure of the answer. He nods but doesn't look at me. I hum in acknowledgement and close my eyes again.

A few minutes later, Ryan finishes and I am starting to sit up a little bit feeling a bit dizzy. Greed looks between all of us and smiles. "All right then…I think it's time we get the hell out of here." Everyone nods as I run my hand through my hair. Greed walks over and starts to pick me up, not rushing knowing that I'm in bad shape. He starts to adjust me a bit trying to make me more comfortable. I lean on him a bit, feeling how warm he is, and try to relax and ignore the throbbing in my leg. I notice that he starts to laugh a little, causing me to look up at him. He only continues to laugh as we start to make our way towards the exit.

We look towards the exit, which is currently blocked by about 40 or so guards. "I have an idea you guys…" I start looking at the various members of the group. I notice that Greed just raises an eyebrow before he starts to set me down on the ground smirking. I glare up at the man, while he just smirks at me.

"I'll handle them. You guys just wait here," remarks Greed as he puts his hands in his pocket and moves to go around the corner. I just stare at him shocked not really sure if he can handle it. I peak around the corner and notice him casually walking towards the guards who stare and raise their weapons.

"STOP!" they yell at Greed, who just keeps walking towards the men, not flinching as the man points his sword at Greed. Greed chooses that moment to quickly reach out, his hand covered in his Ultimate Shield, and snap the man's sword before quickly going and impaling him with his other hand. Greed continues to fight against the men killing them, making use of his Ultimate Shield. The men move to surround Greed, giving him more difficulty dodging the blows. I lean back behind the corner and tap Dolcetto, causing him to look at me. I point to the special pair of boots that he's carrying. He looks at me and shakes his head, causing me to glare at him.

"Trust me," I whisper causing Dolcetto to rub the back of his neck and sigh, before handing me the right boot. I slip it on with a bit of help from Ryan. I look back around the corner and notice that Greed is starting to have more trouble, even if he hasn't been hurt yet. I use my hands to push up and flip around so on my right knee and hands. I notice that one man steps back a bit from the fray. I place my right foot on the ground ready to make my move. The man who stepped away pulls out a gun and moves to point it at Greed.

I activate the transmutation circle on my boot and launch myself at the man. I use my claws to slice his throat and land knocking over a few more men killing them with my claws. I once again place my foot on the ground, ignoring the look from Greed and take out 2 more. Greed noticing what I'm doing continues attacking the men.

I lean against the wall having just stopped. I'm breathing heavily and my vision is starting to get fuzzy, but a few men are still standing and some of them are chimeras. I launch myself one more time at a chimera who I think is part bear, believing that he hasn't noticed me. He turn as I am about to strike him and forcefully knocks me into the wall. I scream as my left leg hits the wall falling to the ground. I try to get up, but am forced back down when I am kicked in the side sending a shooting pain as I feel my ribs crack.

I turn my head from my position on the ground and look at the chimera through my quickly fading vision. I notice that he has moved to stab me. I close my eyes as he starts to move knowing that I can't stop him. I hear the claw pierce something, but feel nothing. I wait a moment, and feel blood drip onto me. I open my eyes and see Greed standing there with the chimera's arm through his torso. I try to get up only to fail again, and feel my eyes grow heavy again. "I'm sorry…" I whisper as my vision fades and I start to lose consciousness regretting that I just cost this man his life.

\- Dolcetto's Point of View -

I stand there in shock at the sight before me. Greed is standing there stabbed through the chest while Ember is laying on the ground unconscious. I start to move forward, but am stopped when I see Greed look up at the very tall chimera.

"You know I hate when people try to steal from me." Greed uses his shield and slashes the chimera's face causing him to back up in pain. Greed stands up as his chest starts to emit red sparks and heals. I hesitate, not sure what the hell is going on. "The names Greed for a reason. I want everything and hate when people steal from me." Greed steps forward, looking pissed off. His shield starts to expand from his hands moving up his arm, covering his entire body and his face. He moves forward quickly and claws the chimera in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"That girl there. She's pretty rare and happens to belong to me, so I don't plan on letting you kill her." Greed kills another man standing off to the side, watching the interaction shocked. Greed moves quickly to the chimera and pierces him through the chest, just like what happened to him a moment ago. Greed pulls his arm out and moves to kill the others quickly. He stops after killing the last person and allows his ultimate shield to recede.

He turns to look at us, not fazed at all or injured. "You guys coming or not?" he questions as he makes his way over to Ember. He takes her and easily moves her onto her back. He starts to life her head up and balances it on his shoulder. We all stand there watching as he easily lifts her up, not taking his eyes off her the entire time. He stands up and starts to walk towards the door, turning back when none of us follow him.

"What the hell are you?" I growl out now concerned that he has Ember.

"A homunculus," he replies not hesitating. "She needs a help so I suggest that we get moving." I start to follow the self-proclaimed homunculus, growling slightly now not trusting him. We follow Greed to a tunnel system that is outside of the lab.

We continue to walk as Roa and Ryan fall back a bit to walk next to me. "We don't have much choice," remarks Roa causing me to glare at him. "She not going to make it without seeing a doctor. We have to trust him for right now." I growl not wanting to respond.

"Ember said that we should go with him," remarks Ryan, causing us to look at him. "I trust her, what about you?" I groan and rub my eyes, knowing that the kid's right. Ember usually knows what she's doing even if it seems stupid. I walk forward passing the two moving towards Greed and Ember.

"Where are we going? Also where are we?" I question, wanting to know more.

Greed turns and smiles. "We're going to Dublith. Right now we're in Central." I look at Ember. It's a long trip, so I don't know if we have time to get her there. "Before we leave I have a guy here who owes me a favor. I'll take her to him, while you all head to Dublith."

"Not a chance," I growl. "We're not just leaving her with you." Greed just shrugs a bit and keeps walking.

"Suit yourself," he remarks not continuing the conversation for a while. "How old is she?" I stare at him not really trusting why he wants to know this information.

"15," I reply not taking my eyes off of him. I notice that he starts to smile and laugh a bit.

"I knew that she was unique when I met you guys, but I don't think there's anyone that comes close to being this out there now." He looks down at her and smiles. I take a step back, not sure what to make of what's going on right now.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 28

"20 minutes," I explain to Dolcetto, who only proceeds to roll his eyes at me.

"You have 6 more months," Dolcetto explain not really looking at me. "We're not starting until then."

I groan at Dolcetto, and flop down into a chair in the main room of the Devil's Nest. Dolcetto walk over and messes up my dyed red hair before exiting the room. I run my hand through my hair, not really caring if they thought that I was being an idiot. It's been about two years since we escaped the lab. I'm currently 17 (18 in a few weeks) and have since had my automail redone. I let my mind wonder, knowing that Dolcetto was my best bet to start sparring against so with him saying no it's not worth asking anyone else.

We all had different issues after getting out of there, but are finally starting to feel a little more grounded. Bido kind of separated himself from everyone, not sure how to adjust to his new appearance. Roa struggled with the idea of never seeing his family again. Martel was dealing with trauma of having lost her leg during that explosion, which was something she didn't get the chance to process in the lab. Dolcetto was trying to balance his chimera abilities and deal with the fact that he could never see his girlfriend again. Ryan probably had it the worst, and struggled not only with being tortured then, but was forced to watch them kill his family and friends. We had to wait 6 months to actually redo my automail and during that time I had a few different issues physically and mentally.

"You know, not paying attention to your surrounding has become a real bad habit of yours," I groan knowing that Ryan just walked into the room. I turned to face the Ishvalan, who was smirking at me cockily. "I just got back. Want to hear what I found out?" he questions the smirk never leaving his face.

I hum in response and walk over to grab the folder he was carrying from him. He laughs and walks over to the chair I was just sitting in and plops down. I glance at him, and smile a little bit knowing that he's definitely not the same kid we met in the lab. He's grown quite a bit and stands a bit taller than me now. He wears his hear a bit long, hoping to hide the fact that his ears are the two wolf ones on top of his head. He's wearing a pair of black pant, a white shirt, and a dark brow hoodie. He hides his red eyes behind a pair of glasses very similar to Greed's. He's also far more confident and outgoing, still a bit hesitant around strangers but not nearly as much as two years ago. I turn to the folder and start to study the information that was gathered.

"I made contact with one of the men you mentioned to me." I shut the folder and turn to glare at the 15 year old. He turns to look at me not reacting to my glare. "He was a pretty cool dude, but kept ranting about his wife."

I sigh and open the folder again. "Maes Hughes," I state causing Ryan to snap his fingers and nod remember that Maes was in fact the man he talked to.

"Yeah, but based on what he said I don't think he knows what's going on in the 'shadow world that lies beneath his'," remarks Ryan doing a very good Greed impression. I smile a bit, still finding the conversation I had with Greed after I woke up the strangest conversation I've ever had. "I think I should stick around in Central for a while…" I look at the Ishvalan, raising an eyebrow at his statement.

"Why?" I question wanting to give him a chance to explain his reasoning before shooting down the idea.

He shrugs, "Maes bumped into me and saw the color of my eyes." Ryan looks at me and I nod for him to continue. "He didn't say anything. He just kept doing what he was doing. I don't meet a lot of people like that. I want to be in Central because if something big does go down I want to be able to help people like him."

"I hate that you're such a nice guy," I say and sit down next to Ryan looking at some other stuff in the file. He smiles knowing that meant my answer was yes. "We'll have to talk to Greed about it."

"Talk to me about what, Wolfy?" questions the homunculus as he walks into the room. I glance at him before looking at the documents again. He is pretty much the exact same look wise from when we all met him, but now he wears this fur collared vest. I choose not to answer him and continue to read the info that Ryan got only to have the folder pulled from my hand my Greed. I glare at the homunculus as he starts to walk away flipping through the documents.

"Stop calling me that," I growl at the homunculus as Ryan starts to laugh at me. "Ryan wants to stay in Central for a bit to do a large info gathering session," I remark as I glare at Ryan. I make my way over to Greed and attempt to take the folder back. He steps away to keep me from getting it. I step forward again trying to grab the document, but lose my balance a bit and start to stumble still having issues with my new automail. Greed grabs my waist to make sure I don't fall. He looks me in the eye and raises an eyebrow, while I look away embarrassed. I grab the folder and walk away not looking at the two.

"Alright," remarks Greed, knowing that Ryan has gotten us really good information in the last few months. "You two can plan out the details." Greed starts to walk out of the room, but stops at the doorway "Oh…Wolfy," I turn to look the grinning homunculus. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're embarrassed." I look away embarrassed, not wanting for Greed to see.

"Sometimes you really piss me off," I remark still not looking Greed, only causing both him and Ryan to laugh at me.

\- Later that Night -

"You sure you don't want to stay longer?" questions Martel to Ryan as we explain what will be going on.

"Yeah, I'm sure," remarks Ryan to the snake chimera. "The sooner I get to Central the sooner I can figure out what's going on and why the Ishvalans were attacked."

"Maybe I should go too," I muse earning a confused glance from the two. "It's not like I'm doing much here." I glance at them and then start working with my encoded alchemy notes again.

I stop as someone lightly smacks me in the back of the head and look up to glare at Dolcetto. "Don't be an idiot, pup." I glare at him for using the only nickname I dislike more than Wolfy. I hum in acknowledgement of hearing him, but turn back to my notes, not really caring to continue this conversation. "Should you really be working on that in here?" Dolcetto question point to my notebook and then to the crowded bar.

"My brother was the only person who could crack this encoding, so I think we're fine," I state looking back down at my notebook.

I sit up and we all look towards the door as a large man storms into the bar. The man is probably 6'4 and rather muscular. I close my notebook and stand up, seeing how damn angry this guy seems. "Where the hell is Greed?!" I move to step forward, putting my hands in my leather jacket's pockets.

"Depends on what you want," I remark not fazed by the man who turns to glare at me and starts to move forward. I raise an eyebrow as he stops directly in front of me. I hear Dolcetto start to grab is sword and the others move to stop the man if he does anything. "Oh…You're that type of guy…Can walk in and throw your weight around, but won't actually give us the chance to cooperate." I take a step forward not planning on backing down. "If you don't tell us why, we can't let you talk to him. Got it."

"I don't have to answer to you, bitch," he growls getting in my face. I stand my ground not finding this man to be even slightly intimidating. "So how about you go and get Greed for me."

"How about you back the fuck up?" I question venom dripping from my voice. The man makes a move to punch me, and I dodge out of the way as he demolishes the chair that was behind me. He turns angrier now than before, pulling his own long dagger out of his pocket. Before he can make a move I dash forward knowing that I'm faster and knock the dagger out of his hand surprising him. I move to slash at him again, only to have him block the blow. He moves to kick me, as I use my left leg to stop his kick. I put my leg down and jump back a little after the sharp pain that sent up my left leg. As I jump back I lose my balance a bit and fall into someone, who grabs me by the waist to help me get my balance back. I look up at the person and see Greed looking down at me confused. He starts to say something before I cut him off. "Not one word," I growl at him. I push him away and start to leave the room, not happy that I couldn't take this guy down, not really caring to stay and watch Greed beat the guy.

I start to walk past Roa who was coming in with Greed, but stop as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "That wasn't a good idea, Ember." I nod knowing that Roa was right. My leg, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, was damaged to the point that I can't use it how I used to. I start walking, not really wanting to have to deal with getting lectured after this.

I find myself up on the roof of the building and lay flat on my back. I look at the sky just letting my mind wonder back through the last 4 years. It still doesn't feel real. Having our own government take us to torture and experiment on. Being saved by a person who shouldn't even exist. Having to start all over. None of it makes sense to me still. Why the 6 of us are the ones who had to do this?

"You okay?" I sit up and look behind me, seeing Greed make his way over to me. I shrug and lay back down, not really sure what to say. Greed comes and lays down on the roof next to me, looking up. "You know…It really pisses me off when you do that." I don't look at him even as he turns to look directly at me. "You know that you're still having issues, so why would you jump into a fight?"

"Because all of this is my fault," I whisper, not wanting to admit it out loud.

"No one blames you."

"That doesn't mean that it's not my fault." I turn to look at Greed. "If we had just followed orders there would have been no reason to take us. And even after screwing it all up, I couldn't even fix it. You did. You're the one who saved us. And even when I went to help you do that, I screwed up." I turn to look up at the sky. "I can't even repay you for saving us, because of my damn leg."

Greed sit up and turns to look at me. "Look at me," he remarks. I sigh, but sit up honestly not sure what he's going to say. "I don't care." I raise an eyebrow not trusting these words coming from a man named Greed. "You and all the chimeras belong to me…What I did at the lab, was because all of you are unique. I don't care if you're hurt right now, you're valuable…I don't let people steal from me and I won't let you break yourself…Understand?"

I stare at him, not sure what to make of him or his attitude. For a long time, there was no guarantee what would happen, if I would die before the next day. Greed's stable. I know what to expect from him, but in moments like these he amazes me making me feel like stable like him. He watches me, not making any more to leave until I say or do something. I lean forward, but pause not sure what to do right now. Greed seeing my action places a hand on my cheek and leans in kissing me. I close my eyes and lean in deepening the kiss. I pull away a bit shocked, not sure if he really meant it. He stops and looks at me confused. I lean in and kiss him, immediately granting him access to explore my mouth. We continue to kiss for a few moments before I pull away for air.

"Got to admit Wolfy, I didn't know that you would be so forward," remarks Greed smirking slightly leaning his forehead on mine.

"I didn't think you'd let me," I reply not willing to stop looking at his eyes. I hesitate not sure what to do not. "Is this a thing that we do now?"

"I'm willing to do more if you are," replies Greed with a smirk.

I stand up and look at him, trying to hide the fact that I'm blushing. "Maybe when I'm a bit older," I remark as I walk away smiling.

Greed stands up and falling into stride next to me shrugging in response to my statement. "I'm fine with that…As long as you remember that you're mine."


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 29

"Don't know what else to tell you kid," I remark to Ed having finished telling him about my time with Greed and the other chimeras. "We went on with our lives from there. Doing jobs here and there, trying not to get caught…And then we met you two."

"Damn," I turn to look at Ed, who is sitting there a bit stunned at the story. "I can't believe that they did that to you." I shrug, hoping the kid doesn't linger on it.

"So…" I begin causing Ed to look up more alert. "What's next?"

"Al and I are going to visit with the Colonel and Havoc tomorrow…Well I guess I mean today," replies Ed looking at the clock.

"Great!" I remark standing up and stretching earning a questioning glance from the young alchemist. "You two can sneak me in to see Jean." Ed nods a bit and I make my way to the door, hoping to get cleaned up before we go.

"I have one more question for you," I turn to look at the short blond. "You said that your leg was still giving you issues what do you mean." I sigh and run my hand through my hair, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"I'm fast," I remark earning a confused look from Ed. "But I used to be faster…I have transmutation circles on the bottom of my boots. I used to use them to launch myself forwards at increased speeds." I sit back down and put my right leg up on the coffee table allowing Ed to see the circle. "I mainly use them now to soften the ground when landing from jumps or that. I can still launch myself, but it's hard to do with only my right leg."

"If you mess up," question Ed, turning to face me after studying the circles.

"A lot of pain…" I remark standing up again.

\- A Few Hours Later -

"Are you here to visit the Colonel?" questions Furey as the four of us make our way down the hallway in the military hospital.

I shrug not really wanting to explain myself again.

"Mr. Havoc is recovering too. We figured we should pay our respects. I definitely owe it to the Colonel. He saved me right at the last second. Plus I'm sure Em, wants to know what's going on with Mr. Havoc."

Furey looks at me, for a moment before speaking. "Are you that girlfriend Jean won't shut up about?"

"HELL NO!" I exclaim, not even wanting to consider the idea. Ed and Al both start laughing at us. "I'm a family member."

Furey looks away embarrassed. "Sorry about that. It's just that you don't really look like him."

"We aren't sure why, but get that a lot."

"Are you also dropping by for a visit," asks Ed to Furey.

Furey smiles and hold up a paper in his hand. "And bringing a little present." I smile knowing that Mustang still isn't done.

We walk in silence to the room where the two are. As we enter the room I notice that Jean shoot me a glare not happy that I came back. I smile hoping that he gets over the fact that I showed up today. Riza gives me a nod as I move to walk over to Jean.

"You're an idiot," remarks Jean as I walk over. I nod knowing that it's true.

"You going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to break some more laws," I whisper.

"I'll tell you once the Elrics leave." I nod and sit on the edge of his bed, not really sure if they wanted me involved in the conversation about the lab.

I look as Riza begins to talk to Mustang and the Elrics who are looking at the map. "I counted the number of steps it took to get to the basement under the third laboratory and I was able to calculate the approximate location of that door. It's not exact since the hallway curved, but I was able to deduce a radius with the lab at the center."

"That's Central Command," remarks Ed, causing me to get up and look at the map. I cross my arms and start to think about Bradley. "But this is even more alarming."

I look as Al starts to talk. "It's the presidential estate, right above where we found the homunculi."

"Which means that it may be a real possibility that the Fuhrer is connected to them." I look at Jean, knowing that we both are thinking that this all means trouble.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why did he kill Greed and his group if he's connected to them?"

"Cause he's an asshole…" I mutter only to stop as everyone turns to glare at me. I put my arms up. "Hey don't forget he tried to kill me. I think I have the right to make that assumption."

"You're not exactly wrong," remarks Ed causing me to smile a bit in triumph and Jean to groan as me. "Strange he killed them anyways. Why kill them before interrogating them?"

"The only way he would have captured us is to kill us," I mutter only to get looks of shock again. "None of us were push overs and had no intentions of being controlled by the military again."

"It's strange alright. Damn inscrutable." Roy looks between the five of us. "One things for sure. The enemy's infiltrated high up the command, so extreme caution is necessary at all times. And Fullmetal…Watch yourself." Ed nods a bit shocked by the Colonels statement.

The Elrics begin to leave, before Al turns to me. "Ember, are you coming?" I shake my head.

"I'll catch up in a few minutes." The both nod and start to leave as rather large man walks starts to walk into the room.

I turn and look at the four in the room, not sure where we go from here. "What do we do now?" I question hoping that somebody takes charge. I feel my hands start to shake and place them in my pockets, hoping nobody noticed.

"You said there are still some others alive?" questions Jean. I nod, not willing to make eye contact with him. "You said that you all were planning on leaving the country?" I nod again, not willing to lie about that. "Then you should."

"I disagree," remarks Riza as the two of us turn to look at her. "If she runs now, there no guarantee that she'll ever be able to come back." She turns and looks directly at Jean. "We all know that Ember can hold her own in a fight, so let her fight back."

I look at Jean as he studies me, not sure what to make of the situation. "I'm not leaving," I remark not making eye contact. "A lot has happened to people I care about…If I back down I'm letting these monsters win. I don't know what I can do…or if I'm strong enough to make a difference, but I don't really care at this point. So much of what's happened so far has been my fault." I look at Jean, hoping he understands. "I have to keep fighting…To many people have been hurt and I won't back down."

"I'm glad to hear that, Obsidian," remarks Mustang causing me to look at him. I notice the man whom they all seem to know takes a step forward now questioning what's going on.

"Hold on a second," remarks the man walking up to me and pointing directly at me. "Are you telling me that, this is Ember?" He turn and points at Jean. "As in, your cousin Ember." Jean nods and the man turns to look at me. I give a small uncomfortable smile, not really sure what the hell is going on. "Jean said you were dead."

"Jean says a lot of things," I reply still not sure what to do. I notice that the man has now started to smile a bit and starts laughing.

"I've known Jean since the military academy. He talked about you a lot...I'm gonna need you to verify some of those stories though," I smile a bit and rub the back of my neck not sure what to say. "The name's Heymans Breda." He puts his hand out for me to shake and I do.

"Nice to meet you," I reply feeling a bit shy, not really liking the attention. "Just curious which stories?" I question glancing at Jean.

"The one at the shoe store," remarks Breda smiling. I turn and glare at Jean.

"We agreed to never speak of that," I notice that Mustang and Hawkeye share a curious look, while Breda starts to laugh.

"I never thought you'd find out I told him," replies Jean. I look away, feeling a bit bad about saying something now. I nod a little not sure what to say.

"Sorry," I reply quietly, not really sure what to do now. Breda walks over to the window and looks outside.

"Ember," I look towards the man, not sure what he's going to say. "If you don't leave soon, I think the Elrics are gonna leave you here." I shrug not really caring if they leave me here. I walk over and sit with Jean. He gives my shoulder a quick squeeze to let me know that he's not mad.

"The Fuhrer working with the homunculi," begins Mustang causing me to look at him. "This could be bigger than I ever dreamed." I raise an eyebrow and the man, pretty sure that he's certifiably insane.

"I'm starting to worry that it's too big," states Riza causing me to nod my head in agreement.

"All the more reason to pursue it," he looks between the various people still in the room. "I hope you're ready to work yourselves ragged."

"Um…yeah about that Colonel," I turn to look at Jean, worried about what he's going to say. "I think you're going to have to count me out."

"What?" I question standing up and looking at my cousin. "Why?"

Breda come over and places a hand on my shoulder, not entirely sure what to do. Jean continues to explain now that everyone is looking at him. "You're work required legs…And I…can't feel mine…I hate to say it…but I'm retired." I shake my head not wanting to believe him. "Em…"

I start to walk over to the chair in the room and sit down, pulling my shaking hand out of my pocket. I place my face in my hands and try to calm down.

"Colonel," I hear Riza say. "Let's give them a minute." I hear the Colonel hum in response and get up leaving the room. It remains silent for a few minute, before anyone says anything.

"I'm sorry Jean," I say quietly.

"It's not your fault, Em," I hear Jean say but I shake my head again, not believing him. "Ember…"

"It is…All of this…You wouldn't have joined if…" I let out a shaky breath, not sure how to continue talking about this. "I mean what I said earlier…I can't back down…I don't know what I can do, but don't really have a choice." I look at Jean, knowing that I'm on the verge of crying. "I'm not letting them get away with any of this." Jean looks away and nods, knowing that he can't stop me. I stand up not making eye contact with either of them as I make my way to the door. "I'm gonna go. It was nice to meet you Mr. Breda. I'll see you later, Jean." I walk out and shut the door and stop for a moment.

"I really let her down, didn't I," I hear Jean question.

"No, Jean." I hear Breda reply. "She just needs to process everything."

-Later that Night-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I question seeing one of the few people I told not to come to Central.

"They told me where you were so I came," replies the cocky voice of Ryan. He stand looking slightly down at me as I growl at him, very pissed off. "I was worried and Maes is fine, so I figured that I should come see what I can to do help."

"You're an idiot," I groan as I pinch the bridge of my nose. I look at him my blue eyes meeting his red ones. "What do you know?"

"Greed's dead, you're a mess, and apparently you got caught and people know that you are in fact alive." I sigh and nod confirming what he said. "Seriously, how did you get caught?"

"My cousin saw me and it all spiraled from there," I reply with a shrug, hoping that he doesn't ask more questions. "You really need to leave Central. Actually take everyone and meet up with my contacts in Xing."

"Nope," I glare at the Ishvalan, who only shrugs no longer intimidated by me. "You're gonna need all the help you can get."

I groan again and look up at the sky before facing Ryan again. "Fine," I remark. He smiles at this response. "No one can know about Maes though." He nods at my statement, understanding that this was more serious than anything we've dealt with before. I start to say something, but get cut off by Ed yelling.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!"

We both look up and see two people fly out of the window landing next to us. They both look up at me before the man speaks up. "Oh…Nice to see you again Ember."

"Back at ya'," I turn and point to Ryan who is standing there a bit shocked at the whole thing. "Ryan this is Ling Yao and his bodyguard Lan Fan." I turn back to the two of them. "This is one of my associates, Ryan." They both stand up and bow respectfully while Ryan just stands there with his mouth slightly open.

I look between the group of them and give a small smile. "I think it's about time we got started." I start to walk towards the hotel, determined to end this all. "I'm done backing down. It's time I made my move."


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 30

"You didn't have to come with me," I remark to Ryan as we walk through the halls of the military hospital.

"You're kidding right," he remarks sarcastically. "You've done a shitty job of keeping your identity a secret. If you get caught I just show off my beautiful eyes and they'll all forget that you're even here." I groan and punch the Ishvalan, who I considered a little brother.

I knock on the door, and here Jean say come in. "Hey Jean," I say walking into the room with Ryan. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I nod as Jean watches me for a minute. "Are you?" I nod not wanting to have to say the words out loud.

"I ran into Breda. He said that you're going back home."

"Yeah there's no point in me staying around in Central longer than I have to." I nod not sure what to say now. "Who's this guy?"

I turn and look at Ryan who is standing uncomfortably behind me. "This is one of the guys from the lab, Ryan. Ryan this is my cousin Jean."

Ryan nods and gives a small smile to Jean, which he returns.

"Listen Jean…I just…" I pause not sure what to say. I look at Ryan, who's staring at me confused and turn back to face Jean. "Everyone says that this isn't my fault…and maybe it isn't...but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel like shit." I sigh and run my hand through my hair, thinking before I say something stupid. "I'm sorry for what happened and I'm sorry if I upset you…" I look at Jean, who stares at me shocked before smiling. "I have a plan but I need your help, Jean."

Jean starts to laugh as I give him a confused look and Ryan just shrugs not sure what's going on. "You met Breda for under 10 minutes, I've told him a couple of stories about you and he figured you out right from the start." I raise an eyebrow still not sure what he was getting at. "I thought that you were breaking down, but you just won't let that happen…You're an idiot." I elbow Ryan as he starts to agree with Jean. I smile a bit as Jean looks me in the eye. "You've got that fire in your eyes again, Em. That's a good sign. What do you need?"

"Um…" We both look at Ryan who is about to speak up. "Before we get into details here, could you tell me why the hell her name's Ember?" I let out a groan as Jean starts to laugh, picking up a pack of cigarettes and lighting one.

"Shut up," I mutter to the two men I consider brothers. "Let's just get started."

\- A Little While Later -

"So you're good to go with Jean and start to get things set up," I question Ryan.

"Yep. Once I get there I'll contact the others for you." I flash a confident smile to Ryan happy that he's following orders. We both glance towards the city as we start to hear a commotion going on.

"You head out," I smirk knowing that I'll get my chance very soon to do some damage. "It's time I make them regret messing with me."

"Uh…" I turn to look at Ryan, whose rubbing the back of his neck. "Just promise me that you'll make it back." I smile a little, knowing that he didn't want to lose anyone else either.

"Last time I made that promise, I went missing for 6 years." I look at Ryan out of the corner of my eye and notice that he deflates a little bit. "So how about I just say that I'll see you later. Okay?" He nods and gives a small smile.

"Sound like a plan," remarks Ryan looking confident as every again. He starts to walk away waving to me. "You better get going before you miss your chance to show off and I miss my train."

 _Where the hell is everyone?_

I begin to run around Central, trying to find where the hell everyone is. I groan and realize that I need to move faster in order to find them. I mutter several swear words knowing that I'm going to have to take some risks early on. I touch my right foot on the ground and activate the transmutation circle, lunging forward. I jump of walls and use them to move forward towards the sound of the noise, avoiding using my left leg to push myself forward.

 _Hang on guys. I'm on my way. I want to get in on this._

I spot the Elrics standing there at the ready. "Yo, guys!" I yell deactivating the circle and sliding in front of them. "What I miss?" I question standing up and reaching into my pocket for my knives. "Ah shit…" I mutter hoping they don't pick up on it.

"Ember what are you doing here? Are you okay?" I glance at the two of them and then at the Ishvalan.

"Really? You're asking me that?" I point to the man with the scar on his face. "You're about to get your asses handed to you and you want to know why I showed up?" I pause and look at the man and then the brothers again. I clap my hands and grab the railroad tracks quickly to make two knives. Moving back in front of the boys with all three of them starting at me in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU SHOW UP AND YOU AREN'T EVEN READY!" I glare at Ed who is now yelling at me.

"I FORGOT THAT I LEFT MY WEAPONS IN THE BASEMENT! ALRIGHT!?" I exclaim pissed off that Ed was yelling at me. "Also who the hell are you?" I question pointing at the man standing in front of us.

"He's, Scar, the man whose been killing State Alchemists," replies Alphonse.

"Really?" I question not having paid attention to new recently. I turn to the man and smile. "Well then…" I pull my pocket watch out and show it to him and notice that he glares at me. "The codenames Obsidian, and I was in Ishval, so how about you focus on fighting me rather than these kids."

"So you're the Obsidian Alchemist," he states as he moves into a better attacking stance. "You're the one alchemist I haven't been sure how to handle. You turned you're back on the ways of God, but also on the murderous intentions of your country."

"You're almost as useless as the Colonel," remarks Ed quietly, earning a glare from me.

"Yeah, but I don't plan on standing by while people die, so looks like you're going to have to take me out regardless of your hesitation." I move to hold the knives up, ready to fight back. I go to lunge forward, but am stopped, when a voice suddenly speaks up.

"Oh…I found you," states a child-like voice as Scar turns around quickly. The fat man from when I was dealing with Barry jumps down and looks at Scar. "Ishvalan." The homunculus sticks his tongue out showing off his tattoo.

"You again," remarks Scar turning to face the creature.

"Damn, you're still ugly," I remark under my breath.

"Look at his tattoo," exclaims Alphonse surprised by this development.

"A homunculus," remarks Ed.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," I say with a glare. "We don't need the color commentary. Let's just beat the shit out of him." I lunge forward with my knives and stab him pushing him back some, before Scar moves in as well. Scar grabs the homunculus's scull and moves to destroy it. "That won't work! Get out of there!" I yell hoping to stop the man.

Gluttony reaches and slams scar into a wall, injuring him, as the Elrics and I move and tackle him. I land on the ground only to be force back as the sewer cover I was standing on starts to shake. I look up and see a…shirtless Ling… jump us with his sword in his mouth.

"It's Ling," exclaims Edward.

"What did I just say Ed," I yell annoyed that he has to point out everything.

Ling lands on top of the homunculus, shoving something in his mouth, before grabbing his sword. "Go! Move It!" We all jump back not sure exactly what's going on. Gluttony looks around and them explodes suddenly.

"That's disgusting!" I yell pissed off as I get splattered with blood.

"Get me some strong cable," orders Ling. Ed and I both move to start making cable out of the railroad line sending it too Ling. Ling starts to tie up the homunculus while explaining his plan. "Your own regenerative ability is working against you…UH…Your flesh won't stop expanding…It will keep you tied up nice and tight." I clap my hand a bit impressed, only to have Ed and Al glare at me. "You're mine now homunculus!" I stop as I get chills down my back at how much that statement reminded me of Greed.

I jump back a little as Riza drives up shooting Scar. "Put him in. We're getting out of here." I nod and help Ling move the homunculus. Both of us jumping in the car. I grab on as Riza starts to drive away recklessly.

I turn and notice a large cloud of smoke coming from the area. "What the hell…" I mutter not sure what to do now.

"I know who you are Ling Yao," speaks up Riza for the first time. "We're on our way to a secure safe house."

"My friend. I left her behind. GO GET HER!" exclaims Ling, obviously panicked.

"What we don't have time," comments Riza.

"I'll go get her, where is she?" I reply not wanting them to continue arguing.

"She underground near 35th and North Street." I nod and jump out of the moving car dashing towards the nearest manhole cover. "THANK YOU!" I hear Ling yell.

I jump into the sewer and dash towards where I was told she would be. As I move closer I smell blood. I activate my right transmutation circle dashing towards her faster hoping I'm not too late.

"Lan Fan!" I exclaim as I see her struggling to move leaning on a wall. I walk over and try to help support her up and notice that her left arm is missing. "What happened?" I ask forcing her to look at me.

"Is My Lord okay?" I nod only to notice her visibly relax. I shift her over my shoulders, moving to make her as comfortable as I possibly can.

"Hold on," I tell her as I start to make my way towards the safe house in the woods.

"Shit," I mutter seeing that Lan Fan is fading on me. I can't move fast enough only using the one transmutation circle. I activate my left transmutation circle and launch myself forward at nearly double the speed. I wince as I land but keep moving knowing that if I don't she will die. I keep moving towards where the house is.

After about an hour of moving I see Riza standing outside. I deactivate the transmutation circle and start to run forward normally, wincing every time my left leg makes contact with the ground. "HAWKEYE!" I yell getting her attention. She turns and starts to run towards me as Ling who was standing behind her moves forward as well. They both reach and take Lan Fan gently and start to move her inside.

I feel my legs give out underneath me falling to the ground. "EMBER!" remarks someone as I try to get up only to fall to my knees again. I fell someone come and help me up. I look to the side and see Hawkeye helping to support me. "Are you okay?" I nod not really wanting to explain. I let Hawkeye support me as we move inside. She leads me over to a bench and helps me lay on the bench.

I look down and see that my leg is bleeding slightly. I lightly sigh, knowing that Greed and the chimeras would be pissed at me for injuring it. "I had to use both the circles on my boots. I guess I just pushed it too hard with my leg." I say as I feel my eyelids start to get heavy.

"It's alright now," I open my eyes a little bit to see Riza looking down on me. "Rest for a while." I nod and let sleep take over.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 31

I sit up suddenly hearing someone yelling in pain. I look around and see that I am on a bench in the safe house and don't see anyone sitting there. I get up only to flinch a little as I try to stand on my left leg. I look down and see that my leg is bandaged. I run my hand through my hair and look around seeing no one around, but hear Edward and Alphonse somewhere in the building. I stand up and start to make my way over seeing Ling sitting there cleaned up a bit, with the Elrics.

"Hey," I say as they all turn to me. "How's everyone holding up?" I question hoping that they were okay.

"We're fine," start Ed. I notice that he looks at my left leg causing me to shift from foot to foot uncomfortable. "Are you?" I nod, hoping that he doesn't ask. "What about your leg?"

"It'll be fine," I reply hoping that they don't continue to ask about it.

"I'm sorry," says Ling, addressing me for the first time. "You saved Lan Fan and ended up hurt." I look towards Ling, not knowing what to think right now. "I'm am eternally grateful to you."

"I've had these injuries for a long time Ling." I say looking down at my leg. "It was only a matter of time before something like this happened." I look up and see Ling looking back at me. "I'm still in Amestria because I want to keep people alive. I would do it again without thinking Ling, so don't apologize." Ling nods and looks away. "How is she?" I question worried.

"They're still working," says Ling flinching as we hear Lan Fan scream out in pain. I put my hands in my pocket noticing them shaking again. "She's strong though." I nod, making no move to say anything, knowing that there is nothing I can say to comfort him.

"You remind me of someone that I am…was very close too. Lan Fan reminds me a bit of me…Ridiculously loyal to that person and willing to do anything to protect them. You shouldn't feel bad about any of this…She does what she does because she trusts you so whole heartedly that she can't do it without you." I notice Ling start to say something back, but don't give him the chance. "Do you know where they might have some medicine? My leg's still hurting a bit so I can't imagine that they'd hurt." All three of them shake their heads.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom then," I say moving to walk away.

I walk into the bathroom and move to sit on the edge of a tub in the room. I pull my pant leg up and undo the bandages, looking to see what was wrong. I let out a sigh of relief, noticing that there is only minor damage to my leg. As long as I don't push it too much for the next couple of days I should be fine. I move and pull some bandages out of a cabinet and start to redo them. I smile a little bit as I notice that I did a decent job and stand up moving to the sink. I start to wash my hands and splash some water on my face hoping that it clears my head a little bit. I stop hearing some loud noise coming from other areas of the house. I jump back and fall on the floor as a force comes and takes half of the room and part that I was just standing in. I look and see the others staring in shock at something. I stand up a little unsteady, having trouble with my ears ringing from the loud noise. I look around the corner and see what I think was Gluttony.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yell not sure what just happened. "DID HE JUST EAT HALF OF THE HOUSE!?" I look at the group standing there shocked by what had just happened. "HE NEARLY ATE ME!" I walk backwards again stumbling only to be stopped from falling when I bump into the wall.

I slide down the wall the hold my head hoping that the pounding that came with the noise. I hear everyone yelling, but try to ignore the noise hoping to stop the pounding in my head. I lean my head back against the wall and shut my eyes. I hear them yelling and feel the heat of fire, making me think Mustang tried to cook Gluttony. I hear more yelling, ignoring what is going on still not hearing clearly.

"Ember," I hear a voice say. I open my eyes and see Ling crouched down in front of me, concerned and impatient. "You're shaking…Are you alright?" I look down and notice my hands shaking. I nod and stand up, surprising Ling who gets up as well.

"We need to get Lan Fan out of here," I say and start to move towards where she was resting. Ling watches me and nods running a bit ahead to get the girl. We walk into the room and Riza is already helping Lan Fan get up and support her. Ling walks over and takes over for Riza, who now starts to lead us all out of the building. The doctor, whose name I still don't know drives the car closer to what remains of the building. I open up the back and get in as Riza get in on one side of the car. Ling, Riza, and I start to lay Lan Fan down.

"Young lady," I stop myself from growling and look at the doctor standing there. "Are you okay? You seem pretty shaken."

"My hearings better than most peoples," I tell him. "Ironically," I mutter to myself. "I was just a little shaken up. I'm okay now." I flinch finishing as I hear Gluttony screaming. "What the hell are those idiots doing?" I mutter pissed that those three might get themselves killed.

"We need everyone to get out of here!" I turn around as Ed, Al, and Mustang make their way towards us. "Gluttony still out there." Ed starts to help Mustang get into the car. Alphonse makes his way over to me.

"Are you okay?" He questions.

I feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "I wish people would stop asking that." Alphonse doesn't move and continues to watch me. I get out a sigh. "I'm okay, just a little shaken up." I put my hands in my pocket, hoping that people are only asking because they see my hands shaking.

"Let's go," I hear Ling say to Ed as I look towards them. I raise an eyebrow not sure what's going on.

"To fight blubber boy," I question, honestly not sure.

"I thought you said you're hearing is better than most," remarks the doctor sarcastically.

I feel my eyebrow twitch again, really regretting working with these people. "I wasn't paying attention, jack ass." I remark with a growl. I turn towards the Elrics. "I'm in." They both move to argue. "These god damn homunculi have been a pain in my ass. I'm not giving up the chance to beat one senseless." The three of them all share a look, before Ed turns to face me.

"Don't screw this up," he remarks smirking only causing me to roll my eyes.

"Shut the hell up, little man."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

"You look uncomfortable with that," I remark noticing Ed keeps feeling nervously at the gun Hawkeye gave him.

"I'm not used to using one, alright," he states as he glares at me, while we moves towards Gluttony. "Do you want it?" I shake my head.

"I have really shitty aim," I remark being a hundred percent serious. Ed only stares at me, pissed off that I even commented.

I stop, making the others stop with me as we see Gluttony rampaging around eating tree and various other things laying the in the forest.

"What do we do," questions Alphonse as both Ed and I turn to look at him. I shrug, not really sure how to handle this guy. If it was Greed I wouldn't have any issues, but this is a whole other situation.

I turn around hearing something in the forest. They all turn to look at me as I wave them off. The start discussing how to fight Gluttony, but I don't pay attention, still hearing something moving towards us. I let out a low growl as its scent starts to reach me. It smell familiar, but I can't place it. Suddenly, a dog walks up and I raise an eyebrow glaring not trusting this thing. Everyone turns around hearing the dog step on a branch alerting them to its presence.

"What was that?" questions Alphonse. "A dog?"

"Shit…" I mutter and realize where I know that scent from.

"Stop it! Not Gluttony," speaks the dog in a voice I recognize all too well. I hear Gluttony stop and turn to look at all of us.

"A talking dog," questions Ed even more confused. I let out another low growl, really not liking where this is going.

"Hey…Long time no see," replies Envy, before transforming back into himself. "How are you Fullmetal Pipsqueak? How about you Ember?"

I lunge forward and move to slice the homunculus, not really caring about the others at this moment. "You son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you!" I yell only to have Envy dodge out of the way.

Ed starts to run behind me, "How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Envy dodges Ed's blow as well.

"Hey calm down you two," says Envy holding his arms out. "I'm just here to get Gluttony back. Nothing more than that. I don't want to fight you…"

Ed moves forward and goes to punch Envy who dodge only to have me swipe at him again. "THAT'S FIVE NOW!"

"What are you taking about?" question Envy still dodging my strikes.

"FIVE TIME YOU'VE CALLED ME PIPSQUEAK! TWICE HERE AND THREE TIMES AT THE LABORATORY! AND DON'T TELL MY YOU'VE FORGOTTEN ALREADY!"

Envy looks exhausted by Ed, "Impressive, you've got a short memory there." Envy turn to me. "I don't have time for you to try to settle the score right now Obsidian, so back off!" I stop once I feel Ling grab my arm and pull me back, only for me to glare at him. Envy lands in front of Gluttony and starts talking to him, but I don't pay attention. I let out another growl and feel Ling let go.

"I've sensed this multiplicity before," remarks Ling causing met to stand up and look at him. "How many people are inside of you, homunculus." I nod impressed by this kid.

Envy narrows his eyes at Ling and leans on Gluttony. "I know you. You're the kid who crossed swords with Wrath. Aren't you?" I notice Envy start to smirk and get in a defensive position.

"What do you mean kid," remarks Ling a bit angry now. "I happen to be the 12th son of the emperor of Xing. My name is-"

"Eat him," orders Envy to Gluttony cutting Ling off. I groan and rub the back of my neck a bit unhappy that this is the direction things are going in. Ling start to yell and run away. I move forward to fight against Envy some more allowing the Elrics to make their move.

"Quick you get that one," exclaims Edward as he uses a wall to separate Envy, Ling and I from Gluttony.

"Very well," remarks Envy smirking at the young prince.

"Shut up and fight me," I exclaim pissed at Envy.

"I said to shut up!" exclaim Envy turning towards me. "You held off Wrath, but let's see how you do against me."

Both Ling and I rush forward, immediately putting Envy on the defense. We continue to strike at him pushing him back, and he blocks our strikes. I feel Envy grab me and shove me into the wall, causing me to hit my head and struggle to get up. I look and see Ling make a massive blow to Envy taking him down.

"People have been trying to assassinate me since I was a kid. Under the circumstance, you can't blame a guy for learning how to fight dirty." I shrug agreeing with Ling, since I am certainly not above illusions and getting creative. Ling starts to walk forward toward the homunculus as I follow his lead. "So have you had enough yet? Are you going to come with me quietly, now? I just want whatever information you can give me on becoming immortal." I put my knives up and get ready to lunge at Envy. "Or shall we go again?"

"You scum!" remarks Envy getting up. "A mere human like you can't condescend to me!"

"You seem to underestimate humans. And that's a mistake!" I take a step back definitely seeing a resemblance to Greed in Ling.

"If you two are done chatting," I remark causing them to look at me as I put on a board expression. "I'd like to get in on some of this fight." I stand ready and move to lunge towards Envy, only to be stopped by the Elrics flying through the wall.

"Stay out of my way guys," remarks Ling cuts one of Envy's legs off "I'm busy."

I nod at them and move to cut an arm off of Envy. Envy lands hard on the ground and transforms into Lan Fan, stopping Ling who was about to stab him.

"Go for it Gluttony!" yell Envy indicating that he should eat Ling. I jump and move in front of Ling, along with Ed thinking that we would be able to stop him.

"Guys," we hear Alphonse yell before everything goes dark.

I feel myself falling and see the portal. I panic and start to breath heavily, not sure what to do. I panic hitting the ground hard and look up to see nothing but darkness above me. I scrunch my nose up and look to see myself surrounded by blood. I stand up a bit unsteady and look around. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I scream pissed off. "WHY CAN'T THINGS JUST WORKOUT FOR ME FOR A CHANGE!?"

"You got that right," I graon and turn around coming face to face with Envy.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 32

"Tell me that we're not where I think we are?" I question glaring at Envy.

"We are," replies Envy sitting down on a piece of stone.

"Let's go find the others," I remark as I start walking away. I listen and notice Envy get up and start following me. "You're lucky I want to make it out of here alive," I remark causing Envy to smirk at me.

"Oh…And why would that be?" I glare at the homunculus, not wanting to explain myself. "Fine. Don't tell me."

"If I die it would be very hard for you to find the others and you would likely never get out of here. Plus you need me for a sacrifice…" I look around hoping I can see or hear those two, since all I smell right now is blood. "I've had a lot of chances, but I just won't die for you people."

"You're stronger than I thought you were," remarks Envy not looking at me. "Humans are scum and disgusting creatures that are beneath us homunculi, but you fight back and you draw blood." I notice that Envy looks at me now. "I see why Greed liked you. We would have appreciated having you on our side." I shrug, not really caring what Envy thinks. He spent two years torturing me and the other, not caring for a moment about humanity.

"Funny…I could say the same about you." I look away from Envy. "If you all had joined Greed…I think that we could have done some amazing things. Change the world in ways no one imagined."

"Greed was an ass." I shrug a little bit not really agreeing or disagreeing. "If I were to follow him, I think I'd rather die."

We continue to walk in silence for a while, not sure what to say to the other. "I still hate you though," I say.

"Back at you," replies Envy with a bit of a glare.

We start walking again, not saying anything. I pause hearing something, Envy glares at me. "I think I hear them." We continue to move forward seeing Ling standing there waiting for us.

"I thought so. I should have known it would be you guys," remarks Envy. I glare at the homunculus, knowing that I was the one who found them.

"It's definitely Envy," remarks Ling as I throw my arms up pissed that he choose to ignore me. Ed jumps up shocked and a little bit angry.

"Please show me the way out of here?!" exclaims Edward as both Ling and I glare at him.

"You're just going to start begging the enemy for help like that!" exclaims Ling pissed as Envy sits down on a rock and I continue to stand there.

"If it means surviving, I'll be his best friend!" exclaims Ed back. I let out a groan of annoyance as the two start to argue.

"It doesn't matter," replies Envy. "Because there is no exit." I glare at him pissed that he didn't tell me that. "You really gotten us into a fine mess. I can't believe that I let you get me swallowed with you."

"You just said swallowed," remarks Ling. "So we really are inside of Gluttony's stomach?"

"Sort of," I remark causing everyone to look at me. "When Gluttony swallowed us, it felt too familiar. It was like…the portal of truth." I look around thinking about what I just said.

"But the portal of truth was like…a completely white void." remarks Ed, joining in on my explanation.

"Oh…" begins Envy. "So that's what the real one looks like. Gluttony is a failed experiment by our father to create his own portal of truth. Despite how powerful our Father is he still couldn't create one. We're trapped inside a defective portal of truth. So this place is between reality and truth. And I can assure you that there is no way out of here. All we can do is sit here and wait for our strength to run out." I glare at the homunculus, not wanting to believe him. "All we can do is wait here and die."

"Great," I remark as I plop down on a rock, not far from the group. "When you all stop being babies about this wake me up…" I say as I close my eyes and fall asleep for a little while, not feeling good because of the smell.

I feel myself get splashed with blood and sit up. "So you guys finally stopped whining…." I look up at a giant green monster and then at Ed and Ling who are standing ready for a fight. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO?!"

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT HE'S EVIL!" yells Ed back, not wanting to deal with me. I jump up and clap my hands transmuting a weapon out of the iron in the blood, not wanting to go down without a fight.

I move forward attempting to attack the creature that I can only assume is Envy. I feel him hit me aside as I hit a piece of debris hard. I end up on my hands and knees breathing hard, glaring at Envy. I let my claws and teeth sharpen and roar at the homunculus. "I TOLD YOU BEFORE! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME."

I move forward as Ed freezes up seeing that Envy seems to be made up of souls, while Ling jumps and starts to fight back as well. We go and continue to attack only too keep getting throw back again and again.

I finally see my opening and lunge forward as Envy, who spotted my movement, uses his hand and forces my under the blood. I shut my eyes and struggle to get Envy to let go of me. I clap my hands and attempt to transmute his leg, only for him to regrow it and force me back under the surface. I start to struggle to breathe fighting and clawing at Envy hoping that I can stop him and get him to let go of me. I finally feel the oxygen gone and myself suffocating. I open my mouth as it fills with blood, I close it but find that I can't breathe. I keep trying to struggle, but fell everything start to fade. I let go feeling everything go black.

I turn to the side and start to cough. I lay my head on the ground and shut my eyes feeling a hand on my arm. I open my eyes and look up a little, seeing Ling looking down on me. "Don't move too much okay." I nod, still having trouble breathing and lay my head back down.

"What happened?" I whisper only to start to cough more after the words left my mouth. I feel Ling work to keep me still as I violently cough up blood again.

"Do you remember drowning?" questions Ling as I shut my eyes hoping it will help my breathing. I nod a little, not wanting to speak again. "Ed figured something out, and we got him to let you up. You were barely breathing." I nod once more only to have Ling take his jacket and place it on top of my shaking body. "Take it easy. It might be a little while before we can leave."

"Is she awake?" I hear Ed question as I hear him start to run over. I move to look, but Ling stops me from moving.

"Yeah," replies Ling as Ed kneels down in front of me. The both look pretty beat up and Ed's arm is in a splint. "But she's still a bit out of it."

"Are you guys okay?" I question still trying to breathe steadily. Ed nods as Ling hums in response. I try to take deep breaths the smell and taste of blood making me feel sick.

I push Lings hand off of me and start to sit up, coughing as I do. "Hey! I said don't move." Ling puts his hand on me again only for me to push him off.

"It's all I can smell," I whisper as I sit up ignoring the two teens as they both try to stop me. "All I can smell and taste is blood." I notice that Ed stops trying to push me back down and helps me sit up. "Where's Envy?" I question not looking at either of them.

"He left to go get something," replies Ed. I hand Ling his jacket back, not needing it knowing that I'm not shaking because I'm cold. "You really should take it easy."

"Did you figure it out?" I question before coughing again, causing the two to look at me. "About human transmutation." I look up a little bit at Ed, who looks at me shocked.

"Yeah," he replies hesitantly. "Did you know this whole time?"

I nod my head. "I didn't want to say anything while you were fighting with Envy." Ed nods his head and rubs my back as I start to cough again. I feel Ling move behind me to keep me sitting up. I lean back and try to slow my steady my breathing.

I flinch a little as I feel something heavy set down behind us. I move to look but am stopped by Ling. "I collected all the fragments that I could find," remarks Envy. Ed and Ling start to stand up, both of them helping me. I shoot a glare at Envy, not happy that he nearly killed me. I start to feel unsteady as they help to keep me upright. "Oh…" begins Envy seeing me. "What do you know? You really won't let us kill you."

I let out a low growl, only to stop as I start to cough again. Ling and Ed both try to help me upright as I struggle for breath. I look up at Envy. "The next time you try to kill me it better work, because I will be the end of your plan if given the chance." I groan and lean on the two not feeling okay. "I wish I knew if this was my blood I'm coughing up," I mutter, not having felt this bad in a long time. Ed lets go and starts to walk towards the fragment, while Ling keeps me upright as I continue to glare at Envy.

"So this stuff…It's all from Xerces?" question Ling as I nod in response.

"That's right," replies Ed studies the fragments. "Their pieces from a large mural from what remains of their temple. When I saw the ruins of the mural up close I thought it was identical to the transmutation circle from the fifth laboratory…The one they used to create philosopher stone, but it's actually different." I stand up a little bit still leaning on Ling, hoping to get a better look at the fragments. "The sun…it represents the soul. The moon symbolized the mind."

"Then there's the stone canvas, which represents the body," I interject.

"Slow down, you two," replies Ling shifting me a bit. "Try to keep it simple okay."

"Basically the mural was a summoning circle for human transmutation," states Ed. "I take it you've been to Xerces, Em?" I nod in affirmation.

"I do know that one," I raise an eyebrow and look at Ling. "Well…at least I think I do. Is it used to bring back dead people?"

"To put it simply, that's the intention and why people do it but it doesn't work that way," I remark earning a nod from Ed.

"Alchemy is based on the rule of equivalent exchange. You can't transmute a lifeform from a soul that no longer exists in this world…You can trust us on that one…So this is where I got the idea to get us out of here," I look at Ed, not sure

"Are your sure about this," I question, earning a questioning glance from Ling.

"About what?" questions Ling as I look at him.

"I can't transmute the dead…but what would happen if I transmute myself?" Ed glances at me. "Come on, Em. I know the thought crosses your mind. I can use this transmutation circle to deconstruct myself…And then I'll just put myself back together…That's human transmutation…and it'll open the portal. You said that Gluttony is a defective Portal of Truth…I'll bet that if we pass through the real portal then we'll wind up in our own reality. I'll open up the real portal and you three will jump through it."

I feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "This sound like a really bad idea."


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 33

I look at Ling and step away from him stumbling a bit. "We'll go through separately," I remark as he looks at me confused. "Just trust me."

"Get ready!" exclaims Ed as he claps his hands. I watch him, not sure if he can pull this off. "Ling! Ember! Jump in it!"

"You better know what you're doing! I'm trusting you!" remarks Ling as he moves to step into the circle. I walk forwards, know what to expect. What the hell are you smiling about Ember?" I look at Ling out of the corner of my right eye, only causing me to smile more.

"It's been a while since my last visit with the Truth," I say noticing that each of them is staring at me in shock. "I'll see you guys on the other side," I remark with a smirk walking into the center, not caring about how tired I am because this fight isn't over. I shut my eyes and get ready to come face to face with the Truth again.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mutter as I look to my right and see Edward sitting there leaning against Envy. I lean forward and notice Ling on the other side of Edward giving him a fist bump. "I didn't do the transmutation so I didn't get to see Truth." I lean back and hit my head on Envy, frustrated.

"BROTHER!" I hear Alphonse scream as he tackles Edward into a hug. I laugh a little at them, happy that they are reunited. I start to start and look behind me noticing a man standing there in white robes looking down at us. I bare my teeth and grow a little, not trusting the man. I turn and notice that Ling has started to walk away looking around the room as the two brothers are reunited.

"But I'm okay Al," I hear Edward speaking. "I'm sorry."

"Now that this reunion is over," I say looking back at the man standing on the stairs. "How about you tell us who in the hell you are and where are we?"

"This is surprising," I hear the man speak walking past me towards Edward and Alphonse. "People emerging from his stomach."

Ed turns and glares at the man angry. "What the -? Hohenheim?"

"You know this dude," I question staring at the man, barely earning a glance from him before he turns his attention back to the Elrics.

"Steel appendages, and an armored body…huh…" The man walks closer towards the brothers as I step forward to stop him. "Are you two the Elric brothers?" he question them, studying them.

"So you're not…"begins Ed as the man continues to stare at them.

"Have you mistaken me for someone else?" He stands up and looks deep in thought. "Well hold on…Hohenheim…The name you said, by any chance do you mean Van Hohenheim? And how is it the two of you are acquainted with him."

"How are you acquainted with him?" I question not really caring if I was interrupting. I stand in front of the Elrics between them and the man, only to have him glare at me.

"Well…He's our father," replies Alphonse shyly.

The man shoves me out of the way and grabs Ed by the head. "He's your father! This is indeed surprising. I had no idea that he had children! Hahahahaha." He begins to pat Ed on the head as I let out a growl, not liking this man in the slightest. "If you are indeed his children, then why is it that your family name is Elric?" I let my claws come out hoping that this doesn't escalate.

"Elric is our mother's last name!" yells Ed shoving the man's hand away. I step in front of the again, still hoping to protect them.

"Oh…Is that so…So where exactly has he been spending his time?" the man move to go past me again but I stand my ground.

"Who cares!?" exclaims Ed, done with this man. "Just forget him! Who the hell are you and why do you look exactly like him!?" I turn and look at Ed hoping that he calms down.

The man starts to mutter about their father and I look around, still not sure where we ended up. "Brother, Ember," remarks Alphonse getting our attention. "This guy is the one who…" Alphonse stops as he touches Ed causing Ed to yelp in pain.

"You're hurt," remarks the man looking at Edward again. "And you're missing your left hand." I raise an eyebrow, not having noticed the missing appendage before. I notice the man looking at me. "Would you happen to be Ember Havoc? The one who worked with Greed?"

"Depends," I reply shrugging. "What's it too you?" The man nods and pushes me out of the way again moving towards the brothers. I use my claws and move to scratch the man, only to have him stop my arm.

"You'll be an important sacrifice," replies the man to me starting a transmutation. I try to pull away, but notice that it doesn't hurt to breath and the pain from earlier in my leg is gone. He lets go of my arm and I pull away, shocked at the man. He takes Alphonse's left arm and repairs it. I stare wide eyed and back away only to be stopped by Ling. "There…How that for you?" He reaches over and grabs Ed's arm. "You're arms broken." He activates a transmutation before Ed jumps back shocked.

"It's not broken anymore," remarks Edward ripping the splint of.

"You have a few broken ribs as well," remarks the man. He starts another transmutation healing Edward. "I consider the three of you to be vital resources. You must all remain alive and healthy."

I notice Ed and Al start to whisper to each other. I turn and look at the man noticing him studying me. "So you're Greed's old man," I remark glaring at him. He nods at my remark causing me to growl again. "He was right…You are even more of a monster than him."

"You aren't human," growls Ling at the man. "What are you? What the hell is inside you?" I raise an eyebrow at Ling before I widen my eyes in shock and look at the man, realizing what the hell he is.

"I would ask who you are, but I honestly don't care," replies the man only glaring at Ling. He turns to look at Gluttony. "You can go ahead and eat him." I growl and move to stand in front of Ling with my claws out.

"What?! No don't," yells Ed as him and Alphonse come to stand with me. "This guy is our friend. You want to keep us happy right? So don't kill him. Please!" I let out a growl and step towards Gluttony menacingly, knowing that I will kill him if he makes the wrong move.

"But I have no need for him," replies the man not looking at us. "You're friendship doesn't make him any less useless to me."

I growl causing the man to turn to me. "Greed told me who you are. You're Father, the creator of the homunculus. I have to admit that Greed kept me in the dark about who was behind everything in Amestria, but I should have figured that it was you," I growl moving towards Father, rather than Gluttony not paying attention as Ed, Al and Ling all move to be ready for a fight. "The root of all evil in this country," I begin starting to circle the man. "The one who looks down on humans as though they are bugs." I start to laugh a bit, not really caring in the others though I lost my mind. "You sent one of your obedient cronies to take Greed out of the picture because he could have messed with your plan and didn't share your views that humans are worthless." I hear Envy yell about what I called him and lunge myself forward past the man landing and sending massive amounts of spikes at him.

Ed, Al and Ling all take this moment to take on Envy and Father with me. I send another barrage of alchemist attacks at Father and move quickly to attack Envy helping Ed. I look and notice Ling get thrown across the room. The three of us continue to launch attack after attack, not wanting to give an inch to this man.

"Uh…This is a waste of time," remarks Father stomping his foot on the ground. The entire room starts to glow red from a transmutation. I turn to face the two Elrics who share a look with each other. All three of us clap our hands to transmute, but nothing happens.

"What's going on?" they both question not sure why their alchemy stopped working. "I can't transmute." The stop talking as Envy holds them down. I growl at the group not sure what I can do now.

"Ed! Al!" yells Ling as he moves to run towards them only to be stopped by Gluttony. I move to run at Gluttony, but am forces to the ground by Father who has grabbed my shoulder. I hit the ground hard and move to get my hands and knees only to have him step on my back and force me back down.

"What the hell did he do to us?" question Edward struggling against Envy.

"I don't know," replies Alphonse sounding scared. "Why can't we use our Alchemy?"

I growl as Envy starts to laugh, still struggling against Father. "You lower life forms never cease to amuse me. You get a speck of power and you think you own the world…And you don't even know what that power is…And then you have the arrogance to assume that you're the one who's in control of this power…Hm…You're like a bad joke that keep on getting dumber."

"What are you bastards planning," question Ed glaring at Envy. "You promised to tell me anything if I got you out of there."

"Don't bother kid," I say growling at the man holding me down. "Unlike Greed, these pieces of shit have no honor…" I pause and notice Father take his foot off of me and start to move towards Ling. "They hate humans and manipulate people to get what they want."

"What do you know?" begins Envy smiling at me. "You really are the smart one here. It really makes me want to be the one to kill you."

"Envy," remarks Father as I stand up, but make no moves. "You talk too much." Envy looks down and mutters an apology. Father turns towards Ling once again. "You may prove to be rather useful to me after all." I move ready to stop the man who moves to touch his forehead. "I could always use a new pawn in the rotation." An eye opens in his head and he makes a philosopher stone.

"He's going to make a new homunculus," remarks Envy causing Ed and Al to gasp. I watch the man hesitantly. "The stone is added into the blood stream. If it is able to merge than a human based homunculus is created." Gluttony remove the bandage from Ling's cheek as Father steps closer. "But it's more common for the stone to overpower the subject and kill them," finished Envy with a smirk.

"I'm not going to let you do this to him!" exclaims Ed who fight against Envy. I touch my right boot on the ground activating the circle moving towards Father. He turns and grabs me by the throat forcing me to the ground. I cough and gasp feeling the air forced out of my lungs. He looks at me confused before letting go and stepping around me. "You bearded bastard! Let Ling go. He's got people waiting for him to come back." Ed pulls out the gun as I look up to watch as Father steps towards Ling again.

"Don't shoot Ed," remarks Ling. "This is exactly what I want. You just stay out of it."

"You're fucking crazy," I mutter holding my throat where I can feel the bruises forming.

"I came to this land to find a Philosophers Stone, and now this guy wants to give me one. I'm not going to turn this down."

"Think about what you're doing!" yells Edward desperate for this to stop.

"Now, this is new, but we'll see if your body is as willing as you mind." Father drops the Philosophers Stone onto Ling to start the transformation. He walks back over to me and forces me to stand, studying me with a menacing look in his eyes. I turn and watch as Ling struggles and screams in pain. I close my eyes not wanting to see what is going on. "How did you manage to perform a transmutation?" he question ignoring what is going on with Ling. I claw at his arm and use the transmutation circle on my boot and force myself away from Father gasping again.

We all stop and stare at Ling as he stops screaming and leans forward placing a hand on the back of his neck. "Ling?" I hear Ed question not taking my eyes off of Ling.

"Huh…What?" question a voice that reminds me of Greed. I shiver and take a step backwards. "You mean the guy I took this body from…" The man moves his hand and smiles letting the bandages fall off his hand. I gasp realizing that was the same spot of Greed's tattoo. "Sorry, but your friend just checked and left Greed this body."

"Are you fucking kidding me," I state earning a look from Greed. I growl as I notice him smirk. "If you are Greed then who the hell am I," I state as I stomp forward. I grab Greed by the collar and force him up to look me in the eye.

"Not sure, but I'm interested," he remarks smirking at me, only to cause me to growl at him.

"Really," I say smirking back only to notice him look a bit confused at me. "You don't remember us from Dublith." He turn to look at the Elrics.

"Sorry, but you must have met some different Greed." I growl and let go backing up.

"He was my avarice before you," replies Father.

"Ah…I got ya…That makes sense, but if you want to hear it from me I'm not the Greed you all seemed to know." I growl and look away calculating my next move.

"But…" I hear Ed start watching Greed closely. "Ling."

"He was an interesting kid," remarks Greed looking at Edward. "He gave up his body without any fight at all."

"You're lying," remarks Ed angrily. I allow my claws to reform, not caring if Father tries to stop me. "Ling would never surrender himself so easily! Answer me Ling! Ling!"

Greed starts to chuckle as I move towards the door hoping that they don't notice me. I stop as a giant chimera walks before collapsing. I turn and see Scar and the little girl from before.

"Sorry to break it to you all," I remark with a shrug. "But I think I have some work to do now," I yell as I dash out the door with my transmutation circle activating.

I make my way down the hallway quickly killing any chimeras. I stop when I reach a door and exit the building. I look around and see that I'm in the middle of Central.

I laugh to myself a little bit.

 _Look like I have some work to do._


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 34

"About time," I mutter as I hear Ryan start to walk towards me. I sit up stretching having started to doze off while leaning on the wall behind me.

"What?" questions Ryan with a smirk watching the people around us. "No thank you," he remarks finally looking at me. I look at him and notice the smirk fade from his face. "What happened to your neck?"

I reach up and gently touch the bruise, not really sure how to explain all of this too him. "It's a long story," I say leaning back against the wall. "But it ends with the fact that Greed isn't dead anymore."

I notice that Ryan starts to smile at the news. "That's great!" I start to stand up, not sure how to explain what I actually mean. "But what do you mean anymore."

"He was completely killed but was brought back by his father." I notice Ryan raise an eyebrow confused. I start to walk away, hearing Ryan quickly follow me. "It's easier if I just show you." We start to walk a bit towards Central Command through the part and I start to notice Ryan getting a bit nervous. I stop when I see Greed walking toward the building. He stops and turns to look at me, immediately walking over.

"I was wondering if I'd see you again," he begins with a smirk looking at me. "I never even got the chance to catch your name." I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. Ryan looks between the two of us confused. "Nice to see that you got cleaned up to see me again." I look down at my outfit, which was now a pair of form fitting black pants, a gray long sleeved shirt and a black leather vest.

"I was covered in blood and my clothes were a disaster from dealing with your Father. Don't really think I had a choice," I say with a glare at the homunculus.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" question Ryan as we both look at him. "She's not making any sense, so Ling will you please explain what's going on. Also why do you sound different?"

"Sorry, kid" begins Greed pulling his hand from his pocket. "But I'm not Ling. The names Greed." I look and notice Ryan standing there will his mouth open.

"That means we can leave right?" he question turning towards me. "You found him so we can go meet up with your contacts in Xing." Ryan starts to smile and looks at Greed who is confused by the teen's actions. "We should stop in Dublith first, but then we can…"

"Hold up, kid" remarks Greed holding a hand up. "I'm not the same Greed that you knew in Dublith, so I suggest that you drop it. Plus…" he starts turning towards me as I glare at him again. "She too important to my old man to just let leave, so I guess that you'll all be sticking around for a while."

"I'm sorry what do you mean you don't remember us," question Ryan looking more confused now than when this conversation started. "Also why are you in Ling's body?"

I groan and rub the back of my neck. "I told you it was complicated." I notice that Ryan has his brow furrowed in confusion when I look at him. I turn to face Greed, whose smirking at me. "The names Ember and this is Ryan and you're pissing me off, so we're out of here." I turn and start to walk away waving not really caring to continue this conversation with Greed here.

"Fine by me," remarks Greed as Ryan falls into step alongside me. "But don't go too far, doll. Something tells me you're too rare to let slip away." I flip off the homunculus only to hear him laugh at my antics while Ryan continues to watch me.

We walk for a while before we make it too an abandoned building in the warehouse district of Central City. I look at Ryan and let him collect his thoughts before saying anything. "How the hell did this happen?" questions Ryan as he takes a seat on a chair that I just transmuted.

"How often did you hear Greed talk about the other homunculi or Father?" I question looking at Ryan. He shrugs honestly not sure. "Well those are the people behind this…" I sit in another chair that I transmuted and watch as Ryan starts to contemplate what is going on. "I found out that there are some who plan on fighting back." I notice Ryan starts to clench and unclench his fists before standing up and pacing around the room for a bit. I wait a few minutes hoping that he speaks up and talks to me. "I need to know what you're thinking."

He stops and looks at me. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself. He sits down and looks at me. "Do you actually have a plan this time?" he questions a bit of venom in his voice.

"Yeah, I do" I reply not fazed by his anger. "But I don't think you're going to like it."

"At this point I just want all this too end," he says looking out one of the windows. "So what your plan."

\- Ryan's POV -

"You sure you're okay with this?" questions Ember watching me with her bright and faded blue eyes. I nod knowing that she's probably still worried about. "Just promise me that you won't do something stupid." I notice that she's not looking at me now. I try to hold back a laugh, always finding it amusing when she worries.

"Greed was right," I remark causing he to give me a curious glare. "It's adorable when you worry." She punches me in the arm as I laugh at her.

"Shut up," she states with a slight, unconvincing glare at me, to which I just smile. "Remember stick with the Elrics and don't get caught." She looks away again and I stop laughing.

"Relax, how hard can it be to keep up with them?" I reply with a slight shrug. She only laughs at me as I make my way to the door. "And you're the only one of us who ever gets caught so I think I'll be fine."

\- A Few Minutes Later -

"Yo," I yell across the station. "Ed! Al!" Both of the Elric brothers turn to face me and give me a look of confusion. I run over to them, hoping they don't panic. "The name's Ryan. Ember sent me." I notice that Ed stops and glares at me causing me to shift around a little bit. "So where are we headed?"

"Prove that you know Ember," states Ed clearly not trusting me.

"Well…" I trail off trying to think of the best thing to say. "Her real name is Ember Havoc. She has a cousin Jean. She's a wolf chimera. She was in the military as the Obsidian Alchemist. She was nicknamed Wolfy and pup…" I trail off trying to think of more things that I could say.

"Alright fine," remarks Ed looking annoyed. "Clearly you know her. Are you the Ryan from the lab?" I nod hoping that he doesn't ask me more about it. "Great, but I have one more question," states Edward as Alphonse sighs in the background. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COMING WITH US!?" I move back not expecting the loudness of the kid.

"Damn it," I mutter and glare at Edward. "I have sensitive hearing so take it down a notch." Ed nods a bit still glaring at me. "Ember wants me to go with you guys. She's going to stick around with Greed to see what she can do about his memory loss. I'm supposed to protect you guys or something." I notice Ed rub the back of his head.

"Fine," he replies and moves to get his and Alphonse's tickets. I follow intending to get my own. "We're going to the Fort Briggs in the North." I shiver a little, and that doesn't go unnoticed by Edward who gives me a questioning glance.

"I should probably tell you something before we go," I say rubbing the back of my neck a bit nervous about how they'll react. "I'm actually an Ishvalan."

Ed raises an eyebrow at my statement. "No big deal." Ed turns to continue to the ticket booth. "As long as you don't try to kill us like Scar." Now I raise an eyebrow a bit curious as to why Ember never mentioned this Scar guy before.

"Alright then," I say smiling at the two starting to move ahead of the guys. "Then let's get this show on the road."


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 35

\- Ryan's POV -

"Are you sure you know where we're going," I yell at the two brothers as we continue to walk in the middle of a snow storm. I only get a glare from Edward who still really dislikes me. I let out a sigh and adjust my hood to both keep my ears from becoming cold and from being seen. I put my hands in my pocket and continue to follow the two, standing behind Alphonse for protection from the wind.

"I know they say the weather here changes quickly, but this seems a little extreme to me," remarks Ed clearly not used to the cold.

"What are we supposed to do now, brother?" questions Alphonse both of them still ignoring me. "We can't even see the road."

'I guess we all die," I reply earning another glare from Edward.

"Relax," remarks Ed answering Alphonse. "We'll be fine. Teacher said she was tossed out here for a whole month during her training. She survived."

"No way," remarks Alphonse to which I nod in agreement with him. "She couldn't have lived in this for an entire month."

"Sure she could," replies Edward as we continue forward, me hoping that we're still on the road. "She even killed a bear." I hum in admiration.

"The bears around here are more than 15 feet tall," replies Alphonse still not believing Edward. "There's no way she could have killed one of them."

"It can be done," I reply earning a glance from the two. "Ember's older brother killed one of those bears once."

I stop hearing someone walking behind us. The two other teens both stop when they hear a man stomp on the ground behind us. I turn around and see a man dressed in uniform. The Elrics both turn around slowly as I stand ready to fight back. "BEAR!" they both scream causing me to flinch.

Edward transmutes his arm as the bear like man raises his arm to attack. We all jump back and I run to the side of the man.

"That's not a bear," remarks Edward only causing me to roll my eyes at the fact that he just figured that out. The man goes and shoot two nets, one at Alphonse and one at me. I jump up and dodge, while Alphonse gets trapped. "ALPHONSE!" yells Edward. I run up to attack the man but and hit to the ground by another guy. "He wait! Hold on a second!" I hear Edward explain as I stand up and growl at the man. "Is that a military uniform you're wearing?"

"You shouldn't have to ask that Ed!" I yell before facing the man again.

"Ah…Well it looks like some pretty mediocre stuff, but you have automail too?" replies the large man. I sweat drop and so does the man I'm standing off against at the stupid question from each of them.

"Huh…Mediocre? Just because mines not tacky like yours?" replies Ed once again missing the point.

"Fool!" begins the man. I tune him out and run towards the man that I'm up against. I run up and move to punch him in the shoulder, only for him to dodge and attempt to kick me in the side. I slide back and we continue to go at it, while the Elrics take on the man.

I try one last time to land a punch on for the man to grab my arm and force me to the ground. I look up and see Alphonse without his head and the two surrounded by guards.

"Buccaneer, who are they?" I look up to see a woman standing on the top of the fort looking down at us. I glance up at the man holding me down and growl at him, trying to fight to break free.

"You're Ishvalan," I hear the man say quietly. I look up at him again and notice his rather unique facial hair and white hair in a spiked ponytail.

"What's it too you," I growl hoping that the man backs off. He stops and starts to force me to stand up. I turn back to the conversation between the Elrics and the General.

"And who is he, Miles" questions the General staring at us.

"He's an Ishvalan," replies the man holding me.

"He's with us," remarks Ed watching me, hoping that things don't go south from here.

"Let's go," remarks Miles as he leads me in. I look over and notice the other soldiers forcing the two brothers in. I notice that the man, Miles, adjusts my glasses for me, allowing me to hide my eyes again. I give him a questioning look not really sure why he did it.

"Thanks," I whisper looking down at the ground.

\- A Little While Later -

I keep pacing back and forward in the cell that I was dropped off in. I look outside and see that Major Miles was sitting there watching me.

"You should stop pacing," remarks the man only earning a slight glare at me. "I have to go, but I'd like to have a word with you once this is over."

I glare at the man, not happy that no one is telling my anything.

I reach under my hood and scratch my ears starting to get a bit nervous how this is going to go. I groan and finally sit down flopping on the bed in my cell.

 _I really hope that Ember is having better luck than I am._

\- Ember's POV -

"I said that I'd work with you," I state a bit annoyed at the man standing before me.

"What caused you're change in attitude," questions Father. I let out a low growl as Greed continues to start at me.

"I promise the old Greed something," I say looking away. "I've broken a lot of promises, so it's important that I don't break the one I made to him."

"Really," I hear Greed say as he walks over to me. "Any chance you'll tell me what the promise is?"

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to remember what it is for yourself," I say stepping back from the homunculus. I look him in the eye and see the same violet eyes that I know so well.

Greed starts to laugh walking back towards Father. "I'm up for working with her if you are," replies Greed.

"Alright then," remarks Father studying me closely. "You will work with Greed patrolling the underground tunnels."

"Alright then, Wolfy" remarks Greed making his way towards me. "Look like I'm going to get to know you real well." I let out a growl at the man and move to walk out of the room. I hear Greed follow me closely chuckling a bit at my obvious annoyance.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise or any of the character. I do own my OC.

Chapter 36

\- Ryan's POV –

I sit up on the cot, hearing footsteps outside approaching the door. I wait, seeing Major Miles enter the room along with the Elric brothers.

"There's been a change of plans," says Miles coolly. "We'll have to have that discussion later."

"Fine by me," I say standing up as he unlocks the door. I look at Edward, smirking to myself. "Em would be so proud, short stack. You haven't pissed Armstrong off enough to kill you yet."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL," yells Edward.

I won't lie, that give me a headache, but the kids annoying. I'm gonna piss him off when I can.

"Enough," says Miles. I shrug following him and the others outside.

As we walk down the hall, it becomes clear how respected the Major is. Edward's hesitant, and I'm not sure why. I can't imagine his conversation with the General went well, but give me an update.

"So…where we goin'," I ask earning a glare from Ed. I just smile back as he turns towards Miles.

"Hey," he says. "What are you going to make us do as our jobs?" He pauses, but the Major doesn't respond. "Jeez…that's just unsociable. He could at least say something."

"Maybe it's you," I muses earning yet another glare. "You aren't exactly friendly."

"Shut up," he says punching me with his automail arm. I glare at him rubbing my arm. He turns back to Miles. "Earlier…that Doctor was saying that you all have something to hide. You… Major Miles. Do you have something to hide? It's not fair for only our secrets to be heard completely."

I stop as the Major does, watching as he removes his sunglasses.

"You want to know," he says, a bit of distaste in his voice. He turns towards us.

"Red eyes," says Alphonse as I just look at him shocked.

"An Ishvalan," says Edward loudly. I punch him hard.

"Ishvalans don't typically like people yelling about that," I growl.

"Why…," asks Ed hesitantly. I am curious, but I don't pry when it comes to people of my heritage. "I heard that soldiers with Ishvalan family lines were purged before the annihilation campaign."

"It only means that I don't come from Ishval," says Miles calmly. "It's true that Ishvalan blood runs through my veins, but my grandmother, father…, and incidentally, my wife, are of a different race. My grandfather's blood runs strong through me. That's why this is my skin and eye color. You've done quite a number on the land of my ancestors, Amestrian."

"Unlike you," I growl growing angry at Miles, "I was born there and watched them die. And I didn't come back here to join the military. You don't have the right to hate Amestrians, as a whole. Got it?"

"Ishvalans also burned our country town," says Edward calmly.

"Hey brother," starts Edward trying to stop them.

"And killed our childhood friend's parents."

I watch as the two have a stare off.

I'm taken aback as Miles starts to laugh.

"This is the first time someone has struck back at me like that," he says smiling a bit. "Either an Ishvalan or Amestrian. That's quite a bitter thing to say. But thank you for treating me as an equal."

"Ass," I mutter, having little respect for him.

"You…were testing me," asks Edward.

"Pardon me," says Miles, putting his glasses back on. "After that rebellion, whenever normal people see these eyes they draw back as if an Ishvalan is an equivalent to a target of pity…. To be honest…I'm tired of having to explain every time. But you don't fear or pity. You looked at my eye straight on."

"Well," muses Edward, "I've been associating with Ishvalans who've tried taking my life, almost kidnapped me, made compromises with me…you can't help but clash when the entire race is brought together. But I think it's possible to talk as equals between individuals."

I stay silent watching as they continue forward, following them. I'm not sure what to make of him.

"Major Miles," starts Edward having more questions than he'd like is my guess. "Were you enrolled in the military during the annihilation campaign?"

"Yes," says the Major. I just stop myself from letting out a low growl. "I've been General Armstrong's assistant since then. The annihilation campaign started as soon as I was appointed here. Starting with my grandfather, my Ishvalan relatives were killed on eastern soil. I didn't meet the standards for the military purge and was saved."

"Didn't you hate the military," asks Edward. He glances at me. "Either of you."

"You really do ask things directly without fear," says Miles before a can reply.

"Sorry if I offended you," says Edward. He pauses trying to find how to explain this. "Mostly, I ask because I dislike my own ignorance."

"An alchemist who admits ignorance, eh…?" He pauses before looking forward. "I did hate them, and at the same time I held doubt in the Major General who continued to use me as her assistant instead of banishing me. She told me that my various races allowed me to see from other perspectives. That was valuable and to continue to follow her. Those words were truly rational and without deception. When I asked 'but still what if the Ishvalan blood within me could not national military and make a fuss?' How do you think the Major General replied? She told me 'very well, come at me. As representative for the national military, I will accept your duel at any time.'"

"Ugh," complain Ed. "What an awful woman? Saying that will all her troops lined up behind her.

"No," corrects Miles. "Those eyes were saying, she'd cut me down one-on-one. Do you know the law of this place?"

"Survival of the fittest…was it," asks Edward.

"Right," says Miles. "That means we're all on the same balance. Those who are weak and unprepared die. Those who are strong survive. It is the same for the underlings and the bosses. It is a truth that doesn't change in all 24 hours, 365 days a year. It's very simple. Here there's no race, or nationality, or gender."

"Sounds like where I ended up," I remark. "There age wasn't even a factor. I'm the youngest of the group, and the second youngest was second in command. For good reason."

"You never said if you hate the military," says Edward as we go outside.

"Yes and no," I remark thinking of the Devil's Nest. "I hate the mindless soldiers who follow orders without knowing why. I don't hate people like Em. She would fight back without hesitation against those fighting against Amestria, but she was merciful to those who didn't want involved in the war or where to young to have a choice."

"Are you referring to Colonel Ember Havoc," asks Miles. "Her and her men were know for going against their mission. I was in charge of investigating that. Did she save you from Ishval?"

"She saved me after the war," I say calmly. "I was being experiment on at a research laboratory along with her and her men. She was know for her insubordination there and was being tortured. A scientist wanted me to do the torturing, but I couldn't. She was only a little older than me. She told me to do it and protect myself, and kept assuring me that she was okay with it. I couldn't do it, and before I knew it we were rescued by someone."

"You mean to say, she's still alive," ask Major Miles.

"I supposed you can say that's my secret," I remark sharply going up the steps. "That and the fact that I'm a chimera. Part wolf to be exact."

"You too," asks Edward. "Em said she was part wolf."

"Guess they had some extras," I say sharply. I wasn't going to tell them more about Ember than necessary.

I chuckle as Ed trips, just stopping himself from falling.

"That was close," he says.

"Brother," says Alphonse sounding a bit annoyed and worried. "You need to watch where you're-"

We all freeze as an icicle falls where Ed was a moment ago.

"If you hadn't stumbled there, your head would have been cracked open," says Miles a bit amused. "This is survival of the fittest. You survived because you are lucky." I look up as he does at the dozens on icicles hanging there precariously. "Those icicle removers have been slacking. This is your job."

"Cool," I say with a shrug.

"Not you," says Miles. "Your past makes me curious. You'll be working to assist me, and as a result, the Major General as well."

"Fine by me," I say with a shrug. "I may have some information she would want anyways."

"Then come with me," he says. "You should also know the General quite like Obsidian."

"Good, so I have some semblance on an 'in'," I say following the man. "I don't respect you decisions about this country and the military."

"You have every right to think that way."


End file.
